Neon Genesis Evangelion  An Alternate Retelling
by Rukaii
Summary: Takes place in the middle of Evangelion original timeline, everything prior to the starting point stays the same as it was during the series, however, the events that happen from the starting point and beyond are of a completely different Alternate path.
1. I

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter I

Major Misato Katsuragi, Dr. Ristuko Akagi, along with First Lieutenants Aoba, Hyuga, and Ibuki stood in the briefing room, assessing what they had just heard – The Nerv 2nd branch stationed in Nevada, USA had completely vanished.

"What do you think happened over there?" questioned Misato.

"We aren't too sure," Ritsuko replied, "it's still under investigation…"

They watched the last seconds of satellite video feed above the 2nd branch US Nerv base.

After the video feed finished, Maya Ibuki proceeded to list the extent of losses due to the incident.

"Due to lack of communication with the US Nerv 2nd branch, we can estimate that, Evangelion unit 04, its support group, and all the other facilities within an 89 km radius have been completely destroyed…"

"…Along with thousands of people…" Ritsuko added meekly.

"This is horrible…" Misato gasped.

"According to the time schedule, it would appear that they were in the process of installing the experimental S2 unit from Germany."

"Potential causes range from a lack of structural integrity to a preliminary design stage error… That's 32,768 possibilities right there—"

"And that's not mentioning sabotage," Misato interjected.

"But…it wasn't really an explosion, was it? It was a disappearance," Hyuga replied.

"In all probability, they were swallowed by a Sea of Dirac, just like Unit 01 was," Ritsuko answered.

"And the restored S2 engine?"

"Apparently gone…along with our hopes…"

Misato, arms crossed, replied with frustration, "It's all because we're being forced to use things we don't understand."

"_Yes… things like the Evas…"_ Ritsuko thought.

Misato and Ritsuko rode the large escalator downward, after they left the briefing room. Misato was the first to break the silence, "What'll we do with Unit 03?"

"We'll receive it here. The US government doesn't want to lose the 1st branch as well."

"Didn't they insist on the right to build Units 03 and 04? And now they're foisting it off on us? They're really pushing it."

"Well, you can't blame them, after a disaster like that, anyone would get nervous."

"And how are you going to do the test activation? Will you use Re's dummy plug?"

"I'll have to make a decision soon."

"I see…"

Misato and Ritsuko reached the bottom of the escalator and parted ways. Ritsuko made her way to the testing ground, where the prototype dummy plug was stationed. She had to present it to Commander Ikari.

Ritsuko and Commander Ikari stood in front of a red entry plug, "This is the dummy plug prototype," Ritsuko explained, "Rei's personal data has been loaded into it, but it's not really possible to digitize a human mind and soul… A fake, that's all it is. It copies a pilot's thinking process. In the end, it's only a machine."

Gendo Ikari, hands crossed behind his back, assessed the dummy plug, "It transmits a signal pattern to Eva, and Eva believes there's a pilot and synchronizes. That's enough. Load the data into Unit 01 and Unit 02."

"But, there are still some problems with it," Ritsuko replied.

"That's not important. As long as the Eva activates, it's sufficient."

"Understood."

"I've delegated the transportation of the Units to the U.N."

"Unit_s_? Wasn't Eva Unit 04 lost, along with the entire 2nd Nerv branch?"

"Heh, Evangelion Unit 04 is intact, along with the experimental S2 engine," Ikari replied.

"I see…"

"The Units will be here by the end of the weekend. At that time, you'll take care of them."

"Yes, Sir, we'll perform the modifications and activation test in Matsushiro."

"Hmm… And the test pilots will be…"

"Use of the Dummy Plug is not recommended at this time. Two of our prospective candidates…"

"Will be chosen as the Fourth and Fifth Children?"

"Yes, there is one child whose core can be prepared immediately."

"...And the other one?"

"He's not the same age as the rest of the Children, in fact, he's a little bit older – but he did synch with Eva Unit 02 with no foreseeable difficulties…"

"He has prior experience with Eva?"

"He was selected at the same time as Soryu, but due to unknown personal reasons, he refused to continue piloting Eva Unit 02 and thus the Second Children was chosen as Soryu."

"I see… I'll trust you to gather both children for the activation testing."

"Yes, Sir."

Toji Suzahara slammed his lunch down onto his desk and sat down with a large smile on his face.

"Lunch time! Lunch time! This is the single best thing about school," Toji said ecstatically.

"WHAAAAAT? What do you mean you forgot to make our lunches?" Asuka screamed directly in front of Shinji.

"I didn't have time to cook last night. I had too much homework."

"And that's your excuse for me having to without lunch!"

"Uh-oh, the newly weds are fighting!" Toji shouted out, loud enough for the entire class to hear. This created a large laughter directed at Shinji and Asuka.

"Oh shut up!" Asuka and Shinji retorted in unison.

Meanwhile, back at Nerv, Misato was in Ritsuko's office, "What's with the grim face?" she asked.

"Well, it's the Unit Activation Tests. We'll be using the Fourth and Fifth as pilots."

"The Fourth…and Fifth… They've been found?"

"Just Yesterday."

"But I haven't received a report from the Marduk Institute yet," Misato replied suspiciously.

"The official documents will be delievered tomorrow… don't worry Major."

"Dr. Akagi… you said _tests_… I was under the pretense that there is only supposed to one activation test… are you hiding something from me again?"

"…Unit 04 was recovered…"

"Unit 04! But I thought…"

"It doesn't matter what was thought… the fact is that Unit 03 and 04 will arrive soon. And we need pilots, it's only a matter of luck that these two were found when they were."

"Well, okay… So, who're the kids?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko opens up two files, each side by side to one another on the computer monitor for Misato to see. On screen, to the left, appears a bio of Toji Suzahara, the designated Fourth Child. And on the right, on screen, appears a bio of Kei Kurosawa, the designated Fifth Child.

"Jeez! It's THEM?"

"It can't be helped. All the possible candidates were gathered together for protection."

"It's so hard to tell them… about Suzahara… Asuka will be fine. Her pride keeps her piloting her Eva. Rei is exceptional, with no problems with her Eva or our work. Shinji probably knows the most about the down side. I don't want him to suffer any more hardships."

"I know, but we need children of this kind, in order for us all to survive."

"Are you saying not to complicate the issue? But – Kei is no 7th grader, he's in high school – he's too old to pilot an Eva!"

"Kei has synchronized with an Eva before… the problem will be getting him to cooperate with us…"

"…Do you want me to handle acquiring Kurosawa – I do know him… so, it might be easier if you let me handle it."

"Sure, Major, I'll head over to Shinji's school tomorrow and acquire the Fourth, while at the same time; you head over to Kyoto and acquire the Fifth."

"…Right…"

**Authors Note**

_Well, this is it, the first chapter of the alternate reality, it starts out pretty much like episode 17 does, and however, you see soon the subtle to drastic changes that have occurred. Unit 04 is not lost, and two new pilot candidates have been found. What is Misato's connection to Kei Kurosawa? Is Misato forgetting about Shinji's delicate life with the re-emerging presence of Kurosawa? Will Misato be able to tell Shinji that Toji is a candidate as the Fourth? Find out next time in the next chapter, Chapter II – "The Fourth and Fifth Children"_


	2. The Fourth and Fifth Children Pt I

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter II

"The Fourth and Fifth Children"

Part I

"The intercept system was finally completed and they're not going to have a party?" Kaji replied discontent, "NERV is a most inflexible organization."

"It's because of Commander Ikari," Maya replied

"And are you a prude too?" Kaji questioned, leaning in toward seated Maya's face.

"Are you serious, Mr. Kaji? I'll tell Ms. Katsuragi and Dr. Akagi."

"Not if your mouth is covered with mine," Kaji replied slyly.

"Kaji, how's it going?" Misato intervened.

"Well, it's going, I guess," Kaji replied, his hands on his hips while Maya made a hasty retreat.

"Well, I have work to do. Excuse me."

"Far be it from me to make judgments on your private life, but should you really be hitting on girls under certain chains of command?"

"Who's under whom isn't your concern," Kaji replied, "Or would you prefer I hit on you, Katsuragi?"

"It depends on how you answer my questions. You know the secrets of the Marduk Institute and Adam, right?"

"Hmm… What secrets?" Kaji replies, as he shifts his eyes away from Misato.

"Don't try to feign ignorance!"

"Asking for help isn't like you, Misato."

"You know, right now I don't care. I'm not feeling very reserved. The Fourth and Fifth Children being conveniently found at just the right time – What's the truth behind that?"

"I'll tell you one thing," Kaji said as he stood up and leaned over Misato as he spoke, "the Marduk Institute doesn't exist. NERV is pulling the strings all by itself."

"NERV itself… Commander Ikari is?"

"Misato!"

"Oh, Shinji, what is it?"

"Ritsuko's expecting you for a meeting about tomorrow's trip."

"All right. Thank you," Misato replied, "See you," she whispered as she passed Kaji.

"Yeah, yeah."

Kaji bought Shinji a drink and they walked outside of NERV HQ. They took a break and rested at a near bench outside. Shinji broke the silence between them.

"I thought you'd be a more serious person, Kaji."

"You're saying that to someone as straight arrow and reliable as me?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to sound rude. Hey, I want to show you something."

"You grow watermelons?"

"Yeah, aren't they cute? This is my hobby. Keep it a secret, okay? Growing… Making something grow is really great. One can see and learn so many things from the process. It also brings pleasure."

"But pain too, right?" Shinji added.

"Do you hate pain?"

"I don't like it."

"But have you found what gives you pleasure? That's not so bad. If you know pain and hardship, it's easier to be kind to others. Being kind isn't a weakness."

Kaji's cell phone started to ring.

"Yes? Hello? It's Katsuragi. The synch test will be starting soon.

Back in NERV HQ, Rei, Asuka, and Shinji were taking their synch tests. Shinji's synch ratio was fluctuating, dropping slightly worse than before.

"As I thought, Shinji's synch ratio is dropping."

"And what's that mean?" Misato asked.

"I can't say. I'm assuming that something happened during that last incident. Something in his mind is affecting him."

"This makes it even harder to tell him about Unit 03's pilot."

"The pilots will be informed officially tomorrow. Major, you'll be leaving for Kyoto tomorrow and then will arrive in Matsushiro, where we will perform the calibration and activation of Unit's 03 and 04."

The Next Day…

During lunch time at Shinji's school, a PA announcement summoned Toji Suzahara to the Principal's Office. Inside the Principal's Office, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi sat, awaiting Toji.

"Excuse me, I'm Toji Suzuhara."

"You're Toji Suzuhara? I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uhh…yeah, so, why am I here?"

"Toji Suzuhara, this may come as a shock to you, but I am heading the Eva project at NERV and you have been selected as the candidate for piloting Evangelion Unit 03. You are the Fourth Child."

"I-I'm…w-wait, this has got to be some mistake…"

"No, there is no mistake."

"…No, I don't want to pilot one of those things… it's because of that robot that my sister was injured…"

"We'll move your little sister into our NERV hospital; she'll receive top quality care and attention. You do want her to have the best treatment and care, do you not?"

"…Of course I want her to get better care… a-alright… I'll pilot it…"

Meanwhile, Misato exited a bullet train in Kyoto, when she arrived, she would seek out and find the Fifth Child, Kei Kurosawa and precede enroute to Matsushiro. She looked into the horizon, the beautiful clear blue sky combined with the mountains made quite the wonderful site. But, she knew she was not here in Kyoto for a vacation, she was here to meet the Fifth Child – to meet Kei Kurosawa for the first time in over a decade… Would he remember her, Misato wondered?

Misato looked over some papers that were given to her by Ritsuko. These papers had whereabouts of Kei Kurosawa and places he frequented. Misato didn't like having to intrude on his personal life like this, but it was her duty, she had little choice in the matter. The first place on the list was the Orphanage located in the outskirts of Kyoto. Misato decided to walk; she believed she needed some exercise. When Misato approached the steps of the Orphanage, she gasped at the condition of the building. The Orphanage was old and decrepit, the paint was chipped off and some windows were smashed and boarded up.

"This place looks run-down… I wonder if Kei really comes here." Misato thought as she walked up to the Orphanage doors, "This place seems so old—Ah!" Misato tripped up the steps in front of the Orphanage entrance.

"Ouch ouch ouch…"

"Are you alright, Miss?"

When Misato looked up, she saw a woman with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. She appeared to be a young woman, probably about Maya's age (24). She wore a sleeveless white shirt and a short blue skirt. Her hair was tied in a long pony tail in the back.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Misato replied as the young woman helped her up.

"I'm sorry to sound rude, but I haven't seen you around here before… not many people come to this orphanage anymore – who are you?"

Misato brushed off her jacket, "I'm Misato Katsuragi."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Katsuragi. I'm Ren Hua, I'm a nurse, and I attend to the children here."

"I see, I was wondering if you know a boy named Kei Kurosawa?"

"Oh, Kei-kun, he comes by here a lot tee-hee." Ren replied, blushing.

"Ah, so you do know him then? Are you two close?"

"Well… I think it's more… of an unrequited love…"

"Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean –

"No need to apologize, I mean, you had no idea…"

There was a brief period of silence between the two ladies that was ended when Ren spoke up, "Why don't you come in and visit the children? I'm sure they'd love that. Besides, it'll still be a little while before Kei-kun arrives anyway."

Misato really didn't have any other leads, the Orphanage was really her only lead, so she decided to go on in and meet the children. Following Ren, Misato entered the Orphanage. The interior of the Orphanage surely out matched the exterior. The interior was kept up and in living condition. Upon their entrance, the lobby area started to fill with young children, most a few years younger than Shinji's age. What Misato noticed most, though, was a little boy who sat alone – away from the rest of the orphans?

"Who's the kid, Ren?" Misato asked, pointing to the boy.

"Him? That's Koji Misawa, he's really intelligent… but, he's not very adept at making friends and communicating with others…"

"I see… reminds me of Shinji…"

"Shinji? Is that your boyfriend?"

"W-what! N-no, I'm his guardian – that's GUARDIAN."

"O-oh, sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…"

All the kids got quiet; apparently Misato's quick flash of anger was enough to silence an entire room of orphans.

KnockKnockKnock

"W-Well, I better get the door, it's probably Kei-kun," Ren said quietly, walking over to the door…but as she was just about to open the door, it slammed open – knocking her down to the ground.

"Ren, are you alright?" Misato asked, helping Ren up.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine…"

They both look up and see a man dressed in a black suit and tie. He wore black sunglasses and his black hair was slicked back. He entered, followed by two more black coats. The man in the lead did the talking, the other two simply stood behind him as if they were trying to intimidate Ren, Misato, and the children.

"Ren Nanase?"

"N-Nanase? I'm sorry, you have the wrong person – I'm Ren Hua."

"You can't fool us with a simple name change, Nanase… Do you think that by changing your name you can change what you did? Do you think that by undergoing personality reconditioning you can right the wrongs you committed? Don't be a fool, Nanase – it sure took our intelligence a while to locate you… but now that we've found you… you will come with me – Is that understood?"

Ren was shaking, "I don't… I don't know what you're talking about…"

"It's a pity really… that you don't remember…your past… Men! Arrest that bitch!"

As the two men came up and approached Ren, Misato stood up, right as they were right next to them and placed her handgun underneath one of the men's chins.

"I don't know what business you three have here... But! Get lost!"

"Aiding and abiding as known felon is heavy crime, Woman! I suggest you release that man and mind your own bus—" A bullet pierced his cranium from behind. As blood spewed out of his forehead, his body fell hard to the floor. In the distance, outside of the Orphanage, a man could be seen approaching with a rifle in his arms. The man who was being held at gunpoint by Misato was quivering in fear, while the other man simply threw his hands in the air. The man with the rifle entered the Orphanage…

"Kei-kun!" Ren shouted, running over to him. As she took off running, the man not held at gunpoint started to lift his side arm up into the air, aimed at Ren… As Ren got within 20 cm of Kei, he brought his rifle up again, "Ren… get down!"

Doing as she was told, Ren dropped down to the floor and almost instantly, Kei pulled the trigger, sending a shot directly into the center of the forehead of the unknown man – dropping him instantly to the floor…dead. Ren slowly got up after she had heard the shot.

"Kei-kun, thank God you came when you did…"

"…Release him…"

"Huh?"

"Katsuragi…release that man…"

"Please, let me go… I promise, I'll leave and I won't come back…" the man pleaded.

"…Ok…" Misato replied, lowering her gun from his chin.

"…"

The man trembled as he made his way out of the Orphanage. Then, once outside, he started to pick up a slow jog to distance himself further and further… Bang! …his body drops to the ground…

Kei slowly lowered the rifle and turned to Ren, "…I'll dispose of those bodies. You should worry about calming the children."

"Y-Yes… I'll do that…"

Ren hurriedly approached the children and led them deeper into the Orphanage, while Kei closed the door and approached Misato. Looking her up, from head to toe, Kei licked his lips and said, "It's been a long time, Katsuragi. What has it been…6 – 7 years?"

"It's been 5 years…actually… that aside… I came here because I need your help, Kei."

"Asking for help isn't like you…"

"…Kaji said the same thing…"

"…What is it that you need, Katsuragi?" Kei seemingly avoided mentioning Kaji altogether, "What does NERV need me for?"

"You have been scouted as the 5th Child, Kei – I would like it if you would accompany me to Matsushiro before this evening is through…"

"I can't do that…"

"What!" Misato replied, "What not?"

"…I have obligations…"

"You won't come… not even to help out an old friend?"

"…Katsuragi… I'll go…but, you must adhere to my conditions," Kei replied slowly as he pulled his long brown hair behind his head and tied it in a tail with a rubber band.

"What…conditions?" Misato asked.

"NERV Section 9 is to station guards at this Orphanage in effort to protect Ren and the children from any harm. Also, if I am to pilot an Eva, then I request you take Koji Misawa too. He's a 10 year old, but I feel he has potential to be a pilot of an Evangelion…after all, when I was his age I was able to synch with Evangelion Unit 02."

"Kei, are those all of your conditions?"

"No, I have two more requests: 1. Koji lives with you. 2. I am supplied with my own living quarters."

"I can meet all those accommodations…but moving in one more will be tough…" Misato replied.

"Then it's agreed – we should leave at once to Matsushiro. I'm sure you're wondering why I requested that Koji comes along too – that's because having a back-up Eva pilot could never hurt eh?"

Misato forced a smile to Kei's comment. At that moment, Ren, along with Koji, approached Kei and Misato.

"Kei-kun and Koji-chan, please take care of yourselves…"

Koji nodded quietly and Kei replied assuredly, "Ren, I'll be fine – you take care of yourself and the children – I'll be back before you know it."

Ren put on a forced smile because her heart was crying to see Kei leaving, even though she knew it wasn't for good…or is it? Never the less, Kei, Misato, and Koji gathered their things and made their way to the transit station, where they would be transported directly to Matsushiro. On board the transit, Koji rested while Misato and Kei carried on conversation…about the past and the present…and…

_Well, there you have it, that's the end of the Second Chapter, "The Fourth and Fifth Children" Part I. I had to divide it into separate parts to prevent it from dragging out really long. Part I focused on Misato's efforts to acquiring the Fifth child, Kei Kurosawa. But Kei is much older than the other candidates, how can he be able to pilot an Evangelion at interim collegiate age? He also seems to be very proficient with a rifle and can be stern with words but at the same time he does possess compassion for others as he cares for the Orphanage and its only caretaker and nurse, Ren Hua. On that note, some of you may have noticed that one of the men who attempted to arrest Ren called her Nanase – that's right – Ren Nanase, the very same Ren from that horrendous adult animation called "Night Shift Nurses" makes a cameo in my story. She has underwent personality reconditioning just as Misato has, so no memory of what happened to her, or what she did remains._

_Chapter III, "The Fourth and Fifth Children" Part II, will focus on Toji's situation as he arrives at Matsushiro for Eva 03 activation tests. Then, the arrival of Kei Kurosawa and Misato Katsuragi, along with Koji Misawa occurs. It's still awhile before the activation tests begin, Kei and Toji decide to take a stroll around the Matsushiro base to kill some time…however, a confrontation between Kei Kurosawa and Ryouji Kaji could cause some trouble for NERV and Misato!_


	3. The Fourth and Fifth Children Pt II

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter III

"The Fourth and Fifth Children"

Part II

Toji Suzuhara was restless and uneasy. He knew that in a few hours, the activation tests would begin. He never imagined that he would be selected to pilot one of the Evangelions. He even punched Shinji in the face because his little sister was injured in a battle between an Angel and Eva…

"Toji Suzuhara, I presume?"

Toji looked up; he saw Kaji standing near the table he was sitting at. It wasn't the first time they've seen each other. Toji first saw Kaji on the aircraft carrier, when Eva 02 had its first official sortie against an Angel.

"Yeah…what is it, Kaji?" Toji replied, his tone dejected and weak.

"Come now, what happened to that sprite attitude you had back on that aircraft carrier eh? Or is it that you're not too keen on becoming an Eva pilot?"

"Heh, you're pretty sharp, Kaji…"

"Cheer up, Suzuhara, Katsuragi will be arriving soon."

Toji half-smiled, hearing that Misato was going to arrive.

Meanwhile, in the test area, Ritsuko was going over the calibration settings for Eva units 03 and 04. As she was going over the data, one of the 2nd branch lieutenants approached her.

"Dr. Akagi, I was wondering… You said that the pilot of Eva 04 is going to be slightly older than the other pilots?" she asked.

"Yes, but don't worry, he has synchronized with Eva 02 when he was 10 years old and was our initial candidate for 2nd Child."

"Why wasn't he chosen?" the tech girl asked, curiously.

"…"

"I-I'm sorry, Dr. Akagi, I shouldn't pry…"

"You asked didn't you? Well… let's just say there are two reasons why – we'll leave it at that, ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the tech girl replied, before returning to her station.

A short while later, the transit, carrying Misato, Kei, and Koji had arrived at Matsushiro. Misato, dressed in her usual NERV uniform led Kei and Koji inside the 2nd branch base. Kei was had changed into his plug suit, which Misato had supplied him inside the transit. Kei's plug suit was predominately black, with blood-red outlining. On the back, "Eva 04" was in Crimson letter-numbering. Upon Misato's request, Kei wore his hair down. She told him that tying his hair back would… complicate things. Kei understood what she meant, but when she told him that, Koji was a little confused. Koji was wearing a standard white dress shirt and black slacks. He was very well educated and thanks to Kei was able to dress like a little genius too. Kei had given Koji some money over the past year since Koji had arrived at the Orphanage to buy clothes and other material items.

"Kei-san, why would tying your hair back complicate things?" Koji asked.

"Well…" Kei started to trail off, "Let's just say that I'd hate to be mistaken for someone else."

"Oh… I see…" little Koji replied.

Once inside the Matsushiro base, Misato was greeted by Ritsuko. Ritsuko looked slightly impatient.

"Major Katsuragi, it's about time you've arrived… Oh, I see an extra with you, who's the boy?"

"I-I'm K-Koji Misawa, pleased to meet you… uh…"

"Dr. Ritsuko Akagi," Ritsuko replied, shaking Koji's hand, "pleased to meet you too Koji." After greeting Koji, Ritsuko averted her gaze to Kei.

"My, you're quite an attractive young man, Kurosawa-san. I think you'll do fine as the pilot of Eva 04," Ritsuko said.

"You're the esteemed Dr. Ritsuko Akagi eh? I never expected one of the World's top scientific minds to carry herself with such…elegance," Kei replied, taking Ritsuko's hand in his and kissing it.

Ritsuko's face flushed a deep red.

"Ok that's quite enough! Or do you two want to make out right here too?"

"…D-don't blow things out of proportion, Misato… Kurosawa-san was just being polite, that's all…"

"Hmph."

"Why, Katsuragi… are you… jealous?" Kei replied in a sly manner.

"Oh SHUT UP! Why don't you two just 'Do it' right here and now then!" Misato yells, as she storms off, past Ritsuko, into the base.

"…I'm sorry, Dr. Akagi…"

"Don't be – and you don't have to be so formal, you know."

"You don't want me to call you by 'Dr.'?"

"Not particularly, no."

"As you wish, Ritsu."

"R-Ritsu…you just did a complete 180, Kurosawa-san."

"If I'm going to call you 'Ritsu', then you cannot call me Kurosawa-san, Ritsu. Call me Kei."

"Alright, Kei, Koji… the Calibration tests will begin in an hour, please don't wander off too far."

Misato walks with heavy footsteps; she's slightly irritated by Kei's overall friendliness to Ritsuko. After rounding a few corners, she comes across Toji Suzuhara, sitting on a bench staring blankly in front of him. Sitting next to him was none other than Kaji. As Misato neared, Kaji cocked his head sideways and spoke, "Katsuragi, you've finally arrived, what took you?"

"I had to pick up the 5th Child, Kaji."

"Oh, I see… by the way, Katsuragi, I've received word from NERV – it seems Shinji, Asuka, and Rei will be deployed and sent here to meet and observe the new recruits."

"Shinji is gonna be here?" Toji asked, speaking up.

"Apparently…but I haven't told him who the new pilots are…" Misato replied meekly.

Before Misato had time to continue, 3 more transits arrived each carrying a respective Eva Pilot and their Evangelion unit. Shinji, Rei, and Asuka, all exited the transits and approached Misato. Shinji looked and noticed Toji sitting down. Needless to say, he was quite shocked that Toji would be here.

"T-Toji, why are you here? Could it be that you've been chosen to pilot an Eva?"

"Yeah… they said they'd care for my sister… so, I couldn't refuse them…" Toji replied sadly. Toji didn't seem himself, he seemed fragile and weak. Asuka noticed this and went in for the kill.

"What's wrong, gorilla boy? All bark and no bite? Are you afraid to pilot an Eva? I wouldn't be surprised, I mean, YOU hardly qualify as a human being let along an Eva pilot, hahahaha!"

As if it was a godsend, Toji sprung back to life after being hit hard by Asuka's comments.

"What was that, She-Btch? I ain't scared a nuthin' So don't get your panties in a bunch when I upstage your ass in a fight!"

Shinji smiled, it seemed by interacting with Asuka, Toji's old self has come back.

Kaji stood up from the bench and approached Misato. Asuka, noticing Kaji now, ran up to him.

"Kaaaaaajjjjjiiiiiii!" she screamed as she latched her arms around his neck, spinning around him.

"Whoa there, Asuka, you really shouldn't startle me like that."

"But, Kaji, you always pay attention to Misato… you never pay attention to me anymore…"

"Now, now, Asuka, don't say things like that…"

"But, it's true – lately all you're doing is hanging around Misato, never having time for me… if you don't want to see me around… then why don't you just tell me…"

"Because, he's a coward…"

Everyone was startled by the abrupt intervention. Kei Kurosawa was approaching the group, Koji Misawa following his lead.

"Excuse me?" Kaji replied, startled.

"_W-Who is he?_" Asuka was thinking to herself, watching Kei approach.

"Soryu…If you would, please take your arms off from around that coward…"

Asuka, startled at Kei's sudden request, still, she removed her arms from around Kaji and stepped back. After she had done so, Kei continued to approach Kaji, while Koji ran over to Misato.

"Ryoji Kaji… To think I'd run into you here…"

"Just what on Earth are you talking about? I don't even know you!"

"I know you… that's enough… I have a gift…something that belongs to you."

"Well, is that all," Kaji replied, his carefree nature returning to his voice as he started to approach Kei, "though you sure do have an odd way of bearing gifts…"

Kaji stops just a few feet before Kei and looks him in the eyes, "Well…what do you have that belongs to me?"

"Heh…" Kei turned to his side and then, kicking with his right foot, delivered a side pressing kick right to the butt of Kaji's jaw – knocking him out on contact. Kaji fell to the ground, unconscious… Everyone stood in awe of what they had just seen. Kei Kurosawa had, with one single kick, knocked Kaji out cold. Shinji was shocked; he couldn't muster up anything to say. Rei simply looked on as if what she saw was a normal occurrence, showing no emotion. Koji clung to Misato, while she looked on – stunned. It was Asuka who broke the eerie silence that followed Kei's amazing super kick.

"K-Kaji!" Asuka yells as she runs over to his unconscious body, "Why did you do this…WHY?" Asuka screamed at Kei, looking up at him. Kei noticed tears in her eyes as she spoke, "And how in the hell do you know who I am?"

"…A –"

"Just SHUT UP!"

Kei looked down at the distraught Asuka, his once serious demeanor had changed to one of melancholy. Then, Kei turned and started to walk away…but before he got too far, Misato stepped in front of him.

SLAP

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing, Kurosawa?"

"I owe him more than that, Katsuragi…be thankful I was nice enough to spare him the suffering I endured due to his cowardice…" Kei replied coldly, walking right past Misato. Misato, with a blank look on her face, thinks, "_Dammit… I knew bringing him here was a bad idea…_" Misato walked over to where everyone else had congregated. She walked over to Kaji, who was slowly starting to regain consciousness.

"Kaji – You're OK!" Asuka yelled, wrapping her arms around Kaji's neck.

"Asuka… please let go…"

"Oh… I'm sorry Kaji… that jerk; he had no business delivering such a cheap shot like that!"

"…Katsuragi," Kaji started as she slowly stood to his feet, "what's that man's name?"

"His name is Kei Kurosawa, he's the 5th Child and will be the pilot of Evangelion Unit 04."

**Author's Note**

_Well, that's it for chapter 3 – it was pretty sluggish, lol, writing this one out - Primarily because it's a wrap up of the content of the previous chapter. In this chapter, Kei, Koji, and Misato arrive at Matsushiro. Toji, Ritsuko, and Kaji are already there. Asuka, Shinji, and Rei arrive to view the activation tests. Kei hits Kaji with a side pressing kick which knocks him out. Asuka jumps to Kaji's aid and Misato slaps Kei for his actions… Why did Kei lay out Kaji? In Chapter 4, A River of Blood, we will take a look into Kei Kurosawa's sorrowful past…_


	4. A River of Blood

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter IV

"A River of Blood"

Ritsuko entered the control center of the Matsushiro base where she was greeted by an obviously stressed Misato. Misato stood there, her arms crossed, her face showing her irritation. When she noticed Ritsuko enter, Misato turned her head towards Ritsuko and spoke her mind.

"Dr. Akagi, Kei Kurosawa's calibration test went fine, the Eva accepted his data with zero problems. His activation test is about to begin – why do you insist on his testing before Toji Suzuhara's?"

"Because, Major Katsuragi, I believe testing him is of utmost priority. He is older than all the other pilots by a few years, so his testing will take priority over Suzuhara's. And after hearing about that "incident" with Kaji-san, it'd be best to separate him from the others for a little while longer. Speaking of them, have Asuka, Shinji, and Rei arrived?"

"Yes, they have and are watching from the small control room below us," Misato replied.

As Misato had said, the other Eva pilots were all inside the small control room, below the main control room. Shinji and Rei had made themselves comfortable on the couch that was placed in there (the small control room is set up as a small office of sorts). Asuka leaned against the wall, looking out the glass at Eva 04. Toji wasn't in the room, as he was preparing for his activation tests. Koji sat between Rei and Shinji on the couch; he was really nervous and didn't say too much. The atmosphere was heavy, no one spoke a word. Then, Asuka broke the heavy silence that occupied the room.

"So…what's your story?" Asuka asks quietly.

"…" There is no response. Asuka didn't quite direct her question so everyone remained silent… then after a few minutes, Asuka reworded her question.

"Hey, new kid, why are you here?"

Koji looked up; he knew that she was talking to him. Koji was nervous and uneasy; he had seen Asuka's rowdy behavior once already after Kei had super kicked the daylights out of Kaji. He didn't want to make her mad…

"Excuse me, I asked you a question, kid, or are you a deaf, dumb mute?"

Koji's gaze diverts back to the floor – he remains silent…

Just as Asuka started to show anger in her face, Shinji, uncharacteristically stepped in, "He's just a little nervous, Asuka, please don't push him," he said.

Asuka let out a weak sigh, "_great, another spineless male…_" she thought to herself, and then she replied, "Hey, kid, you still haven't told us who you are and why you're here?"

Koji, figuring that not talking at all would only anger the auburn haired girl, decided to speak up. Politely, Koji stood up and spoke, "I'm Koji Misawa, 10 years old…"

Asuka interrupted Koji after his name and age introduction. She walked up to him, leaned over, and said, "And why are you here?"

"I was recommended to be a back-up…for any pilot that may get injured in battle…"

Asuka had a blank look on her face; she was shocked at how well this kid spoke for only being 10 years old.

"Oh…so you're a spare pilot…I see—WHAT? _First_, that block-head Toji… _Then,_ that baka who took a cheap shot on Kaji… AND NOW a half-pint squirtwho _claims_ he's a back-up Eva pilot! The sacred fraternity of the Eva pilots is now zerstorte!"

"Ahhh…" Koji cringes as he hides behind Rei.

"What's the matter?" Rei replied softly. When she asks, Koji looks up at Rei, with tears in his eyes.

"I see… Soryu, he told you who he was and why he came here – you had no reason to yell at him… it seems you've frightened him…" Rei replied, once again in her usual soft spoken tone.

Asuka lets out one heavy sigh, and replies sarcastically, "…O.K. I'm S.O.R.R.Y…. there is that better?" She thinks to herself, "_baby…_"

Koji sits back between Rei and Shinji…with a smile on his face. He looks up at Rei and thinks, "_Wow, Rei Nee-san is so cool, she's nice too._" Rei notices Koji's smile and she smiles back at him. Shinji himself was smiling, trying to keep from laughing as he noticed Asuka steaming over by the observation glass.

_ATTENTION – WOULD ALL EVA PILOTS PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TOWARDS THE OBSERVATION WINDOW. UNIT 04 ACTIVATION WILL NOW COMMENCE…_

Asuka, already standing near the observation glass, muttered softly, "Why have us stand and watch this stupid activation…these kinda things take time – I'm gonna be bored to death…"

"The reason we are to observe Unit 04 and Unit 03's activation tests are to assess the limitations of our future teammates… They will be added to our unit as soon as they successfully activate and synch with their respective Evangelions…" Rei answers softly.

"…I didn't ask you, Wonder girl…" Asuka replied, arrogantly.

"_Who is Kei Kurosawa…I feel like I've heard that name somewhere before…Scheiße…_" Asuka continued to struggle with these thoughts as she looked on as the Evangelion Unit 04 Activation test was about to begin…

Kei sat inside the Unit 04 entry plug. Inside the plug, he had an item of sentimental value, much like Rei has Commander Ikari's glasses. His item of value is a weathered old pocket-watch. The watch looks very aged and worn. Kei picks up the watch and looks at it intently, when he opens the lid, it plays a soft melancholy tune…reminding him of his past…

A young boy sat on the shores of Kyoto, looking in the distant moonlit, starry sky. As he looked on, an older boy walked up behind him and put his arm on his shoulder. The boy looked up at his older brother and smiled.

"Ryoji!" the boy smiles to see his older brother.

"Kei, how's the night treating you?"

"It's beautiful, big brother, I love the night time sky. It always makes me feel at ease…and calm. I feel I can sense Mom and Dad when I sit here in front of the full moon like this…"

"The Second Impact has affected all of our lives… we barely even have seasons anymore here in Japan… at least we still get to gaze at the beauty of the stars and the sun…"

"Big brother?"

"It's my turn… I'll be going on our food run tonight."

"What's the target?"

"A military warehouse not too far from here," Ryoji replied.

"You've been on a few food runs before though, right big brother?"

"Yeah… I'll be home a little after midnight, so if you can't stay up - don't force yourself – I'll be here when you wake up, Kei…" He patted his younger brother on the shoulder and stood up. As he started making his way out of the refugee camp, Ryoji was greeted by four other boys and a girl.

"Good luck, Ryoji!"

"Bring back some good food for us tonight, Ryoji!"

The girl kissed Ryoji on the forehead, "Please be careful, Kaji."

"I will… I'll see you all later…" Ryoji replied, making his way towards the military warehouse…

Kei stayed sitting on the shore, looking at the moonlit skyline. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny pocket watch. When he opened it up, it played a soft melancholy melody…

_A few hours later, a group of soldier attacked our refugee encampment… We didn't have a chance… we had no guns, no means of self defense… When the soldiers rounded us up, what one of them said was one of the most shocking revelations I've ever heard in my entire life… He smiled as us with this cocky grin, and said, "No honor amongst thieves, eh? The one that tried to sneak in to our warehouse…he leaked the whereabouts of this place, for a price… It seems you've all been betrayed, but don't worry – I won't let you wallow in despair and hatred for him for his betrayal… I'll simply kill you miserable brats – this world has no use for rats like you…" After he said that, he raised right arm in the air...his troops all readied their rifles…and when that arm fell – opened fire on us… I fell into ocean…where the waters carried me to a mouth of a river… I don't remember the name of this river, but I remember the deep blood that I bleed in that river… Somehow I survived… a nice old man took me in and nourished me back to health… I don't know what happened to my comrades… I assume they're probably dead… but I do one thing: We were betrayed by Ryoji Kaji…my best friend…my older brother…my only family… _

Kei awoke in an unfamiliar bed. His entire torso was bandaged, with three red blotches signifying that he was wounded in three different locations on his upper body. He slowly sat up; where he caught a glimpse of an older man practicing martial arts inside the room. When the man noticed Kei was awake, he immediately ceased his training and approached the boy.

"You're finally awake, young one. I thought you were dead when I found you in that river… you were bleeding quite heavily. Luckily for you, I was able to resuscitate you back to health and patch you up. How on Earth did you end up that way?"

"…Well…you see…" Kei proceeded to tell the old man his entire story of how he, his brother, and 5 others would scavenge for food to survive. The he told the old man about how the troops raided their camp and of Ryoji, his older brother's betrayal…"

"I see…what is your name, boy?"

"…Kei…Kaji…"

"You sound hesitant…is there something wrong?"

"I don't…want to share the same last name as that coward…"

"Then why don't you let me train you…you can adopt my last name – Kurosawa."

_For the next 3 years, I was trained by Master Kurosawa…that's how I got my name, Kei Kurosawa… I no longer wanted to have the same shameful last name that my older brother carried… My master was an expert in Tae Kwon Do… After my third year, a representative from GEHIRN arrived… they said I had great potential… and wanted me to go to Germany to be a test pilot in their organization. Master Kurosawa told me that it was my destiny that I had to follow…who was I to disagree? I was just a kid… I said my goodbyes to Master Kurosawa and left for Germany… that was the last time I ever saw Master Kurosawa… The year was 2004, I had arrived in Germany. I was greeted by the key scientist who was working on Evangelion Unit 02, at the time, Dr. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu. She was a very pretty woman, but a very prideful woman too. It was that day that I met a little girl; a few years younger than me…her name was Asuka Langley Soryu, Kyoko's daughter. She was a very cute, lively young girl..._

Arriving at the GEHIRN base in Germany, Kei was greeted by Dr. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, chief engineer of the Evangelion Production Model, Eva Unit 02. It was in the initial production stages, the core has been completed – all that was necessary was a synchronization test to see if a pilot would be able to synch with the Eva. Dr. Soryu had three options she could go by: A, use Kei Kurosawa as the initial test pilot. B, use her daughter, Asuka Soryu as the initial test pilot. Or C, Kyoko Soryu, herself, would be the initial test pilot.

"You must be Kei Kurosawa, I'm Dr. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kyoko said, extending her hand. Kei took her hand in his, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Dr. Soryu."

"As you must have known, you have been asked to come here to partake in some of the testing we are conducting here in hopes of furthering along the Evangelion Production Model, Eva Unit 02 Project. The next test won't occur for a few more days, so please feel free to rest at my house – you won't be alone, I have a young daughter a few years younger than you."

"I see…thank you for your kindness, Ma'am," Kei replied respectfully.

_I agreed to Kyoko's proposition – I was given free room and board…and most importantly, I met Asuka. We got close and hung around each other constantly that entire year. Though…good things often don't last forever… Kyoko decided she would be the first to attempt Synchronization with an Evangelion… Unlike in 2004 when Yui Ikari was taken into an Evangelion when she tried to synch with it… Kyoko's synch failed and her mind was shattered. She never recovered…in 2005, shortly after her insanity, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu committed suicide by hanging herself… That day started out well, I asked the GEHIRN personnel if Asuka could try to synch with the Eva, since I had already synched with it many times with no problems. The new head of the project agreed. Asuka was elated; she was going to be a pilot. We had talked many times about it; she mentioned she wanted to do something to make people notice her, since her mother went insane; her mother treated a doll like it was her daughter… But… when she ran to tell her mother about the good news… she found her hanging – I ran with her, so I too had to witness the horrid sight of a dead corpse hanging from the ceiling… I think that's when Asuka changed… she became withdrawn, cold, and refused to show emotion. I hated to see her like this; it tore my heart apart… I had nothing else to do but leave… there was nothing I could do for anyway… The only thing I could do for her was give her what she wanted, the status as Second Children and pilot of Eva Unit 02. So, came the last days I was with GEHIRN…_

Church bells could be heard around the courtyard…though they certainly were not wedding bells. The funeral of Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu was underway. Asuka stood there, emotionless, just starring at her mother's grave stone. Kei stood by her, he held her hand, though she wasn't consoled. They could over hear older people around talking about Kyoko…

"The hypothetical became reality. Talk about unlucky, the proponent becoming the test subject herself."

"Then, that contact experiment was the direct cause?"

"Mental breakdown, that was the result of the contact."

"But how cruel is it to commit suicide, leaving such a young daughter behind?"

"No, there might actually be more to this than that."

Kei turned to Asuka, "You're so strong, Asuka…but in situations like this…there's no shame in crying…"

Asuka looked Kei dead in the eyes and replied coldly, "It's okay. I'm not going to cry. I'm going to think for myself."

Kei turned his gaze away from Asuka, and then turned and walked away…there was nothing he could do… The next day, Kei had arrived at the GEHIRN base early as usual. Then Asuka arrived a little later on… Kei had waited for her at the base entrance.

"Asuka, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…Kei…I…realized something…"

"W-What's that?"

"Only one of us will be chosen to pilot the Evangelion…"

"I see…then I guess I'll turn them down then," Kei replies with a smile.

"Kei?" Asuka looks up at him, her eyes glassy.

"Asuka, if you want this position, then I'll be glad to step down for you."

"Oh Kei…" smack Asuka's lips connected with Kei's.

"…Asuka…"

_After Asuka successfully synchronized with Evangelion Unit 02…I left GEHIRN… I never told Asuka I was leaving… I never told anyone why I was leaving… Before I knew it, I was back in Japan… I wandered the country for four more years… In 2009, I returned to Kyoto. I came across an Orphanage in the outskirts of Kyoto Prefecture. However, the Orphanage was dilapidated and worn. I decided to devote my time to fixing this Orphanage up. After I had fixed up the inside, I started to search out the homeless kids around the area and brought them back to this haven. I did not want kids following down the path I led… I continued to devote my efforts to helping orphans for the next five years. I also met Misato Katsuragi for the first time in 2009. She was off-duty from her job in NERV and was visiting Kyoto. I found out then that she had dated my brother Ryoji and was the guardian of Asuka for a few years in Germany… In 2013, I met an ex-nurse, Ren Hua, at a café in Kyoto. I told her about the Orphanage and she immediately wanted to help me out. I decided to find out more information on Ren…and I was shocked at what I had found. Ren Hua's real name is Ren Nagase. She underwent personality reconditioning to eradicate her rather…checkered past… There was one more face I met in 2013, a small boy by the name of Koji Misawa. His parents were caught in an "accident"… I was able to save this boy from the vehicle before it burst into a fiery inferno…_

"Kei Kurosawa…the test is about to commence. Are you ready to begin?" Ritsuko asked.

Kei, setting the pocket-watch on the panel in front of him replied, "Yes, Ritsu…I'm ready…" With that said, Ritsuko motioned to the tech crew to begin the activation test of Evangelion Unit 04…

**German Translations**

Zerstorte – Ruined

Scheiße – Sht

**Character Bios**

**Name: **Kei Kurosawa

**Sex: **Male

**Status: **Fifth Child, Pilot of Eva Unit 04

**Relations: **Brother: Ryoji Kaji

**Likes: **Tae Kwon Do, Art, and Seafood

**Dislikes: **Cowards, Water, and Misato's cooking

**Author's Note**

_Well there you have it, a deep look into Kei Kurosawa's past. It seems that Asuka doesn't remember Kei after 9 years. Will Kei's Activation Test be successful – It has been 9 years since Kei has been inside of an Evangelion…will his age become a risk as the only other people older than 14 to attempt to synch with an Eva were Yui Ikari and Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu and there attempts failed… Find out the result of the Activation tests of both Toji and Kei in the next chapter of my fic. It will be coming soon – Watch for it!_

_--**Rukaii**_


	5. Sorrowful Reunion

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter V

"Sorrowful Reunion"

"Kei…Can you hear me?" Misato asked quietly.

"Yes."

"We will now begin the Unit 04 activation experiment…Initiate primary connection…" Misato gave out the orders to begin the activation with a solemn yet somber tone. She was really worried about the outcome of this particular Eva activation…with Kei being older than the other pilots…

"Connecting main power supply…Activation voltage has passed the critical point."

"Roger…Shift format to Phase 2," Ritsuko responded.

"Connecting pilot to Unit 04…Opening circuits…Pulse and harmonics are normal…No problems detected in synchronization…All nerve links completed…Central nervous system elements are normal…Re-calculating, no error corrections…Checklist is satisfactory up to 2590…Approaching the absolute borderline…2.5 more…1.7…1.2…1.0…0.7…0.5…0.4…0.3…0.2…0.2, and rising…Borderline cleared…Unit 04 has been activated…"

"Understood," Kei replied coldly, "beginning interlock test…"

Meanwhile, Asuka, Shinji, Rei, and Koji were all observing the Unit 04 activation from the small, secondary control room located beneath the main control room…

"Everything seems to be going smoothly," Shinji assessed, looking on.

"Indeed," Rei replies calmly.

"Wow – Eva activation is pretty cool, huh Rei Nee-san?" Koji replies, looking up at Rei.

"…Cool…I did not find it too cold when I completed my re-activation…"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, squirt – Wonder girl here isn't the brightest bulb in the pack, if you know what I mean – little phrases like that just confuse her…she's hopeless…" Asuka jeered.

"…" Koji sinks back into the couch, his spirits down.

"Misawa, what is 'cool'?" Rei asks softly.

"Umm…when something is 'cool' it's something that…is…excellent or hunky-dory…"

"…Hunky-dory…I've never heard such odd talk…"

Shinji and Asuka, mouths agape, look at each other as Koji is trying to explain slang terms to Rei Ayanami…

"So…if you see something that is done excellently or flawlessly…You would say that 'it' is 'cool' – get it?"

"…I do not comprehend…I'm sorry…"

While Koji made a valiant effort to teach Rei more civilized forms of communication, Shinji got up from the couch and walked over to the observation glass window where Asuka stood, her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall looking out the window.

"Are you ok, Asuka?"

"…Huh? Oh…I'm fine, Shinji… Why do you care?"

"I was just…worried about you – you don't look so good, right now…"

"OH, SO I DON'T LOOK GOOD, IS THAT RIGHT?"

"I didn't say—"

"Just shut up, you idiot! I don't need you or anyone else to worry about me, alright!"

"…Fine…" Shinji, head down, turns around and heads to the exit of the secondary control room.

"S-Shinji, where are you going?" Asuka stammers, as Shinji is about to leave.

"…" Shinji ignores her as he opens the door and exits the room…

"…Idiot…" Asuka turns her head back towards Unit 04, so that Koji or Rei couldn't see that she was actually crying. Luckily for Asuka, Koji and Rei were still engrossed in discussion about forms of communication… Asuka locked eyes on the Silvery-white Evangelion Unit 04. It was successfully activated…by Kei Kurosawa…a name that is causing Asuka much mental anguish… She cannot understand why he hit Kaji the way he did and most of all…she feels as if she has heard that name before…

Meanwhile, as Shinji exited the secondary control room, Kei made his way over there. He had successfully activated and synchronized with Evangelion Unit 04 and was on his way to the secondary control room to watch the Unit 03 Activation test.

"You must be Shinji Ikari," Kei talked as he approached Shinji in the hall, "I still haven't properly introduced myself – I'm Kurosawa, Kei Kurosawa – It's a pleasure to meet you, Third Child," Kei extends his hand.

Shinji, feeling a little apprehensive, is a little slow to respond to Kei's handshake. He had in the past few hours witnessed this man knock out Ryoji Kaji with one side kick…so he had reason to be a little apprehensive. Then, he shook Kei's hand. Kei proceeded to continue talking afterwards.

"So, Ikari—"

"Please, call me Shinji."

"Haha, then you can call me Kei, Shinji," Kei replied.

_Strange, he seems very calm and kind…a lot different from when he laid out Kaji with that kick…_

After Shinji finished his thoughts, he gathered the courage to ask Kei about the incident, "Uh…Kei…Why did you—"

"Knock out Kaji? You see, Shinji, Ryoji and I go way back – that was just a little payback…though, I think if that was all he got, he would be getting off easy…"

"Oh…I see…"

"Shinji, Toji Suzuhara's Activation Test is about to start…why are you out in the hall? Isn't he one of your classmates from school?"

"Well…" Shinji tells Kei about the events that occurred inside the room.

"Ah…Asuka's not as tough as she seems, you know…"

"Huh?"

"Shinji…just bear in mind that her childhood was no better than yours…" Kei says softly as he passes Shinji, puts his hand on the door to the secondary control room and enters. Koji notices the door open and turns to see who's coming in. When he sees Kei enter, his mood is heightened just a little more. Koji gets up and goes over to greet Kei.

"Kei, I knew everything would go fine – you always come out of everything unscathed," Koji said, running up to Kei.

After greeting Koji, he and Kei made their way over to the center of the small control room. Koji took his seat next to Rei and Kei stood next to the couch on the opposite side of Rei. Rei looked up at Kei and spoke softly, "You were…cool out there…"

"Oh, well thank you…and who might you be?"

"I am Rei Ayanami, the pilot of Eva 00…"

"It's a pleasure to meet such a young and beautiful women like you, Ayanami," Kei replies, bowing slightly, "I am Kei Kurosawa, the pilot of Eva 04."

"Kurosawa… You…embarrass me…" Rei replied, blushing slightly.

Then, after greeting Rei, Kei looks over to the far corner of the room, near the observation window where he sees Asuka leaning against the wall and looking out the window at Eva Units 03 and 04. Kei leans his head down between Rei and Koji and whispers softly, "Could you two do me a huge favor and go down to the lounge and get us some drinks," Kei places a credit card in Rei's hand, "I would really appreciate it…"

"Sure," Rei responds softly.

Koji, nods and follows Rei out of the secondary control room… As they exit, Asuka turns her head slowly towards Kei… their eyes meet. Asuka the spoke in a rather soft spoken manner…

"I'll cut right to the chase… Why did you kick Kaji like that?"

"…I suppose you won't rest until you understand… Very well, I'll tell you…" Kei carefully tells Asuka about Kaji's past, safely omitting his own name from the scenario.

_I won't tell her that I'm Kaji's brother…that is something she'll have to find out on her own…_

Asuka was stunned…she had no idea that Kaji had a younger brother…to make matters more severe, Kaji had betrayed his brother and friends to save his own ass…

"Y-You're lying to me!" Asuka screamed, tears swelling in her eyes, "You're trying to ruin his image in my mind…so I don't love him anymore!"

"…Believe whatever it is you want, Soryu… I'm only telling you this… because I'm worried about you…"

"YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT ME? I don't even know you! And you come off as like we're childhood friends or something! How do you expect me to trust someone like you? You show up out of the blue, kick my beloved Kaji in the face, easily synch with your Eva, and expect me to believe Kaji is some kind of coward? I HATE you!"

_S-She doesn't even…remember me…well…I can't blame her…I'm no better than 'He' is…I left her…probably when she needed me the most… I guess she has every right to hate me…_

Kei looked Asuka in the eyes… then averted his gaze… He turned around and slowly headed towards the exit. When he got there, Koji, Rei, and Shinji opened the door. Kei stepped aside, as everyone filed into the room. Rei handed Kei his card back and Koji held up a can of green tea to Kei…Kei, grabbing the can, thanked Koji and told him that he would had things to take care of and would have to miss this second Activation test… Kei left the secondary control room with a heavy heart…

**Author's Notes**

_Today I'll have a little more notes than usual (lucky you guys, getting to hear me talk lol). Anyhow, in chapter 5 we began with the Activation of Evangelion Unit 04, which is Silvery White in color and is equipped with the experimental S2 Engine – I'll go into the capabilities of the S2 Engine in a later chapter, probably in 6 or 7… Anyhow, in this chapter we get to see Koji teach Rei some more civilized forms of communication – this is something that will grow as I tell my story chapter x chapter. It's been a few chapters now and I haven't done what I should have done since the beginning, I'd like to thank Blu-eEyes White Knight for his continual support and help that he gives throughout each week._

_Now, before I let ya'll go, pay attention to how cold Asuka is to Shinji and Kei in the beginning of my story – I promise that'll change in some way shape or form (for better or worse – I wont give that away). And how about poor Kei, his reunion with Asuka is nothing short of a disaster…not that I'm giving him any slack for leaving when they were kids, Asuka is quite cold to her childhood friend, but again, she doesn't remember him. _

_Last but not least, I'll give ya'll a preview of what to expect in Chapter 6 "Infection". In Infection, the Activation test of Evangelion Unit 03 will begin. Fourth Child candidate, Toji Suzuhara will have his biggest challenge in synchronizing with an Evangelion…but to make matters worse, something goes horribly wrong during his Activation – Evangelion Unit 03 is Infected with an Angel! Will NERV be able to cleanse the infected Evangelion or will NERV be forced to destroy the very Evangelion they hoped would ease their fight against the Angels? And what will happen to Toji Suzuhara? Check it out in the next chapter, Chapter 6 "Infection" – Watch for it!_

_--**Rukaii**_


	6. Infection

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter VI

"Infection"

Evangelion Unit 03 is solid black in color and in terms of specs is a lot like Evangelion Unit 02. Unlike Eva Unit 04, Unit 03 is not equipped with the experimental S2 engine. As stated, Unit 03 is basically an exact replica of Unit 02, just with a little different model design and color. The primary weapon of Evangelion Unit 03 is the prototype Progressive Scythe. With only one primary weapon, Evangelion Unit 03 is, unless prior equipped, best suited for melee combat. Now, Evangelion Unit 04 is the multi-versed combat Evangelion – with melee and ranged weapons both at arms length – Evangelion Unit 04 is a battle ready Eva equipped with the prototype Progressive Cannon (attached to the right shoulder blade), the prototype Bow that shoots Prog-Bolts, the prototype Progressive Katana, and of course the Progressive Knife. According to reports, the U.S., Germany, and China are working heavily on Project-E and are rumored to be developing more weapons, supplies, and Evangelions to fight against the Angels…

Toji Suzuhara, nervously, sat inside the entry plug of Eva Unit 03. He was coached through everything that was going to occur before, during, and after the activation test. Ritsuko promptly informed him that the test would begin immediately after calibration, which would take roughly thirty minutes to complete…

Meanwhile, Kei Kurosawa, having a not-so-great reunion with childhood acquaintance, Asuka Langley Soryu, was sitting on a bench outside of the Matsushiro base. He had not expected Asuka to remember who he was…but to be treated the way he had been by Asuka left a deep hurt in Kei's heart… At this point, Kei is approached by Misato, who has a thirty minute leave until the Unit 03 Activation test is ready to begin.

"Kei… Why are you out here? The Unit 03 test is going to start in a half hour or so…so…why are you out here? – I thought you'd be in the room with the other Eva pilots…"

"…I was…for a little while…"

"Did something happen?"

"…No…I just wanted some fresh air – that's all…"

"You're lying – It's Asuka isn't it…she's not understanding at all and to make matters worse, she doesn't even remember you does she?"

"Katsuragi…you've always been able to read me…since the first day I met you in Kyoto, 5 years ago…"

"Don't worry about it, Kei. Asuka's a difficult girl…but give her some time – I'm sure she'll realize it sooner or later…"

"Don't misunderstand me – I don't care about her…"

"Kei…"

"Just…leave me alone, Katsuragi…"

Misato stays put, beside Kei. Then she takes a seat right next to him.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, Katsuragi…"

"And I'm telling you that I'm not leaving."

"…Leave…"

"…No…"

"…"

"…"

"How long are you going to sit there, beside me, Katsuragi?"

"How long are you going to sit there and sulk, beside me, Kurosawa?" Misato replies, mockingly, using Kei's last name(Misato never calls Kei by his last name yet gets upset when others don't).

"…heh…hehe…hahaha!"

"…tee-hee…hehe…hahaha!"

Before long, both Kei and Misato were laughing in front of each other. Then, Misato put her hand on Kei's thigh, and leaned forward, closer to him, "Don't worry so much about Asuka…OK?" Misato says in a soft whisper.

"Ok, I'll stop worrying about her, if it makes you feel better, Katsuragi."

"That's another thing…you call Ritsuko 'Ritsu'…I want you to address me more familiarly too…"

"I thought you were jealous…"

"Shut up! I'm not jealous, it's just that I don't like you addressing someone you've just met more familiarly than someone you met 5 years ago – 'kay?

"Ok…Misato…" Kei replies softly.

"Why Kei…you're blushing…"

"…S-so are you…"

"N-No I'm n-not…" Misato stammers, standing up and twirling around, her back now facing Kei, "I-I have to get going back to the command control center now…"

"Yeah…you better get going..." Kei replies softly as Misato starts making her way back to the base…

"Kei?"

"Misato?"

They both speak simultaneously…

"You go first, Kei…"

"…Thank you – you've always been able to bring me up when I was down, Misato."

"…You're welcome, Kei…but if you remember, I was the obnoxious drunk whom you helped out 5 years ago," Misato replies softly.

"Heh-heh…that was one interesting day wasn't it… Oh, what were you going to say, Misato?"

"Oh…uh…nothing – it's nothing – I gotta get back now…" Misato replies, heading back inside the Matsushiro base…

Kei thought to himself as he watched Misato walk away…

_Misato's right…I shouldn't worry so much about Asuka – she is 14 going on 15 now after all – she can pretty much handle herself. Besides, she doesn't remember me anyway – I shouldn't dwell on the past when I have a job to do. I can't let Misato down…she brought me back to GEHIRN-no-to NERV after all… She was Asuka's guardian in Germany…but then she left Germany because she broke up with…Ryoji… Sht… That's right, she used to date that stupid son-of-a-btch… Well…I guess she's single now…hmm… Misato Katsuragi – 29 years old…almost a decade my senior(give or take a couple years)… but she does have that mature aura about her… What the hell am I thinking at a time like this? I need to get back and see how that Toji Suzuhara kid fares in his Eva Activation…_

Kei Kurosawa gathered his thoughts and made his way back into the Matsushiro base. After walking down various corridors, he was back at the secondary control room, where Asuka, Shinji, Rei, and Koji were all waiting in anticipation for the 2nd Activation test of the evening to commence. As soon as Kei entered the room, he noticed another presence in the room – Ryoji Kaji… Kei, deciding that a scene at this point is ill advised, simply walks over to the observation window and looks out at Eva Unit 03. Kaji, looks over at Kei – and to the shock of everyone in the room – approaches him.

"Kei Kurosawa… That was one heck of a kick, young man – where did you learn such a technique?"

"Hmph… I learned it from my Master… It's a simple side kick really."

"Oh… I see… a simple side kick… well, it sure knocked the hell out of me!" Kaji replied with a slight chuckle.

"…You're just weak…"

"Perhaps…"

"I don't think there's any 'perhaps' – you're weak – bottom line…"

"You're quite stubborn… you remind me a lot like a young boy I knew long ago… he was very stubborn, yet very warm hearted and kind.

"And you remind me of an older boy I knew long ago… on the outside seemed like a pretty cool guy, yet a miserable coward and cold blooded fool would save himself while his friends die."

"Ouch – Do I really give you that kind of impression?"

"Why don't you shut up and leave me alone, Ryoji?"

"…" Kaji turns and looks out the observation glass… The activation test of Eva Unit 03 is starting…

"Entry plug secured…Initiating first connection…Transmitting pulse…Graph read out is normal…All checklists up to 1350 have been cleared…No problems found in initial contact phase…"

"Roger. Shift the operation to phase two," Ritsuko ordered.

"All nerve links are normal…All checklists up to 2550 have been cleared…Harmonics are normal…We are now exceeding the absolute border line… Alarm Sounds

"W-What's that?" Asuka stammers.

"An error?" Rei ponders.

"T-this is kinda scary…" Koji replies, hiding between Shinji and Rei.

"Is it like when Ayanami's Activation failed?" Shinji asked worriedly.

"…" Kei remained silent and watched on…

"Break the Nerve circuits! Abort the test!"

"No good! Mission failure! High energy readings detected in body!"

"Impossible! An Angel?"

Evangelion Unit 03 staggers over to the right and starts to attack the wall with repeated fists bludgeoning the wall… Then an announcement is broadcasted throughout the base – it's Misato.

"Eva pilots, there is a confirmed Angel Infection inside Eva 03 – I want you 4 to get in your Eva's and launch – Ritsuko and I will give you more details from this command center!"

"You heard, Katsuragi – get going!" Kaji shouts. Asuka, Rei, and Shinji rush over to the room's exit. Koji gets up and runs over to Kei. Kei looks at Kaji and says, "Don't order me around, Ryoji…"

"Kei! Don't leave me!" Koji shouts.

"…Koji…"

"I'll watch him, you do what you have to do, Kei," Kaji interjects.

"…Koji…you'll be fine… please wait till we return…"

Koji nods and then Kei rushes out of the room… Shinji, Asuka, and Rei head towards the hangar – where Eva Units 00, 01, and 02 are stationed… Kei heads to the testing grounds – where Eva Units 03 and 04 are, separated by a thin wall…

Upon arriving in the hangar, Shinji, Asuka, and Rei are loaded into their respective Evangelions – where they wait for further orders from Misato. Kei, arriving in the testing grounds (Unit 04 partition), enters his entry plug and is inserted into Eva Unit 04. As soon as Kei is inside his Eva and synchronized, Misato contacts him and the others via comm.

"Kei, you're a thin walls distance between you and Eva 03… I've received word from Tokyo-3 – We've confirmed Angel Infection in Unit 03…"

Shinji interrupts Misato on the comm., "Misato – what about Toji?"

"…Toji's…still inside…" Misato replies quietly.

"So…If we destroy it – we run the risk of injuring and/or killing Toji Suzuhara?" Kei assessed, "So, I have a plan."

"Shut up – Kurosawa – Misato is the Major – She gives us orders – not you!"

"Do you want Toji to live or die, Soryu?"

"…" Asuka remains silent after Kei's response.

"Major Katsuragi – May I speak my plan?"

"Feel free…"

"Ok, Soryu and Shinji, you two will exit the hangar and circle around the base – towards the outside wall of this testing ground. By then, Eva 03 will have busted through the wall and we'll intercept it there. I'll be the decoy to lead it out of the initial base boundaries…and Ayanami, you'll be the sniper support – Don't aim for any vital parts on the Eva – Remember, Suzuhara is still inside that thing, so aim for hands and feet, understood?"

"Roger." Rei replies softly.

"I got it," Shinji replies.

"…Unit 02 will back him up…" Asuka replies unwillingly.

Units 00, 01, and 02 bolted out of the hangar. Once around the other side of the base, quickly equipped the power umbilical cables into the backs of their Evas…awaiting Unit 03 to bust out of the testing ground – they could already see the dents and damage caused by the infected Unit 03. Getting confirmation from the other pilots, Kei now knew that everyone was in position, so he made his way into the other partition of the testing grounds (where Unit 03 is raging)…

The moment Kei enters this partition of the testing grounds; the Infected Unit 03 stops its assault on the far wall, turns around, and faces Kei in Unit 04. After letting out a low growl, Eva unit 03 leaps in the air at Kei… but, just as Eva 03 is airborne, Kei darts forward, extending it's progressive Katana and slices a large opening in the far testing grounds wall. The opening is large enough to bust through, as Kei clears an opening. Once that's done, Kei in Unit 04 sprints on through the large hole in the wall he had just made to regroup with the other Eva pilots. Then, the Infected Unit 03 darts out into the open air, just as Kei has hoped. Immediately, once Unit 03 is out in the open, Rei fires three sniper volleys directly into the left patella of its leg joint. Losing balance, the Infected Eva drops to it's left knee – but that is only momentarily as an acidic looking substance is secreted from the units left knee…completely cauterizing its wound! Healed, the Infected Eva stands back up on its feet, leaps high up in the air, dodges another volley from Rei's sniper rifle, and lands on top of Asuka's Unit 02.

"Scheiße!" Asuka screams as her umbilical power cable is cut… the 0:05:00 countdown has commenced for Unit 02. But to make Asuka's matters worse, she had the Infected Unit 03 straddling atop her Eva. Just as it reached its hands back to strike, a large progressive arrow is shot through its right palm. Asuka looked back and say Kei posed with his Prog-Bow.

The Infected Eva, like with its knee joint, leaks out an acidic substance over its right hand – healing itself…

"The advancement of the Infection through-out Unit 03 is simply unbelievable!" Ritsuko shouts as she looks at the internal scan of Unit 03. Misato, a grim look on her face, stood fast with her arms crossed…she was concerned with how this Angel would be brought down…and if it was possible to do without killing Toji Suzuhara…

After witnessing the Infected Unit 03 heal itself for the second time, the Eva pilots were ready to face off against it again… Asuka's time was ticking, she only has 0:03:00 minutes remaining on her internal battery life… Shinji, stood beside Asuka and Kei, worried about Toji's safety… and Rei was in the mountain range around Matsushiro, perched with a high powered Sniper rifle…

"Well…_brilliant leader_ – do you have any bright ideas as to how to counter its acidic healing?" Asuka replied to Kei.

"…The problem is we're trying to save the life that is inside that Eva…if there was no pilot inside – we could easily finish this battle…" Kei answers slowly.

"W-wait, you're not suggesting that we disregard Toji's life?" Shinji retorts.

"No…I could never do that…"

"Kurosawa, could one of us attempt a distraction to Unit 03 while another attempts the removal of Unit 03's entry plug?" Rei inquires.

"Yes…Yes, Ayanami, that could work – Major Katsuragi, have you already attempted to eject the entry plug?"

"Yes…apparently it's stuck inside of the Eva…"

"Yes…the acidic liquid that heals it is also stuck to its back…keeping Eva 03's entry plug locked in place…" Rei responds through the scope of her rifle.

Thanks to Rei, Kei now had one more plan of action to try and save Toji Suzuhara's life…

"Ok, Soryu, since you have minimal battery life left, you will attempt to divert Unit 03's attention first, then Shinji and I will encircle it, and hopefully with a few good shots from Ayanami – we can save Suzuhara and get rid of this Angel Infection…Understood?"

"Roger." Rei replies calmly.

"I have less than 3 minutes left, but I'm Asuka Langley Soryu and I won't lose to another Eva!"

"I'll save you, Toji!"

With that said, the Evangelion team started to execute their attack…

_**Author's Preview**_

_Well there you have it, another cliff hanger – anyhow, this is my first attempt at trying to describe a battle between Eva's – the conclusion of this battle will occur in the next chapter – Chapter 7 "The Horrors of the Dummy Plug System"_

_**Author's Note**_

_I'm sure you've all noticed my hinting at a Kei x Misato pairing in this chapter – I'd say it's never safe to assume anything with me writing at the helm, because I can change my mind on a dime. But if I get a lot of good responses from you, the viewers, on certain pair hints, then I may follow them through. I hope you enjoyed 'Infection' – the next chapter should be finished sometime within the next week…peace…_

_--**Rukaii**_


	7. Horrors of The Dummy System

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter VII

"The Horrors of the Dummy Plug System"

"There's been an anomaly in Matsushiro!"

"Damage level minimum…Threat unknown…"

"Movement of an unidentified object detected at the site…Wavelength pattern is orange. It's not confirmed as an Angel…"

"Go to first stage alert…" Commander Ikari replies sternly.

"All personnel go to first stage alert…Attempting communication with Matsushiro now!"

"Matsushiro – do you copy – this is Lt. Maya Ibuki – What is your current situation – I repeat…"

"Lieutenant, we're currently in battle with Eva Unit 03…" Misato replied slowly.

"What? Eva 03? But, why are you fighting it?"

"Lt. Ibuki, Unit 03 has been infected by the 13th Angel!" Ritsuko retorted.

With less than 3 minutes remaining in her internal battery, Asuka would act as the primary diversion for Bardiel, the 13th Angel, while Shinji and Kei would encircle the Angel in attempt to force-remove the unit's entry plug, while Rei took long distance sniper shots at the Angel…however their plan couldn't have gone more wrong… As Asuka attempted to divert the attention of Bardiel, her battery time remaining ticked down and down. As she was nearing the final 30 seconds, Bardiel leaped high in the air and pounced atop Eva 02 – pinning Asuka to the ground… Her battery time would expire shortly after…

"Asuka's time is out – Eject the plug!" Misato ordered.

Asuka's entry plug is shot off into the distance – to prevent Bardiel from giving chase – Rei fired a volley of rounds at it. Seemingly irritated by the attack, Bardiel made another leaping attack. This time, Bardiel would leap really high up in the air and land directly behind Rei's sniper point. Bardiel then grabbed hold of Eva 00 and the same acidic liquid that it used to heal its injuries was now being dripped onto Eva 00's left arm unit.

"The Angel is invading Unit 00's left arm…The nerve systems are being corrupted!"

"Misato – your order's Major!" Ritsuko shouted

"…"

"Severe the left arm immediately…" Commander Ikari cuts in.

"B-But you've got to sever the neural connection first!" Misato retorts.

"Cut if off."

"…Yes, Sir…" Misato relays the order unwillingly…

The left arm is severed, blown off apart from the body of Eva 00.

"AHHH!" Rei screams, feeling the full effects as if her arm had been severed. The severing of Eva 00's left arm had knocked back Bardiel and stopped its invasion of the unit… Bardiel, seeing that Eva 00 can no longer fight, moves towards Shinji and Kei.

"Unit 00 is severely damaged. The pilot is wounded…The target is approaching Unit 01 and Unit 04."

"Oh no…" Shinji replies meekly.

"Shit… we have no choice… we have no other means of extracting this Angel…" Kei replies coldly.

"It will contact you in T-minus 20. You must destroy it." Commander Ikari orders.

"Why isn't Misato ordering this operation?" Shinji questioned.

"Due to the circumstances – I see it that I should handle this operation – Do Not question me again, Shinji."

"Toji is inside that Eva!" Shinji shouts.

"Damnit, Ikari – Commander Ikari, I'll take it out!" Kei shouts, shoving Unit 01 out of the way. Progressive Katana held firmly in front, Unit 04 charges the infected Unit 03. However, not even Kei could have foreseen the Angels ability to stretch its arms far distances… Bardiel easily slaps the Katana out of Unit 04's hands and throws Unit 04 about 6.5 kilometers off in the distance… leaving Unit 01 to fend for himself against the infected Eva 03…

"Shinji…we have no choices left… destroy the target…" Misato replies quietly.

"I can't – Toji is in there!"

Bardiel's hands reach out and grab hold of Eva 01's throat… its grip ever tightening by the second…

"Vital signs un-stable! The pilot is in danger!"

"Cut the synch ratio to sixty percent!" Misato shouted, in effort to protect Shinji's well being.

"Wait!" Commander Ikari intervenes, "Shinji, why don't you fight back!"

"I can't…can't do it…can't fight…my friend…my friend is in there…WON'T HURT HIM!"

"Then you'll die."

"BETTER THAN KILLING TOJI!"

"Dammit! Cut the synch between Unit 01 and the pilot."

"…Sir?" Maya inquired.

"Switch the synch circuit to the Dummy System.

"Commander – I told you the Dummy System wasn't finished yet – it's only in testing phases!" Ritsuko retorted.

"It's more useful than our current pilot – DO IT!"

Misato fell silent…she was unsure as to the capabilities of the Dummy Plug System…but hearing Ritsuko talk about it not passing initial testing phases made her very uneasy…nonetheless, Commander Ikari had taken control of the operation – there was nothing more Misato could do…

Inside of the Eva, it went dark – Shinji's link with Unit 01 had been severed…

"…cough…cough…W-What?" Shinji was startled as the interior of the plug started to glow a dimly lit red light…and something was activating behind his pilot seat… "What the hell are you doing, Father!"

"We have a reception signal…control switch over complete…Nervous system is now linked with the Dummy System…Emotive perception at 67.2...unable to monitor…"

"It'll do…Release the system – Commence Attack!" Commander Ikari ordered.

After the attack orders were inputted into the system, Eva 01 reactivated. Surprisingly it seemed stronger than ever, easily breaking the strangle choke hold that was placed on it by Bardiel. Then, turning the tables on the infected Eva, Unit 01 clenched both hands tightly on Eva 03's neck. Eva 01 was crushing Bardiels – Eva – 03's neck!

_WH-What's going on? I didn't do anything! Why is the Eva moving?_

"STOP IT! Damn it! Why won't the unit respond? What did you do? Father! Tell me!"

"…The useless pilot should just sit and be quiet…" Commander Ikari retorted coldly.

After squeezing Unit 03's neck tighter and tighter…finally…there was a crushing sound…a sickening noise of a neck being crushed… Unit 03's arms fell limp to its side… But Unit 01 was not going to stop – it was not in its program to stop until the target was completely obliterated…even though the threat was gone… Eva Unit 01 lifted Bardiel in the air and threw it directly down to the ground… then; Eva 01 reared its left arm back – to strike a crushing blow to Eva 03's head unit…however… Slash Unit 01's left arm is sliced off clean!  
"What the hell are you doing? Do you intend on destroying Eva 03!" Kei shouts, "Does Eva 03 look like a threat now! Does it look like it can cause 3rd Impact! Commander Ikari…Unit 03 has ceased function…please; turn off the Dummy Plug System…"

"Humph…Very well… Doctor Ritsuko Akagi! Major Misato Katsuragi! I want that Angel extracted from that Eva if necessary…if you can salvage the Eva – good – if you cannot – then destroy it."

Unit 04 forcibly removes Unit 03's entry plug and sets it on the ground. Exiting their Eva's, Shinji and Kei approach the plug… Shinji, though his links were severed, is holding his left arm…the rage of the Eva was felt by him…and then when Kei severed his Eva's arm, Shinji felt the pain of it…

Kei opened the hatch of the entry plug…Toji was inside…he didn't look too good… Kei enters the plug and pulls Toji out and lays him flat on the ground… Shinji runs up to them…  
"Toji!" Shinji yells.

"…It seems I was just in time…" Kei replies, as Toji starts to stir.

"Ugh…I feel like…shit…"

"You look it, Suzuhara," Kei replies, relieved that Toji survived…

_**Author's Preview**_

_It seems Toji Suzuhara has survived the deadly ordeal… But will he want to continue to pilot an Eva? Next time, in Chapter 8 "Changing of the Guard", Koji Misawa is informed that he may become the full time pilot of Eva 03. How will he take this news after witnessing the previous battle? Does that mean that Toji Suzuhara has decided that he no longer wants to pilot an Eva? What will happen to Toji's sister, whom was only hospitalized at NERV because Toji agreed to work there – If Toji calls it quits? All this and more in the next Chapter – Chapter 8 "Changing of the Guard"! Watch for it!_

_**Author's Note**_

_In this chapter you can see various differences from the series – in my retelling, Toji is not mortally injured, and he doesn't even suffer major injuries! Misato and Ritsuko are not injured in an explosion at Matsushiro. Also, I felt that it would be easier to distinguish the infected Eva 03 by calling it, Bardiel, the name of the 13th Angel. There's nothing real fancy done in this chapter – in the next chapter I'll push the characters personalities more than I did in Chapter 7. Thanks for reading!_

_--**Rukaii**_


	8. Changing of the Guard

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter VIII

"Changing of the Guard"

Toji Suzuhara, along with Misato Katsuragi, Ritsuko Akagi, and the rest of the Eva pilots all gathered in the large observation control room. Shinji was angry with his father for using the Dummy Plug System…but since Kei was able to stop the rampage, and in turn save Toji, he kept his cool. Asuka was depressed that she was easily defeated. Rei stood where she was, seemingly emotionless as usual. Kei was standing near the observation glass, watching Evangelion Unit 03…the Eva that was infected…

"Toji Suzuhara…how do you feel?" Ritsuko asked.

"I feel like crap…"

"Toji…about piloting the Eva…will you still pilot it?" Ritsuko asked.

"I…want my sister to get the best care…but…I don't want to pilot that thing," Toji says slowly, tears streaming down his cheeks, "if it wasn't for Kurosawa…I'd be dead…"  
"Ritsuko…it's not much of an expense to us to keep his sister in our hospital care…" Misato replies.

"Well…we do have Misawa – Koji Misawa will become the new pilot of Evangelion Unit 03…Kei, please inform him at once," Ritsuko replies.

"…Yes, Ma'am…" Kei says as he walks towards the door. But, before he gets there, he stops next to Toji, "Just so you know, Suzuhara…you're no coward – don't feel any shame in walking away…" he says, placing his hand on Toji's shoulder.

Kei made his way towards the small control room, where Koji was waiting there with Kaji. When Kei enters, Koji is sitting on the couch in the room and Kaji is watching out the observation window at Evangelion Unit 03.

"Koji…" Kei said quietly, and then over to Kaji, "Ryoji Kaji… Thank you for looking after Koji…"

"It's my pleasure, Kurosawa," Kaji replied in his usual smug manner. After briefly talking with Kei, Kaji made his way towards the exit, "I have some things to tend to – oh, by the way, you should really do something about that temper of yours, Kei Kurosawa," he says, smiling, as he walks past Kei.

"Smug bastard…" Kei thinks in reference to Kaji as he walks over to Koji. Kei sits down on the couch next to Koji…

"Kei Onii-san… H-How is Toji-san? I-Is he…"  
"Toji will be fine…had I intervened and later, there's not telling what may have happened to him and Unit 03…I'd imagine that Unit 01, running under that Dummy Plug System would have ripped Eva 03 completely apart…and with him synched it…he wouldn't of survived either…"

"…" Koji was silent as he listened to Kei speak further.

"Koji…Toji will be heading back to Tokyo-03…but not as the pilot of Evangelion Unit 03. He will resume regular daily school life once again…and…you will become the main pilot of Evangelion Unit 03."

"What? B-But I can't!"

"If you're worrying about the infection – don't. Ritsuko Akagi has cleared it from all forms of contamination. The Angel is no longer assimilated with Eva 03…there's nothing for you to worry about…"

"You make it sound so easy…but after seeing what happened…I can't do it! I can't! I can't! I can't!"

"Listen to me, Koji! If I thought for one second that you could not pilot an Evangelion – I would have left you back in Kyoto…But, I didn't leave you because of that belief… You can do this, Koji… You have far more potential than you give yourself credit for, kid," Kei retorts, ruffling Koji's hair.

"Kei Onii-san…"

"Listen – we're going to move Evangelion Unit 03 and Unit 04 to Tokyo-03 – you don't have to worry about a re-activation test today. So…will you pilot it?"

"…Kei Onii-san…Do you really think I can do this?"

"Koji – I _know_ you can do this!"

Koji smiles reassuringly, glad that Kei has so much confidence in him… After their talk, Koji and Kei made their way back to the main control room where the rest of the Eva pilots, Misato, and Ritsuko were...

"I-I'll pilot it…" Koji replies nervously as he enters the room.

"Mein Gott! He's just a little kid, how do you think he'll be able to pilot an Eva?" Asuka retorts.

"Asuka – Koji'll do fine – after all, you were able to synchronize with an Evangelion when you were at a young age…so I do not see any real reason to not let him make an attempt…"

"Kei Kurosawa…" Asuka thought to herself, "How does that idiot know that I was able to synch with an Eva when I was younger…"

Koji, looking down at the floor, fumbled with his hands. He was obviously really nervous; however, Rei walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll do well, Misawa."

Koji looked up at Rei, "T-thank you, Rei Onee-san…"

Rei smiles at Koji's response.

"Koji Misawa, we will commence the Re-Activation test in two days, back in Tokyo – 03… In the meantime, we will have to arrange the sleeping quarters for Kei Kurosawa and Koji Misawa…" Ritsuko started to say…

"I will live alone…" Kei speaks up, "And Koji Misawa will live with Misato Katsuragi…"

"Is that acceptable, Major Katsuragi?" Ritsuko replies.

"That is fine, Dr. Akagi…but where will Kei live?"

"There is an empty apartment directly annexed to Rei Ayanami's…Kei Kurosawa will live there," Ritsuko replies.

"That will be fine." Kei replies softly.

That day, the Eva pilots were relieved…they made their way back to Tokyo – 03. The transit flight back home was a quiet one…Asuka was silent, her pride had taken a blow after being defeated by Bardiel so easily…Rei was silent as per her usual…Koji was sitting between Kei and Rei, resting…Misato was sitting next to Ritsuko and Kaji…Shinji was sitting in between Kaji and Toji, he was quiet as well…No one really had much of anything to say…Toji would be going back to his normal every day life tomorrow… Koji would resume where Toji left off in two days...Everyone felt the tension that was in the air in that transport…

The Next Day…

Koji Misawa woke up in his new room; he shared the room with Shinji Ikari. In Misato's apartment, Asuka and Misato had separate rooms and Koji and Shinji shared a room. Shinji was still asleep in his bed, Koji sat up in his futon and check the time on the clock hanging on the wall – 6:00 a.m. – Koji had woken up entirely way too early for his first day of school…but he was always accustomed to waking up early at the orphanage. After stretching his arms in the air, Koji stood up, gathered his school uniform, and made his way to the shower…After he showered and dressed, Koji made his way to the living room where he relaxed on the sofa and watched some morning T.V. While Koji was relaxing watching morning T.V., around 6:30 a.m. Shinji emerged from his room and entered the bathroom. After he was done showering, Shinji made his way out to the living room where he saw Koji.

"Oh, Good Morning, Koji!"

"G-Good Morning, Shinji," Koji stammered, he was still nervous around his new environment…his first night away from Kei…was racked with nightmares…Koji could hardly sleep but he still managed to wake up at this usually early time…

After greeting Koji, Shinji made his way into the kitchen and started to make breakfast preparations. He walked over to the cupboard and took out three plates…then, realizing that Koji was the newest addition to the household, took out one more plate and placed it on the table… Asuka was the last of the children to awaken. She went directly into the bathroom and took her shower…As Shinji was running the water, Asuka promptly rushing out, wearing her favorite red towel – cursed Shinji because the water temperature in the shower became increasingly hotter.

"It's HOT! You think by now you would wait till I'm out of the shower before you start breakfast?"

"I'm sorry, Asuka…"

Asuka, sighing, shuts the bathroom door after Shinji stops running the water and continues taking her shower…After she had finished showering, Asuka went into the living room where Koji was watching T.V. and sat on the sofa (not right next to him but one cushion in between them). Asuka was wearing her school uniform and her usual synch sensors as a hair band. Then, as Shinji was making the final breakfast preparations, Misato drug herself out of her room and slowly entered the kitchen. Once Misato drags herself over to the refrigerator, Shinji informs everyone that he has finished breakfast and is going to serve it now. Koji and Asuka make their way into the kitchen slowly after Shinji's announcement. As Koji and Asuka sit down at the table, Misato takes a beer from the fridge, opens it, and chugs it down. Then after chugging down an entire beer in one chug, Misato takes another beer from the fridge and makes her way over to the table and takes her seat.

"Miss Misato…you really shouldn't drink like that in the morning…" Koji replies out of generosity…yet…it created the adverse effect… Shinji fell silent and Asuka acted as if she had not heard young Koji's comment and kept on eating her breakfast… Misato's face showed clear signs of agitation, however, as she noticed Koji's worried face – Misato regained her cool.

"Don't worry about me, Koji… I can take care of myself – it's my job to take care of you kids after all!" Misato replied followed by a nervous chuckle.

Koji nodded nervously and continued to eat his breakfast… Afterwards, he complimented Shinji.

"Shinji, wow, that was really good…it reminded me a lot of Ren's cooking…"

"Ren?"

"Ren is a lady that helped care for many young kids in Kyoto…" Misato replies on Koji's behalf. She decides it best to keep it a secret from the rest that Koji is an orphan, so she answered Shinji's question with a half-truth. After eating their morning breakfast, it was off to school. Koji was placed in the 8th grade, the same grade as Rei, Shinji and Asuka. Though Koji had never graduated from a college much like Asuka had, had it not been for the incident that left him an orphan in the first place – he very well may have been attending a prestigious college right now… Due to Koji's intelligence, he was bumped up multiple grades.

"WHAT? He's in our class! He's a little kid!" Asuka shouted the moment she realized that Koji was the newest addition to their class.

"What will be – will be, Asuka, besides, we know that Eva pilots must maintain close quarters when off duty," Shinji replied.

"I _KNOW _that, 3rd Child!" Asuka retorts.

"H-h-h-ello…I-I'm…K-Koji Misawa…" Koji stammers while he introduces himself to the class.

After the awkward introductions, the class greets Koji and he is seated in the front, behind Hikari Horaki, the class Representative… After homeroom was over, Hikari approached Koji, "Don't be afraid to ask me any questions, as your class Rep., it's my duty to make sure you know where you're going and what you're doing!" she told him in a strong confident voice. Koji thanked her and went on to his next class – P.E. Class – due to Koji's age; he is grouped with the younger kids in a co-ed P.E. class. The task at hand on this current day of P.E. Class was kick ball. After the teams were selected, Koji found himself up next…he looked directly at the opposing pitcher…a girl, she was the same age as Koji, but was still in the elementary school curriculum. She pitched (rolled) the ball towards Koji really well… in fact, so well that she managed to get the first strike out of the game against him. Koji's strong point was never sports, as he was more adept at academics… After P.E. Class, the girl approached Koji as he was packing his things in his book bag…

"You're the new kid, right?" she asked.

"Y-yes…I'm Koji Misawa…"

"Don't be so nervous, Koji" she replies with a smile, "The names' Sakura – Sakura Kusanagi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

_**Author's Comment**_

_In this chapter, I focus on Toji's decision to return to his everyday normalcy rather than remaining an Eva Pilot… Koji Misawa is left with the burden of becoming the new pilot of Eva 03, and thanks to a little encouragement from Kei Kurosawa, the current pilot of Eva 04, he accepts the task. The other elements I want to start to touch on are the introduction of Koji Misawa into the school scheme. He's in the same class as Shinji, Rei, and Asuka, due to his high intellect, yet for some classes he takes on his normal age/grade level – such as PE – this is where he meets a young girl his own age, Sakura Kusanagi – one of the more popular girls of his age group. When you notice Koji's nervousness in the latter portions of the chapter, it has nothing to do with him thinking Sakura is hot or that he falls for her – Koji is nervous around people he doesn't know and is also really nervous around people who are very accustomed to talk – Sakura is a very outgoing girl. Must like Ren Hua, at this point, Sakura is a support character who will be a focus point around Koji's life during the school scheme. Sakura will probably not often, if ever, relate to Koji during the Angel/Eva Battle scheme._

_**CHARACTER BIO! --**_

**_Name: K_oji Misawa**

**_Age:_10 years old**

**_Eyes: _Blue**

**_Hair: _Spiky Black (Long)**

**_Status: _New 4th Child, Potential Pilot of Eva Unit 03**

**_Dislikes: _Spicy Foods, Misato's cooking**

**_Likes: _Television and Reading**

**_Parents: _Hitomi and Daisuke Misawa (Deceased)**

_**Author's Preview**_

_Koji Misawa's recurring nightmare's about the death of his parents continue to haunt him…lonely and depressed, Koji desperately wants to live in with Kei, the one man whom he's known in the past year, the man who helped care for him and other orphans in Kyoto – Kei Kurosawa… However, Kei Kurosawa believes it's in Koji's best interest to maintain living with Misato… Disheartened…young Koji attempts to run away… Next time, Chapter 9, "I'm…Home…" -- Watch for it!_

_--_**Rukaii.**


	9. I'm Home

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter IX

"I'm…Home…"

Classes had ended for the day, Shinji, Asuka, and Koji (Rei went home by herself) made their way home. Asuka took the lead of the pack, walking a few steps in front of Shinji and Koji. Koji walked a step to two behind Shinji. Then, Shinji stopped walking, which in turn, caused Asuka and Koji to stop walking. Asuka spun around, wondering why Shinji had stopped.

"What's wrong, Shinji?"

Shinji, much to Asuka's chagrin, seemingly ignored the red-haired spit-fire and turned directly to Koji, "How was your first day, Koji?" he asked.

"…It was ok; I guess… the classes are kind of boring…"

"Of course they're boring – I did graduate from college, in Germany, a little less than a year ago!" Asuka interjected.

"W-wow, that's amazing – you're smart, Asuka!" Koji replied.

"Heh, of course I am! …Hey squirt?" Asuka was referring to Koji.

"Y-yeah?"

"Did you meet any cute girls in P.E. class?" Asuka teased. Asuka knew that the only age-grouped class that Koji attended was P.E. class, so she saw her opportunity to poke some fun at young Koji.

"…twiddles thumbs …w-well…"

"Come on, Asuka, don't embarrass him," Shinji intervened.

"You guys are no fun!" Asuka retorted running ahead of them back to Misato's…

Later that evening, Shinji was in the kitchen preparing dinner, while Asuka was lying on her stomach in the living room watching TV. Koji was seated on the sofa, he wasn't watching the TV – he was reading a rather large book.

"I thought classes were boring, squirt? Why are you reading the assigned work?"

"I like this book – it talks about the second impact and about how a family stationed on Antarctica survived the impact of the meteor."

"…You do know that's a cover right?"

"What are you talking about? The Second Impact occurred when a meteorite slammed into the Antarctic continent, shifting the seasons and causing all sorts of natural disasters."

"That's a cover, squirt… A cheap cover story so the people don't create a mass panic…"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You're as clueless as that idiot, Shinji. You both believed that cheap text book story about Second Impact…"

"Asuka, Koji, Misato, dinners ready!" Shinji informed the household.

"Well, we better get going, Shinji may be an idiot, but his cooking is good."

"A-Asuka?"

"Yeah, what is it, squirt?" Asuka replied, turning her head back towards Koji.

"…It's…nothing…"

"…O.K…" Asuka replies slowly, shrugging her shoulders and then walking into the kitchen to join Misato and Shinji. Koji would follow in shortly thereafter… Koji was the first to finish his food, excusing himself shortly after. Koji went down the hall into Shinji's room. Koji and Shinji were now rooming together, while Misato and Asuka each had a room of their own – the rooming arrangement was the obvious choice. Koji slept on a futon on the floor near the far wall from Shinji's bed.

_This place seems much more boisterous than the orphanage…and there is much less people here than at the orphanage as well… Kei suggested I live here with Misato Katsuragi, Shinji Ikari, and Asuka Langley Soryu… They seem like nice people… Shinji seems to care about me and tries to start up conversation… Misato seems like a nice person, though her drinking is a bit of a draw back, I like her… Asuka seems very self-absorbed, but sometimes I think she goes out of her way to make my life miserable – yet, I think she's a good person… Rei Ayanami is somewhat of an enigma – she isn't too knowledgeable about informal speech, but she seems kind and I like her… Sakura Katsuragi, from what I here is one of the more popular girls in her class. Of course I was ill informed as I was bumped up into the 8th grade with the rest of my co-pilots… Co-pilots… I'm to take part in a Unit 03 Re-Activation test tomorrow… I-I'm…scared…_

Koji was seated in the backseat of his parents' car, his Father Daisuke was driving and his Mother Hitomi was sitting passenger.

"Honey, do you think that self-study is the best course of action for Koji?"

"The boy's a genius, Hitomi, there's no reason to put him in with a pack of kids who'll just hold him back."

"Daisuke…you know I'm talking about people skills…if we don't place him in a public school at least, he'll grow up gruff and unfriendly…like the kind of guy my friend back in college got hitched with."

"Are you referring to Yui Ikari?"

"Y-yes…"

"You know…I think he married her solely because of her connec…"

Daisuke was unable to finish his sentence…a large tanker truck had jackknifed and tipped over…Daisuke, unable to react in time, slammed directly into the tanker truck…then the car burst into flames…all faded to darkness…

"Noooooooooo!" Koji screamed, as he sat up in drenched sweat…he had been dreaming… Just then, Misato rushed into the room. Shinji had woken up the instant Koji let out a scream.

"It's ok; you were having a nightmare – calm down!" Misato comforted Koji.

"M-Mom…D-Dad…" Koji continued to cry in Misato's arms.

"Koji…" Shinji muttered worriedly…

The Next Morning…

Koji had woken up before everyone yet again…but instead of sitting down on the sofa and watching T.V…he left the apartment and headed towards Kei's small apartment… When he arrived, he knocked on the door and waited… then after a couple minutes, Kei opened the door.

"What are you doing out this early, Koji?"

"C-Can I come in Kei Onii-san…can I…stay here from now on…I don't like it at Misato's…I have nightmares every night…"

"If that's what you came to see me for…then I'm sorry, I can't help you. I made those living conditions for you for a reason, Koji. One of these days you're going to have to learn to get along with out me… You'll live in a real family soon… I believe that… So, you're just going to have to deal with the circumstances…alright?"

"…Why? I don't like it there! I want to live with you – I feel safe with you Onii-san!"

"…I'm sorry – the answers…no."

"…I…I hate you!" Koji screams at Kei before darting off.

"…It's for your own good…"

Later that day…at NERV…

Misato was in a panic, when she woke up in the morning, Koji was no where to be found. She, along with Shinji, and a sleepy Asuka looked around parts of the city before coming into NERV. They struck out, not finding any trace of Koji. When they arrived at NERV, Misato instantly sought out Kei.

"Kei, have you seen Koji this morning?"

"…Yeah, he came by my place early in the morning…why?"

"Because we have been worried sick all morning, looking for Koji – he's disappeared…"

"…So…he didn't go back after all…"

"Kei – what are you talking about?" Misato inquired.

"He stopped by my place…he wanted to move in with me – I told him no… Then after saying he 'hated' me, he ran off. I guess he ran away…"

Ritsuko over-hearing Kei and Misato's conversation approached them.

"Misawa has run away?"

"Apparently…"

"Well, it's impossible to run the re-activation test with out Misawa… I suppose we'll postpone the testing…" Ritsuko replied, discouraged. Then turning to Misato, she said, "Misato, could you look for Misawa?"

"Yes, I'll notify Section 9…Kei and I will look for him too. We hope to have him back by nightfall…hopefully…" Misato replied quietly.

Even later that day…

Koji sat alone on a hillside, the wind blowing his long spiky hair and drying his eyes from all the crying he had been doing…

_I shouldn't have said that to Kei… He's been there for me this past year when I've needed him most…him and Ren… He wouldn't suggest the living arrangements if he knew it wouldn't have been good for me… I should go back and apologize…_

After gathering his thoughts, Koji started up the hill, back to the main road. But before he got there, someone stopped him… A woman dressed all in black…almost like a ninja. She had long brown hair, tied up high in the back in a ponytail, to keep out of her way. She wore a mask that covered her mouth and nose. Only her eyes were revealed…

"Koji-kun…you shouldn't wander from your destiny… when you stagnate…so will others… when you push forward… so will others… Sometimes your very actions create the very outcomes in life… You are more important than you know or realize… It was no mistake that you and Kurosawa were selected to become Eva pilots… Fate…Destiny… Changing one's destiny is a difficult task… Quite possibly the selection of two children instead of one and the mere surviving existence of Evangelion Unit 04…is a sign that Destiny has been altered… You and Kurosawa…have been given a chance to be center stage to this play… The Human Instrumentality Project… You and Kurosawa are now a part of it… and Suzahara is no longer a part of it…"

"W-hat are you talking about? W-who are you?" Koji stammered in confusion. He stared at this weird woman, who was spouting about destiny and fate…

"Who I am…is of no importance…for now…but…I promise you will get to know me…much better than before…" the lady in black replies with a chortled laugh.

"Koji!" Kei yells from a distance, running up to Koji. Then he looks up, noticing the woman in black, "Who the hell are you?"

"Just a girl who wants to make a living…I have a life too ya know…" she replies grinning wryly.

"Yeah…a life of ambiguity and deception…I can see it in your eyes…"

"If you only know…If you only knew…Kurosawa…" She replies cryptically…and then throws down a small marble…which explodes in a cloud of smoke…when the smoke clears; the woman is nowhere to be seen…

Kei looks around…but the woman is nowhere to be seen…nowhere…

"Damn…I didn't think ninja's existed…but she sure fit the bill…" Kei replies, before checking on Koji, "…Hey…I'm sorry kid…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…I'm just glad I found ya…" he puts his hands on Koji's shoulders.

"I-I'm…sorry, Kei… I said I hate you… I don't hate you, Onii-san…"  
"Hey…don't get all emotional on me, little brother…I just came to make sure you're alright…but I won't be taking you home," Kei replies motioning to Misato's car which is parked on the main road.  
Koji smiles at Kei, "I understand…at least…I think I do…part of it…strangely enough…is a result of that woman said… Kei, she said that you and I are connected by threads of fate to a much larger picture…but… I still don't quite get what she's talking about…"

"Don't worry about it, kid…Let's…just go home…"

After a silent ride home, Koji Misawa watched as Misato, Shinji, and Asuka stepped inside the apartment…he watched as they seemed relaxed to return home…he questioned 'Do I have a home?' and then he realized…this was his home…he was always welcome here. Koji steps inside after everyone and looks up at them…"I'm…Home..."

**_Author's Note_**

_Here's an interesting chapter where you get a taste of Fate and Destiny – from a mysterious female dressed all in black. Her knowledge of time is noticeably vast…What Role will she play in the future? Well, let's just say that if you think you've seen the last of her…think again!_

_**Author's Preview**_

_Next time, in Chapter 10, Koji participates in the Re-Activation of Evangelion Unit 03 – still worried that the same fate that befell Toji will befall him as well, Koji is a bundle of nerves…however, he is able to pull himself together, with a little encouragement from Rei, Shinji, Misato, and Kei – Koji is able to follow through with the test…but what will the outcome net? Will Koji be lost in Evangelion Unit 03 or will he be able to activate it successfully? What happened to the Angel presence inside of Eva Unit 03? And will our heroes see that female lady in black again? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter, Chapter 10 – Re-Activation of Unit 03… Watch for it!_

**--Rukaii.**


	10. ReActivation of Evangelion Unit 03

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter X

"Re-Activation of Evangelion Unit 03"

Koji was walking…on his way to NERV… Today was the day that he would partake in the Unit 03 Re-Activation. He walked with a mind full of doubt and worry but… nevertheless… he kept walking towards NERV. He was thinking about the past days events… his arrival… his first day at school… running away… meeting a mysterious female in black… and today, the expected Re-Activation of Evangelion Unit 03 was only minutes away…

While Koji was walking on his way to NERV, Ritsuko and Maya were going over the current status of Evangelion Unit 03 with Misato…

"So…what's the status of the **Angel Infection **of Unit 03?" Misato asked in a rather calm manner. It was Maya who started off the explanation of the current status of Unit 03.

"Well, Major Katsuragi, we ran 229 tests since retrieving it from Matsushiro… We were able to extract the virus from the unit and have stored it in a rather large capsule about the size of an entry plug."  
"You mean you have the Angel inside of that capsule?" Misato retorted, but this time she was answered by Ritsuko.

"Essentially – Yes, we do, however, the virus is contained – there is no risk of biohazard contamination. The **Angel Virus** has been completely removed from Evangelion Unit 03's system."

"I see…" Misato started, "Then the Re-Activation Test of Evangelion Unit 03 will be able to commence in 30 minutes as planned?"

"Affirmative, Major," Ritsuko replied.

"That's all until Koji arrives – I'm going to head to NERV Entrance and wait until Koji arrives…" Misato replied, leaving the command center.

Meanwhile… Shinji and Asuka were in school, it was their lunch period. Toji had returned to his usual self, now not having the stresses of being an Eva pilot upon his shoulders any longer plus his little sister was able to remain in the I.C.U. of NERV hospital. He sat in his usual last desk in the column of desks in the classroom, raving over his self-proclaimed 'best part of the day' – Lunch time. Sitting next to Toji were Shinji and Kensuke… Kensuke was whining that Toji didn't relinquish his candidacy of an Eva to him. Toji and Shinji were eating lunch and laughing at Kensuke's irritation. Asuka was sitting with Hikari, looking on…

Asuka lets out a sigh, "The three stooges are back in action…It's so pathetic…"

"I don't think so, Asuka," Hikari replies, "it's good to see Suzuhara back after being absent for a couple of days – I was worried about him."

"Geez, Hikari, there you go again – he's a jock and jerk – what can you possibly see in him?"

"His…kind and gentler side…" Hikari replies quietly.

Asuka just sits next her friend, in partial shock, shaking her head at what she had just heard. Then she glanced over and noticed Rei's empty desk…

"Why'd Wondergirl have to go too? It's Unit 03 Re-Activation... I would've liked to take a day off of school too…" Asuka thinks to herself.

Back at NERV, Koji was getting ready in the locker room area. He had put on the plug suit…but the only problem was that is was way too big. It didn't fit him at all. Poor Koji was in a fix… he started to get worried… but then, Rei, already in her plug suit approached Koji.

"Press this button on your right wrist here…" Rei says, pressing the button on his right wrist. Upon pressing the button, Koji's plug suit conformed to his body size.

"Wow…thanks Rei Onee-san," Koji replied, blushing slightly.

"You're Welcome, Misawa…I'll escort you to the testing grounds now…" Rei replied calmly.

Rei led Koji to the cage, where she told him to enter. When Koji got in, he watched Rei, until he could no longer see her, as he elevated up to the entry plug of Evangelion Unit 03. Once he got up to his plug, he exited the cage and walked up to the entry plug…takes a deep breath and enters the entry plug.

"How are you feeling, Koji?" Ritsuko asked him.

"I feel fine…"

"Ma'am, according to our scans, he's quite nervous..." Maya replied.

"Koji, you're going to have to calm down for us to proceed with this test," Ritsuko said.

"B-but what if it does what it did when Toji tried to activate it…" Koji replied with much worry.

"Koji," Misato said in an understanding voice, "think positive and be strong, Koji…I know you can do this," Misato smiles on the on screen monitor. Her smile puts Koji more at ease…

"His brain waves are stabilizing…he's calming down," Maya reported.

"Ok…Begin Activation!" Ritsuko replied strongly.

While the Initial phase was cleared, Kei stood by near the cage, watching on. Standing next to him was Rei. She had a calm look about her as she watched on. Kei, however, was not so calm. He was worried about Koji.

"I hope everything goes smoothly…"  
Rei looks at Kei once he starts speaking, "Do you have doubts?"  
"I wouldn't say I have doubts…I just worry about the kids well being…that's all."

Rei, upon hearing about Kei's concern, smiles, "He'll be fine."

"But, how can you be sure?"

"I sense he will be ok…" Rei replies calmly.

"…I hope so…" Kei replies worriedly.

The Initial phase was over, Koji had cleared it easily. Everything thus far had gone as smooth as it had when Toji passed the Initial phase in Matsushiro…now the Second Phase…the phase that triggered the initial dormant Angel to infect it…but now that the virus has been removed, in theory, everything should proceed smoothly and Evangelion Unit 03 should Re-Activate successfully…

"Shift format to Phase 2," Ritsuko ordered.

"Connecting pilot to Unit 03…Opening circuits…Pulse and harmonics are normal…No problems detected in synchronization…All nerve links completed…Central nervous system elements are normal…Re-calculating, no error corrections…Checklist is satisfactory up to 2590…Approaching the absolute borderline…2.5 more…1.7…1.2…1.0…0.7…0.5…0.4…0.3…0.2…0.2, and rising…Borderline cleared…Unit 03 has been successfully re-activated…"

"How do you feel, Koji?" Misato asked.

"I feel fine…I don't feel any problems."

"You did great, Koji," Ritsuko responds, "Your first successful synch with Eva Unit 03 is 30 percent...and with no prior training that's remarkable."

"I see…I'm glad," Koji makes a weak smile.

After the test has concluded, the entry plug is ejected and Koji exits Evangelion Unit 03. When he arrives at the cage elevator, he finds Kei and Rei standing there to greet him.

"Kei Onii-san and Rei Onee-san!" Koji shouted, running up to both Rei and Kei and pulling them into one big group hug.

"You did well, kid," Kei replied, kneeling down in front of him – ruffling his hair.

"I must agree, Misawa's ratio is above acceptable for having no prior training," Rei added.

Later that day…

When Shinji and Asuka arrived back at Misato's apartment, they soon wished they hadn't came…Misato was preparing dinner. Disheartened, Shinji and Asuka changed into more casual clothing and made their way into the kitchen where Misato has her instant-dinner set up on the table. Koji questioned why Shinji and Asuka seemed so down.

"You'll see…soon enough…" Asuka replied slowly.

With that said Koji started to eat…and after his first taste of the food a look of horror and anguish appeared on his face. He fell out of his chair onto the ground in agony… Like he had just swallowed poison that was slowly eating away at his insides leading to his inevitable death…though he was not dying…not at all…he was merely suffering the side affects…of Misato's cooking…

Meanwhile…

In a secluded council, SEELE met…the visual on their on-screens were all off, displaying only their numbers. In the council was a woman, wearing all black…the very same woman that confronted Koji and Kei the previous day…

"Do we have records of an infection in Evangelion Unit 03?"

"We do indeed…it seems Ikari is being smart…concealing the truth may be a specialty of his…but he knows it is ill advised."

"We have hired a specialist…one who will keep…proper tabs on NERV… Ryoji Kaji is being suspected. I'm losing faith in his abilities."

"What is your name, Specialist?"

One of the SEELE members, **Chairman Keele**, the number one guy in SEELE spoke, "I already know who she is…she can be trusted…but for all intensive purposes…I shall give her a code name to call her by – Lilia…"

"Specialist Lilia…I hope you are prepared to leave immediately on your first major assignment?"

The woman called 'Lilia' grinned devilishly underneath her face mask. But the sinister look in her eyes told that she was more than ready…

_**Author's Note**_

_Well this chapter is slightly shorter than the others but as you can tell it's pretty packed with some interesting details – If you'll notice the bolded terms in the text – those are terms that you'll probably see again later on in the story._

_**Author's Preview**_

_With the Angel Virus under ice, an Evangelion Unit 03 successfully re-activated, things are looking pretty good for NERV…or are they? Next time in Chapter 11, Koji partakes in his first mission as an Eva pilot as another Angel is bearing down on NERV HQ. Will fear overtake Koji in his first battle? What is the assignment that SEELE plans to assign Specialist 'Lilia'? Find out in Chapter 11, "Fight or Flight?"_

--**Rukaii**


	11. Fight or Flight

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XI

"Fight or Flight"

It was around 2 A.M the following morning…still dark as night. NERV Personnel were stationed at the entrances to the Geo-Front. There are 4 known entrances to NERV, the main entrance, 2 emergency entrances, and a side entrance for high ranking personnel only. There was one Sentry posted at each emergency entrance and the side entrance, and two Sentries posted at the main entrance. At the main entrance, bored, the sentries were immersed into conversation to pass the time…

"Hey, I heard a rumor going around…"

"Yeah…and what's that?" Sentry B replied, lighting up a cigarette.

"Rumor has it that there's a spy in NERV..."

"Oh really…is that so?" Sentry B replied, before taking a puff of his cigarette, "…I'm telling ya…this job don't pay well…they don't even train us properly to defend against any real invaders…" He takes another puff. "You know what grinds my gears…Well I'll be damn…look at that." Sentry B says, pointing at a woman standing in front of them in the cold night…completely naked.

"Nice night for a walk, eh baby?" Sentry B replied casually. The woman smiles in response to him and starts to approach.

"H-hey lady…I d-don't know why you're walking around late at night like this…but this is a restricted area – y-you're going to have to turn around."

"Aw come on – do you realize the opportunity we got here?" Sentry B whispers to Sentry A.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Aw shit, I forgot – you've never been with have you?"

"H-hey t-that's not the point!"

"…You don't have any idea what to do with a woman…tsk…tsk…guess that leaves more for me," he replied with a smug grin on his face. Sentry B approached the nude woman.

"How about you and me…have a little fun on this cold lonely night?"

The lady looked into his eyes almost like that of an animal…and kissed the Sentry rather hard on the lips. They were enveloped in a heated kiss…as they kissed; the woman slid her hand into the sentry's pants…

"Oh…You can't wait…you must want it now---ahhh—ugh—AHHHHH!" He screams in agony as she forcefully pulls her hand from his lower region…her hand bloody…and in it…Sentry B's…male organ. Sentry B falls down the ground, moaning and groaning in the fetal position.

"Holy Shi—" Sentry A started to say as he pulled up his rifle to aim at the woman…but when he aimed…the woman was no longer in front of him.

"…Where'd s-she go?" Sentry A spoke in a high-pitched squeaky voice, as he was very startled…his shift partner had just had his manhood revoked in front of his eyes. As Sentry A looked around in panic…he froze, upon hearing an icy voice whisper into his ear…

"So…I heard you were never with a woman…is that true?"  
"Y-y-y-y-ess…"

"What a pity…" She replies coldly, as she swiftly takes the dagger from the sentry's boot and slits his throat with it…Sentry A falls to his knees, blood squirting out of his jugular in synch with his heart beat… While desperately trying to close his hand on his throat to stay alive, the woman walks around, facing him. She knelt down, placing her hand about a few centimeters in front of his chest and drew her hand farther back…

"This must be…excruciating…knowing your death is inevitable…let me help you…" She spoke cold and callous, without any emotion… Then, like pulling the trigger on a rifle, her hand shot forward and pierced the dying sentry's chest…then a few seconds later she ripped her bloody hand out of his chest…in her hand was the sentry's still pulsating heart…the pulse was coming to a halt…the Sentry's body knelt lifeless with a look of horror and anguish on his face before her. She gazed at the now silent heart in her bloody palm…then dropped it to the ground… After picking up the security card from the castrated Sentry who was letting out slow moans and groans, she rolled him over on his back and sat on his stomach…

"You are now worthless…as a man, as a person, as a being…you have no purpose…you have no reason…"

"…Y-you…bitch…w-what in the hell…are…you…"

"…Lilia…that's the name I've been given…"

"L-lilia…gasp…ugh…" The sentry struggles against Lilia as she hardens her grip around his neck…his struggle is in vain as his flailing arms slowly grind to a halt and the horrific look in his eyes as he suffocates… After killing the second sentry…she headed into NERV…

The telephone rang loudly in the early hours of the morning…when the answering machine took the call; the caller hung up and called again. Finally, Misato emerged from her room – tired and slightly hung over, she answered the phone.

"H…Hello…"

What Misato heard next sent chills running up and down her spine, she heard voices on the other end…what sounded like eerie whispers soon changed to blood curdling, bone chilling screams. Misato slammed down the telephone in shock.

"W-what the hell? Misato jumped back, she was shivering due to the chills she received from this phone call…then, the telephone rang again… Misato, slowly picked up the phone, as if expecting the worst, however, it was Ritsuko on the other end this time.

"Ritsuko – Did you call me earlier?"

"Yes, I called once, but I got the message machine, so I hung up."

"Oh…then you didn't call me just a few seconds ago?"

"No, I called around 10 minutes ago, Misato."

"…Oh…"

"Anyway, this is urgent; there have been multiple homicides both outside and inside NERV HQ. Most are quite grotesque…Your presence is requested here at NERV."

"…I'll be on my way," Misato responds and hangs up the phone. She goes back into her room and grabs her uniform.

"I suppose I have time for a quick shower," She thinks as she grabs a towel and enters the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, Misato undresses from her nightwear and gets in the shower. As she's rinsing her hair, she remembers the creepy voices on the phone during that call…the first voices spoke in a low whisper, she couldn't make out what he was really saying but one thing was for sure – it spooked the hell out of her… the following voices were screaming desperately for help…like someone was killing them… Once Misato was finished rinsing her body, she got out of the shower and dried off, she got dressed in her NERV uniform and exited the bathroom. When she had gotten out of the bathroom, she noticed Koji was standing in the hall.

"Misato? Why are you up so early in the morning?"

"I have something I have to attend to, kiddo, just go back to bed – I'll be back in the morning."

Koji, still quite tired, nodded, turned around, and went back to bed. After that, Misato left her apartment, locking it, and got into her car and sped off to NERV HQ… When she arrived she soon realized the 'mess' that Ritsuko was talking about… there was blood everywhere near the main entrance. When Misato got out of her car, she was greeted by Kei.

"Kei what are you doing here?"

"I received a phone call from an anonymous caller…they told me to come up here, that there had been multiple homicides and one suicide."

"I received a call like that from Ritsuko…but a suicide? Ritsuko didn't mention a suicide during her call…"

"That's because the suicide happened precisely around 10 minutes ago – one of our section 9 members – he shot himself in the head with the last remaining bullet in his handgun…" Ritsuko intervened, walking up to Kei and Misato.

"Ritsuko…and Kaji – what are you doing here?" Misato questioned Kaji.

"Why, Katsuragi, I am here for the same reason Kurosawa is here – I received a phone call, anonymously."

Ritsuko spoke after a short silence between the groups, "I've already seen the scene inside…but I figure I'll show it to you all since you're here."

As the walked up to the entrance, Misato asked a few questions.

"Is Commander Ikari and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki alright?"

"Yes, both were away at the time of the murders."

"What about the Lieutenants?"

"Maya, Aoba, and Hyuga are all fine – they are at home at this very moment."

"What about the security cameras? Did they pick up anything?"

"That's what's really disturbing…there are only the murder victims that were picked up…but not the murderer…even as they were being murdered, the murderer is invisible to the cameras…" Ritsuko replied quietly as they entered NERV. Once inside, they caught a glimpse of the gory site before them. Three security sentries lay dead, their chests ripped open – their entrails scattered in front of their bodies… Misato covered her mouth, gasping, "T-this…is horrible…" They would survey the murders for a few more hours, into the morning… They informed Commander Ikari and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki… When it was nearly time for the children to wake up, Misato gave a call to her house and left a message for the children to hear when they got up. The message was very vague, saying she got called in for work – they had agreed to keep this incident from the children as they basically had everything cleaned up…

It was around 7 o'clock and Shinji was preparing breakfast. He had already listened to Misato's message and thought nothing of it, there were a few times before where she got called in really early. Soon after he finished breakfast, Koji and Asuka made their way to the table to eat. Shinji was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. Asuka was wearing her favorite yellow dress and Koji was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. The children were dressed casually because today was their day off of school. It was the weekend and Shinji thought it would be a good idea to all go walking in the park area to get to know each other better (as Koji had only been around for a little while). About halfway through their breakfast meal, the door bell was rung. Shinji got up to answer the door – it was Rei – he had previously invited her to come along on their walk through the park and she agreed. Later today the children had synch tests at NERV, so after they all finished breakfast, they'll headed out to the park for some rest and relaxation.

The outside weather was perfect for walking in the park – clear blue sky and sunny with a small breeze. During their walk, they all conversed with Koji. They talked mainly about school affairs and little about work at NERV or piloting an Eva…Rei seldom spoke at all. They spent the majority of the day walking around in the park, when Rei's cell phone rang...

"We have to report to NERV…an Angels' been sited…"

"Hurry up, squirt, this will be your first Eva battle – don't screw it up!" Asuka replied with an arrogant smirk.

"…" Koji didn't reply, he simply followed them as they made their way to NERV (which wasn't too far from Tokyo Park)…They arrived shortly and went straight to the locker rooms to change into their plug suits. Once they were ready, they reported to their Evangelions in the hangar. Once they were all inside their entry plugs and inserted into their respective Evas, they were briefed on the current situation…

"All personnel go to first stage battle stations. Prepare for ground-to-air intercept."

"Target status?"

"It's moving into our perimeter. The Komagatake Defense Line has been breached."

NERV fired anti-air missiles at the Angel but it simply retaliated with a pin pointed shot destroying the first 18 layers of armor protecting the Geo-Front.

"The first eighteen layers of armor have been shattered!"

"Eighteen layers of special armor at once! Incredible!"

"The Eva won't make there in time for a ground level intercept – Position all Eva Units for combat inside the Geo-Front, directly in front of Headquarters. Asuka, Shinji, Kei, and Koji will engage the target as soon as it breaches the Geo-Front. What about Unit 00?"

"It's been placed in the AT Field Neutralization Zone," Maya replied.

"However, the left arm hasn't been regenerated yet," Ritsuko added.

"Then, it's not ready for combat…"

"Don't worry – Misato – the four of us is more than enough to handle this thing," Kei replied giving a thumbs up.

The Angel shot more energy blasts towards the Geo-Front.

"It's no use. One more hit, and the armor will be completely destroyed."

"I'm counting on you all." Misato replied quietly.

With one more blast, the Angel broke through the armor plating that shielded the Geo-Front from the outside. Meanwhile, inside the Geo-Front, Kei and Shinji were positioned farther away from the Angels entry point than Asuka and Koji. So, it would have to be Asuka and Koji that intercepted the Angel and hold it at bay until Kei and Shinji arrive. When the smoke cleared, Asuka started to fire machine gun volleys at the Angel. Koji, however, stood there with Machine gun in hand and didn't shoot…

"What in the hell are you doing, idiot! Shoot it!"

"I-I…can't…"

"Scheiße!" Asuka retorts, throwing her machine gun down after emptying the last clip. She picks up two more machine guns and dual wields them against the approaching Angel.

"I'm neutralzing it's AT Field, aren't I? Why won't you collapse, damn you!" She shouts, throwing down her dual wielded machine guns and pick up two missile launchers, duel wielding them.

"I can't lose again!"

"Asuka, don't worry – we'll be there soon!" Shinji shouted.

Asuka was firing the dual missile launchers repeatedly at the Angel. But they seemingly had no effect.

Eva Unit 03 stood there, solid and statuesque…but inside was a different story, he was shaking inside the Eva, unable to gather himself…Then after Asuka ceased firing, and the flat looking arms of the Angel unfolded, increasing in length. It projected its stretched arms forward towards Asuka and purge right through the shoulders of Eva 02 – cleaving its arms right off. Asuka was screaming in agony, holding her arms as it felt like they have been sliced off. Koji watched on in fear and shock.

"You damn bastard!" Asuka screamed in frenzy and charged the Angel. The Angel drew one of its attack cleaver arms back, reading for another attack, this one was aimed for her head unit – it projected its left cleaver arm towards Unit 02's Head unit…Then, Kei in Unit 04 slides right in the way, throwing his right arm upward, into the flow of the cleaver – his Eva's right arm from the forearm up was cleaved right off but the cleaver was diverted from Eva 02's head unit.

"Ahhh…damn…" Kei grabs his right forearm inside his Eva. Kei glanced back at the heavily damaged Eva Unit 02.

"Soryu…are you alright?"

"…" There was no response from Asuka, but Kei could hear faint breathing and whimpering, so he knew she was alive…

"I have to fall back, I'll protect Soryu…Shinji…this battle is up to you…"

Shinji stood to the side of Kei, facing the Angel…this battle would be solely up to him. Then, Shinji felt something… like a voice calling out to him… it sounded like…

"M-Mother?"

_**Author's Note**_

_Well there you have it, Shinji hears his mother once again inside Evangelion Unit 01. Asuka's in seriously bad condition both mentally and physically. Koji is feeling weak in the knees and is unable to engage in this battle, but do you blame him? I mean, a 10 year old being immersed into a battle for humanity is some pretty serious stuff. I would have probably crapped my drawers at his age, being in a situation like this – well I wasn't the toughest 10 year old, jeez… Anyhow, I hope the beginning didn't throw anyone off, in case you're not sure, it's the beginning of a side plot that involves "Lilia" SEELE's specialist for hire. In the chapters to come, more will be revealed about her and her agenda…_

**--Rukaii.**

_**Next Chapter Preview**_

_Hello Everyone, it's Kei Kurosawa here, the pilot of Evangelion Unit 04. In this last chapter, I sacrificed my right forearm to protect Asuka Soryu. Now, it's up to Shinji Ikari to take on this Angel, seeing as I'm at a handicap. Rei Ayanami hasn't been prepped for battle since her Eva is still in regeneration… and what the hell is up with Koji? Because of his actions…or rather lack-there-of, Asuka could be in serious condition… I know he's just a kid…but if anything happens to Asuka… I won't forgive him! See Shinji in action in the next chapter of the Retelling of Neon Genesis Evangelion…Huh? Maybe Shinji won't be alone in the battle against the Angel after all? …See what happens next time in -- Chapter 12, Introjection! If you miss it, I'll never forgive you!_


	12. Introjection

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XII

"Introjection"

"Mother…"  
Evangelion Unit 01 stood before the Angel – the very same angel that removed the arm units of Eva Unit 02 and the forearm of Eva Unit 04 – stood before him. Shinji, faintly hearing the voice of what he thought was his mother…he had heard this before, when he was taken into the Dirac Sea by a previous Angel…Shinji wondered why he was hearing his mothers voice… but he did know one thing – he had to defeat this Angel – he was the only one left at 100 who could combat it. Shinji stood, poised and ready for action, he charged into the Angel, spearing it into the mountain side, inside the Geo-Front. When he pulled back his left arm, the Angel threw its cleaver arm upward, slicing it cleanly off near the bicep. Still, with the leverage advantage, Shinji pulled back his remaining arm and slammed it downward, grabbing the core covering of the Angel. He pulled on it with ferocity, in hopes of pulling it off to expose the core of the Angel…however, Unit 01 grinded to a halt… In a panic, Shinji looked at his active remaining battery…it was at 0:00:00…he was out of internal battery power…

"Out of energy?" He gasped in disbelief.

"Unit 01 had drained its reserves. The backup power supply isn't working!" Maya yelled.

"Shinji!" Misato replied with worry.

The Angel, wrapped its arm around the head unit of Eva 01, lifted it up off itself, and tossed it in the distance.

"Shinji!" Misato shouted.

"Move! Move! Move! Move! Come on, move you Goddamn piece of junk!"

The Angel sliced open Eva Unit 01's torso with its cleaver arm and shot energy blasts into it, exposing the core of Evangelion Unit 01. Using its arms, the Angel hit the core again and again, repeatedly…

"Move! Move! Move! Move! Move! Move! You've got to move! Move now! Or everyone will be killed!"

Koji watched on in shock, he watched as Shinji's Eva was being assaulted by the Angel…but he could do nothing, he was stricken with fear. He couldn't help Asuka…he couldn't help Shinji…

"I'm sick of it already! So… COME ON, MOVE!"

At that moment, Shinji felt a beating that resonated with the beating of his own heart…looking forward he saw…a calm light… Then, Evangelion Unit 01's right hand moved in front of the cleaver arm of the Angel, its fingers acting as a roadblock, moving right through the Angel's left cleaver. The Right hand clenched into a fist around the left cleaver, and pulled it into melee range. Still holding the left cleaver, Unit 01 kicked the Angel away, ripping off its left arm unit as the Angel was launched through the air.

"Evangelion Unit 01 has re-activated!"

Evangelion Unit 01's left arm regenerated.

"No way, this is impossible. Unit 01's synch ratio is over 400!"

"Does that mean…she's been awakened?" Ritsuko muttered.

The Angel makes a last ditch effort attack on Eva 01, but Eva simply blocks it and uses its own attack force against it, cleaving right through the Angel's AT Field. Then, after the Angel fell, Eva Unit 01 moved towards it on all fours and started to…

"It's eating the Angel?" Misato gasped.

"She's taking the S2 engine into herself?" Ritsuko was shocked.

"Eva Unit 01 is…is…"

After ingesting the S2 engine, the armor bindings were being pushed off one by one.

"It's breaking free!" Ritsuko shouted.

"Free of what?"

"That's right. It's not really armor. Those are restraints that allow us to control the Eva's power. But now the Eva is removing the web that binds it to our will. We can no longer control the Eva."

From the distance of his melon garden, Kaji watched on.

"Unit 01's been awakened and set free. SEELE won't stay quiet for this. Did you say this was part of your scenario, Commander Ikari?"

From his office, Commander Ikari and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki watched on.

"It's begun, hasn't it?"

"Indeed…this is the beginning!" Gendo responded.

Meanwhile…in the meeting room of SEELE…

"The Eva series aren't capable of generating S2 organs themselves."  
"But we never imagined it'd be able to take one into itself this way."

"This incident is at extreme odds with the scenario SEELE created. It will not be easy to correct this."

"It was a mistake to entrust NERV to Gendo Ikari, wasn't it?"

"But he was the only one who could achieve this project's goals. Ikari, what's going on in your mind?" Chairman Keele responded.

**The First Day**

Ritsuko and Maya assessed the damage report…

"The damage on Evangelion Unit 04 is minimal; it is regenerating in the tank with Evangelion Unit 00. The damage Evangelion Unit 02 had incurred is over the Henflick limit, beyond any normal restoration."

"Yes, it may be a while before we can restore everything to normal."

"Fortunately, the Angel did not reach HQ and the MAGI system is still intact."

Misato, Hyuga, and Kei stood in front of Evangelion Unit 01. It was all wrapped, its blood was stained through the wrapping…it looked hideous…

"It may be restrained by the cage but are you sure it's safe?"

"No heat emissions, free electrons, electromagnetic fields, or chemical reactions are being detected. The S2 unit is completely inactive at this time." Hyuga replied.

"Nevertheless, on three separate occasions, Unit 01 has moved without power. You can't judge this situation just by the things you can see and measure."

"Yeah, we can't take any chance, that's for sure."

"It's as unpredictable as you or Kei are, Katsuragi," Hyuga replied with a smile.

Kei grinned, but Misato kept her gaze on Unit 01.

"Makoto, why don't you go back to the command center – and left me talk with Misato?"

"Uh…O-ok…sure…" Hyuga heads back towards the command center, leaving Misato and Kei…

Meanwhile…in the meeting room of SEELE…

"However, our concerns are not limited to Unit 01."

"Correct. Serious damage was sustained by Unit 02. Moderate damage was sustained by Unit 04. Unit 03 sustained zero damage. The Angel almost reached Headquarters. The damage was enormous."

"We cannot even estimate how much money and time have been lost."

"This all is because we didn't put a bell around Ikari's neck."

"A bell was there, but it didn't ring."

"A bell that doesn't ring serves no purpose. We'll make sure the bell works next time," Chairman Keele responded.

Back in Commander Ikari's office…

"My, my, what an unexpected situation! The committee…I mean, how will you explain this to SEELE?" Kaji spoke to Ikari and Fuyutsuki.

"Unit 01 wasn't under our control. This was an accident," Fuyutsuki answered.

"Unit 01 will stay frozen until the Committee gives us further orders," Gendo answered.

"That's a very appropriate decision," Kaji replied, "However, isn't your son still trapped inside it?"

**EVA-01 ENTRY PLUG EJECT COMMAND – REFUSED**

"It's hopeless. It's not accepting the code to eject the entry plug," Maya reported.

"What about the backup codes?" Ritsuko asked.

"Also refused. Even a direct circuit isn't getting through."

"The plug's video monitor is active though. Switching to main screen," Hyuga replied. The Entry Plug video monitor was displayed on the main screen. What they saw however, was unexpected…The plug was filled with LCL, Shinji's plug suit…but no Shinji…

"What in the hell is this?" Misato retorted.

"I'd say that's the truth behind a 400 synch ratio," Ritsuko replied.

"I can't believe it. What happened to Shinji?"

"Apparently the Eva has taken him into itself."

"What does that mean? Just what is an Eva!" Misato demanded.

"It is something created by man in Man's own image. I really can't describe it any other way."

"You didn't create anything! You just copied something you found in the Antartctic. What was the original? That's what I want to know, Doctor."

"This is not just a copy. A human will is inside it."

"Are you saying that somebody willed this to happen?"

"Yes, the Eva did."

Misato, irate, hauled off and slapped Ritsuko right across the face.

"Argh! I can't take it – Do something, damn you! You created this, didn't you? Take responsibility for it!"

**The Second Day**

Asuka was in the infirmary, she was treated for minor injures…had it not been for Kei's last second intervention…she may have not even survived… Koji was outside the infirmary, mustering the courage to go in and face Asuka…after what had transpired the past day… Finally, after gathering himself, Koji entered the infirmary. When he entered, he noticed Asuka, sitting up in her bed – looking out the window.

"Umm…Asuka…Look…I-I'm…"

"Sorry? You have the gall to come in here after your act of cowardice! You don't even deserve to be an Eva pilot! Baka! You're still wet behind the ears! Why don't you do us all a favor and go back to wherever it was you came from! Now get out of my face, dummkopf, just looking at you makes me want to vomit!"

Asuka's words hit Koji like a ton of bricks, his feelings were crushed, he started to break into tears, "I'm…so…sorry!" he replies as he turns and rushes out of the infirmary. As he rushed out of the infirmary, however, Koji bumped into Kei.

"I'm sorry!" He screams as he starts to run off, but Kei grabs him by the collar.

"Hey! Hold it right there, Koji!"

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Kei turned Koji around to face him; he had a rather unpleasant look about him.

"What in the hell were you thinking? Asuka could have been killed! You're job was simple – Keep firing ammunition until Shinji and I arrived! You had nothing to be afraid of – backup was on its way! But instead…you took the cowards' way out! To me, right now, you're no different than my brother!" Kei yelled words out of anger, releasing his grip on Koji's collar. As Kei placed his hand on the doorknob to the infirmary, Koji spoke up.

"I was scared! I know! But…But I couldn't help it! I'm only 10 – I'm trying really, really hard…to make you proud of me…" Koji replied, sinking to his knees.

"…" Kei put his hand on the door to the infirmary…but then, pulled it back to his side. He turned around and faced Koji…

"...H-hey...look... I didn't mean to take it out on you...actually...I'm more angry at myself...I couldn't protect her and I had to rely on someone who has never piloted an Eva before to protect her... I suppose it was a little much -- look," Kei kneels down and places his hands on Koji's shoulders, "I'm sorry...I was too hard on you - I shouldn't have said all that..."

"It's all my fault…Asuka hates me now!"

"...I'm going to go in and talk with her... don't beat yourself up over it, Koji...Asuka's...had a complicated past...so sometimes you just have to try to bear with her outbursts...remember, things said out of anger don't always hold ground..." Kei replies, standing up, turning around, and placing his hand on the door. Kei entered the infirmary…leaving Koji to think about what he told him…

Kei, inside the infirmary, where Asuka was sitting up looking out the window… She spoke softly, as if she knew Kei was coming…

"Kei…why did you save me? I didn't ask for your help…"

"I just was…keeping a promise, I couldn't keep a long time ago," Kei replied with a melancholic smile.

"…What are you talking about…?"

"…I'm sorry, sometimes I speak my mind…So, how are you feeling?"

"…Why do you care?"

"…I just want to know how you're doing…that's all."

"I can't believe it…I couldn't do anything… I can't believe that stupid Shinji outperformed me! I can't stand it!"

**The Third Day**

"What do you mean, you're going to 'salvage' Shinji?" Misato inquired.

"Well, theoretically, Shinji's life force still exists in there," Ritsuko replied.

"And you'll be respecting that life this time?"

"Losing Shinji is out of the question now."

"I don't know. What NERV wants is Unit 01 as their tool, not Shinji."

"I don't deny it," Ritsuko replied meekly.

"Our assumption is that Shinji's body lost its Ego Border, and he's floating in the entry plug in quantum form," Maya reported.

"You're saying that Shinji has shifted into a form we can't see?"

"Yes, the LCL has chemically altered into something very similar to the sea water of primitive Earth," Maya replied.

"In fact, it's almost similar to the primordial soup we've duplicated in laboratories," Ritsuko added.

"Primordial soup?"

"All of the substances which composed Shinji are still preserved in the plug, and his soul exists there as well. In fact, his Ego Image is giving a sort of substance to his plug suit," Ritsuko replied.

"In other words, this salvage operation must both reconstruct his body and fix his soul in it," Maya added.

"Is that possible?" Misato questioned.

"With the Magi's support, yes," Ritsuko retorted.

"This is all theoretical, isn't it? You won't know what will really happen until you do it."

Meanwhile…at SEELE…

"There is still now word as to how Shinji Ikari was taken into Evangelion Unit 01…why is that?"

"Apparently, even NERV has no idea…they don't understand the Eva's and their true existence…"

"The Eva has awakened…but only temporarily…it will be our trump card in the endeavor of Human Instrumentality…"

"What of Ryoji Kaji?"

"Let him be…at least for now…" Chairman Keele said, "…besides that…Lilia, you successfully infiltrated NERV HQ four days ago…did you acquire the item?"

"I acquired a few items of interest…however; I was unable to attain the object desired… I had no idea Ikari would graft 'it' into his own body…" Lilia replied coldly.

"That fool…is he intending on deviating from our scenario?"

"I don't think he's so foolish as to do such a thing."

"You clearly underestimate Gendo Ikari…"

"Lilia…what did you acquire?"

"I acquired some interesting information, for starters… Kei Kurosawa, the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 04…has the **gift**.

"Gift? What are you speaking of…Specialist Lilia?"

"Kei Kurosawa has the **gift**…that's all there is to it."

"What of the other Eva pilots?" Keele questioned.

"I cannot say at this point…but, Shinji Ikari has touched the **Essence**…"

"How dare you speak in terms that attempt to confuse this committee?"

"I have no intention of confusing this committee or deceiving it… The Gift is a power to reach the other side…The Essence…is the Truth of Mankind."

"How are you certain that Kei Kurosawa possesses…this gift?"

"I can sense it on him…Ryoji Kaji, however, does not possess the gift, but has been touched by it… My only assumption is that his relation with Kei Kurosawa is the reason…"

"Are you saying that Ryoji Kaji has touched…the Essence?"

"No, I am saying he was touched by the Gift…"

"Chairman! This female knows too much about abstract terms and could be a threat to us! We should cease dealing with her for the good of SEELE!"

"We will do no such thing! Specialist Lilia is a very important person to SEELE," Chairman Keele retorted, "She may have knowledge the many of you have zero understanding…but she will lead us to the next stage of Humanity… She has promised that she will lead us through the Human Instrumentality project!"

"…Lilia…let me ask you…do you possess this gift."

"I do."

"I sense there is more to this…more to this talk about **gift** and **essence**…but I will ask no more…for now."

"Specialist Lilia, is there anything else you may have acquired during your infiltration of NERV?"

"That information was all, Chairman Keele."

"Very well, you may leave, Lilia…"

The woman dressed entirely in black, Lilia, bowed and made her exit out of the SEELE grand committee room. SEELE was based in Germany, Chairman Keele and Lilia were the only live members in the room, the other SEELE members were communicating from an outside location via hologram. As she walked down the hall, she smiled to herself…

_**Author's Note**_

_Well, there you have it, Chapter 12 – is the first part of "Introjection". The next chapter will deal with the second half of Introjection, the result of what happens to Shinji and much more. The last part of this chapter, with Lilia's meeting with SEELE used terminology such as "Gift" and "Essence" If anyone has seen the anime "Madlax" then you may understand right away what I am talking about. Since I'm only using a little bit of terminology from that anime, I don't think it's enough to call this an Eva/Madlax cross-over, because I don't have any of the characters nor places from Madlax involved in this Retelling of Evangelion. Anyhow, more will be revealed in time as my retelling goes along…anyhow it looks like we've been joined by Specialist Lilia for our Preview of the next chapter._

**_--_Rukaii.**

**_Next Chapter Preview – Specialist Lilia of SEELE_**

_Kei…I was with you for an entire year and I had no idea you possessed the gift…this is quite a remarkable development… We possess the gift. We possess the possibility to reach the **Door of Truth**_… _Kei…you and I…are two birds of a feather…_ _And Shinji Ikari has touched the Essence… he could very well come out of that Eva a changed person, for the better…or he could be taken completely into it…much like his mother, Yui… What will become of you, 3rd Child? It will all be revealed in the next chapter – Chapter 13 "Introjection Next Phase" I'll kill you if you miss it!_


	13. Introjection Next Phase

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XIII

"Introjection Next Phase"

**The Fourth Day**

On the fourth day, Shinji's vision saw the inside of his entry plug, his plug suit floating around in it…but he could not see himself…

"What is this? Where am I? In the entry plug…That's right. But there's nobody here. Not even myself. What is this? What is this? What is this? I don't understand…" Shinji sees flashes of the people he has interacted with through his piloting days… "These people…Yes, they're people I know, people who know me. I understand now. This is my world."

He is taken to a vision of under water…

"This is supposed to be my world, but this I don't understand. An image from outside? A hostile image?" As he questions, flashes of the Angels he had fought appear, "That's right! The enemy! Enemy! Enemy! Enemy! Enemy! Our enemies are called Angels. They have the names of Angels. They are the targets of Eva and NERV. This is our revenge for the death of Misato's father! Why do I fight? Despite all the pain and suffering?"

It is Asuka who answers him as his mind flashes back through his memory, "What are you, stupid? An unknown enemy is attacking, of course we have to fight them!"

"Am I odd to try to find a reason to fight? Am I not supposed to think about it?" More angel images barrage his mind, "Enemy! Enemy! Enemy! Enemy! All are my enemies! Us… That which threatens us is the enemy. Of course, how can I be faulted for protecting my own life and those of others? Who's my enemy!" Then an image of his father appears before him… "Damn! Damn! Damn! You hurt Toji and killed my mother! Father!" After this high emotional moment…he is taken to a familiar location in his subconscious, he is riding down the huge escalator in NERV…he is standing behind Rei…

"Why do you hate your father?"

"Anyone would have such a father!"

"You don't understand him, do you?"

"Of course not. I've hardly ever seen him."

"Is that why you hate him?

"Yes, my father doesn't need me! My father deserted me!"

"And I am his substitute?"

"Yes, it must be so!"

"He abandoned me because he had Ayanami!"

Then the child Rei appears behind him, speaking, "As if you didn't run away all by yourself."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! It's his entire fault! That time I was actually going to tell him I hate him!" Shinji's mindset it geared towards his father once again…

"Did you tell me to pilot this just to make me suffer, Father?"

"Correct."

"That can't be true! It can't be! How can you say that! You don't need me, do you?"

"I called you because you had a use."

"Why me?

"Because there was no one else who could."

"No way, I've never seen this before. It's impossible!"

Shinji's subconscious mind speaks to him…or so he believes…

"Yes, I knew it was true."

"It's True! I already knew Eva! Then…I escaped…I really escaped! Leaving my father and mother behind!"

**The Fifteenth Day**

Ryoji Kaji stood over his melon garden, carefully watering his melons.

"Ryoji Kaji…To think SEELE would hire such a miserable failure…it's quite sad…"

"You…you're…"

"You can call me, Lilia, though that's not my real name… I, too, work for SEELE…and as its' top agent; it pains me to see someone like you…"

" 'Lilia', huh? So…What do you want?"

"I'm here to keep tabs…but…this is of my own volition…I'm not here because SEELE sent me. Please report to me all of NERVs doings…I can save your face within the Committee. I can save your life, Ryoji Kaji. The Committee doesn't think very highly of you right now… I can save you…before it's too late.

"What are you talking about?"

"SEELE plans eliminating you…sooner or later…I'd like to help you."

"And why do you want to help me?"

"Because I like you…you remind of me of someone…I love…"

"E-excuse me?"

"You look like him…but you aren't 'him'," Lilia replies, pulling her facemask down, revealing her face. She kisses him passionately, "Won't you…allow me to save you, Ryoji Kaji?"

Kaji pulls away instantly, "What on Earth is wrong you? I don't even know you!"

"You're like me…more than you even realize…We're the same, you and I…" Lilia answers, turning her back to him, "Let's say I know the truth about what happened after you sold out your friends that ill-fated day…"

Kaji's eyes grew wide upon hearing her, "Y-you mean…you know?"

"I know – everything about you, Ryoji Kaji. I know more about other people…than I do myself…"

"…Tell me…the truth…"

"I'll tell you…but you have to do a few things for me, first…"

"…I'm…listening…"

**The Thirtieth Day**

"Concentration of LCL is currently stable at 36 percent. No problem with the oxygen concentration. Electromagnetic radiation pulse is normal. Wave pattern is 0. Counters are functioning normally."

Misato and Kei stood on the platform near Evangelion Unit 01. Misato had a very worried look on her face…Kei stood besides her, his right hand on the side railing, looking up at Evangelion Unit 01.

"It's been a month…Ritsuko has…finally put together a salvage plan."

"It took her thirty days…I just hope we can Shinji back…"

"Me too, Kei…me too…"

Meanwhile, Maya and Ritsuko were going over the Salvage Plan…

"Salvage Plan Guideline and Procedures…It's amazing that you could create all this in only one month."

"Thanks for the credit," Ritsuko replied, "but it wasn't my idea. This was already experimental ten years ago."

"This kind of thing happened during the development?"

"It was before I worked here. My mother was here, though. I only know the data."

"And how did it come out?" Maya questioned.

"I've heard they failed."

**The Thirty-First Day**

Inside the Eva, Shinji saw the blue sky, looking up upon the sun and clouds…

"Kindness…Warmth…Is this the warmth of a human? I was never aware of it…"

Inside of an elevator, Shinji stands behind Rei…

"What is loneliness?" Rei asked.

"I was never aware of it, but now I think I know it."

"What is happiness?"

"I was never aware of it, but now I think I know it."

"Are others kind to you?"

"They are."

"Why?"

"Because I am Eva's pilot. Because I pilot Eva, they treat me well. That's the reason I can exist. That is the everything to support my reason to be. So, I must pilot Eva."

"And then?"

"Enemy! Yes, I must fight what they call the enemy!"

"And then?"

"And I must win! Right, I can't lose. As they tell me to, I must pilot Eva. As they tell me to, I must win! Otherwise… Nobody… Nobody… Nobody…"

Shinji is bombarded by voices…

"Work hard, Shinji."

"You're doing good, kid."

"Do your best, Shinji"

"Get to work, idiot."

"Good work, Shinji."

"Misato, Kei, Koji, Asuka, and Father. They all respect me. When I pilot Eva, they all respect me. They respect this worthless being. Everyone says to pilot this. I'll prove to my dad I'm worthwhile."

"Work hard, Shinji," he hears Misato say again.

"Yes, I'm working hard. I am doing my best! Somebody be nice to me. I fought so hard. I'm doing my best! Treat me well! Be nice to me!"

"I'm nice to you." Misato says, appearing to him, "Tell me, Shinji, do you want to become one with me? To be of one mind and body? It could be very, very nice. Ask me anytime. I'm ready."

"Hey, Shinji-idiot, don't you want to be one with me?" Asuka appears next to him, "To be of one mind and body? It would be really awesome. You ought to appreciate your good fortune. Come on."

"Ikari, do you want to become one with me?" Rei appears next to him, "To be of one mind and body? It could be very pleasant."

"Shinji?" Now all three women appear to him…

"Do you want to become one with me? To be of one mind and body? It could be very pleasant. Relax and release your soul."

Meanwhile, outside the Eva…

"All investigative needles fixed. Fixed at electromagnetic radius of zero minus three. Ego border pulse connection is complete."

"Roger. Start salvage," Ritsuko ordered.

"Roger, transmitting first signal."

"Eva has received the signal. No rejection confirmed."

"Proceeding to second and third signals. Subjects cathexis is normal. Destrudo is not confirmed."

"Affirmative, shift the subject to stage two."

"Shinji…" Kei spoke, worried about the kid.

"Come on, Shinji!" Misato said in hope.

Then, Shinji hears people calling out to him…

"Hey, stupid Shinji!" replies Asuka.

"Shinji Ikari," Ritsuko replies.

"Hey, Shinji" Toji says.

"Yo, Shinji!" Kensuke replies.

"Ikari…" Rei replies.

"Shinji!" Misato replies.

This repeats as the voices start to speak in a higher pitch and at faster speeds…

"It's no good. The Ego Border is frozen in a loop."

"Irradiate the wave patterns in all directions – My God! It won't work. The signals are trapped in Klein space."

"What does that mean?" Kei shouted.

"It means we failed… Abort intervention. Reverse tangent plug. Return additions to zero."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Destrudo reaction in the old area. Pattern sepia."

"A change is confirmed on the core pulse too! Plus 0.3 is confirmed."

"Maintenance of the status quo is top priority. Prevent back flow."

"Right!" Maya replied, "Plus 0.5… 0.8… This is odd. I can't stop it!"

"What is this? Why? Don't you want to come back, Shinji?

Back inside the Eva…

"I don't understand…I don't understand myself… I… I… What do I want?"

"What do you wish?" Misato asked.

"What do you wish?" Asuka asked.

"What do you wish?" Rei asked.

"What do you want, Shinji?" Shinji heard the voice of his mother…

**REFUSED**

"The Eva has rejected the signal. LCL self-replenishment is dropping. Pressure in the plug is increasing!"

"Abort all operations. Cut the power."

"It's not working. The plug is being ejected!"

As Maya reiterated the outcome…they watched in horror as the LCL spilled out of the entry plug.

"Jesus…" Kei gasped at what he saw.

"Shinji!" Misato shouted.

Shinji felt as if he had awakened…

"Where am I?"

"Inside of Eva."

"Inside of Eva? Why?"

"The survival of your friends depends on piloting Eva…"

"I had to protect them."

"You had fought to protect them," Misato speaks to Shinji, "Shinji, you are here because you have piloted the Eva. Piloting the Eva has created your present. You can never deny your past, Shinji, nor can you deny that you fought for what you truly believed in – you fought because you felt you had to protect the ones you care about…That which is, is. It's true. I just wanted to tell you that…you did a very brave and noble thing, Shinji… Do you intend on staying here forever…or do you intend to return to the ones you fought to protect? It's your future."

"I… I…"

Kei watched as Misato clasped on to the empty plug suit of Shinji's…

"What good is damned science? It can't even save one small life! Give me back my Shinji! Give him back!"

Shinji once again felt as if he had awakened… he saw Misato overhead…

"That scent? A human smell? Misato? Ayanami? No, not them. That's right. This…is the smell of my mother."

"Second Impact has occurred. Will he live in this hell?" Gendo was heard talking to Yui.

"Anywhere can be heaven if you try to live. Because he has a life, as long as he lives, he will have the chance to attain happiness." Yui answered.

"Yes, you're right." Gendo replied.

"Mother…"

"Have you decided yet?"

"If it's a boy, Shinji. If it's a girl, I'll name the baby Rei."

"Shinji… Rei…"

"Mother…" Shinji rose through what seemed a sea a realization. He saw colors, through this deep surrounding…but moreover...what he witnessed was…the essence… a part of the truth… then, the Eva released him, ejecting his body from it…

Kei had his hand on Misato's shoulder, in hopes of comforting her…then he noticed…

"Misato! It's Shinji!"

"Huh?" She looked up bewildered, "Shinji!"

**The Thirty-Third Day**

"It seems Unit 01 will be restored in two days, according to Ritsuko," Kei replied, as he sat in the passenger seat of Misato's car as she drove under the nighttime skyline.

"Even giving divine power, humans still treat it as a matter of fact."

"Ritsuko would disagree…but I understand what you're saying, Misato."

"Why did you agree to come with me, when I asked?"

"Because…I, too, am worried about Shinji's well being… It wouldn't be fair, to worry alone, Misato…"

"What's with you, Kei?"

"I'm worried about you – you haven't looked too well in this past month."

"Well, I'm just glad Shinji was saved."

"Yeah…Me too… Hey, why don't we enjoy this evening and head to one of those nice outdoor bars?"

"Sorry, I've got to go somewhere."

"…I see…It's Kaji isn't it…"

"…"

"I guess…You still love him…"

"…" Misato stops at a red light, but remains silent.

Kei puts his hand on the wheel, "Pull over – I have something I have to get off my chest…"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Pull over – now!"

Misato, a little taken aback by Kei's sudden outburst, exceeds to Kei's order.

"Just what on Earth are you – mmphff!"

Kei cut Misato off with a deep, passionate kiss. Shocked, Misato put her finger to her lips and stared at Kei.

"K-kei…"

"I don't understand you… you left him… why are you going back to him? Why do you do that for 'him'? Knowing full well what he did! Knowing what he did to our friends and to me! Without knowing that you have a man standing right in front of you who loves you more than you even realize – Do you still intend to go see 'him'?"

"Oh Kei…" Misato puts her hand to her mouth, "I…never knew you felt that way…"

"…Well now you do. I love you Misato – ever since I met you, those five years ago…I've fallen for you."

"Kei…I don't…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything…" Kei replied, kissing her passionately again…this time, Misato wrapped her arms around Kei and returned the kiss…

"Kei…I…don't know what I'm feeling…but…if feels good," Misato smiled brilliantly.

"I won't stop you, if you still want to see Kaji…"

"I made an appointment with him…but…I don't want to go now…"

"I won't make you change your mind, if you don't want to."

"Kei…I've made up my mind, all I want right now…is you."

"Misato…"

Misato and Kei kiss again with great rapture and passion…Misato, after some time, broke the kiss, "Let's…go back to your apartment, 'kay?"

"If that's what you want."

"That's…what I want," Misato affirmed. For a short while, before leaving, Misato and Kei started into each others eyes…then, they drove off…to Kei's district…"

**Later that night…**

"It doesn't seem like she's coming…" Kaji replied.

"That should be good for you, after all…you just had sex with another woman," Lilia replies, sitting up, naked, in his bed.

"Am I…doing the right thing?"

"You are doing what you want to do… You want to find the truth, I can show you the truth," Lilia replied, caressing Kaji's chest.

"…"

"Don't look so glum, you just had consensual, passionate sex…you could at least be happy about it…Or am I the first woman other than Misato that you've been with?"

"…Yes."

"I'm honored. But let's get down to business, shall we? What are NERV and Commander Ikari really planning?"

Kaji leans over and grabs a small capsule from the dresser, "This was meant as a gift for her… The first in eight years…The truth is in here…"

_Your first gift meant for her…_ _and definitely your last…_

Lilia smiled, as Kaji handed her the capsule, "Thank you, Kaji…However; there is still one more task to be done…if you still intend to save face with the committee."

"…I understand…"

_**Author's Note**_

_Well, there you have a chapter that was sort of difficult to write and try to stay true to some elements of Shinji inside the Eva, with adding a few elements that were key to my retelling that weren't in the show. We have some interesting developments now, Kei and Misato are growing closer, while Kaji and Misato are growing apart – even more so – Lilia seems to be 'interested' in Kaji…but for what purpose? Some may have an idea already but…I can't let the cat out of the bag entirely. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's been a little while since my last chapter, so I'm sorry about that, it's kinda hard to juggle, work and college with my free time but I'm managing. Stay tuned for the Chapter Preview and if you're wondering "Why wasn't Koji in this chapter?" Koji wasn't in this chapter because a lot of the things going on surrounding Misato, Kei, Kaji, and Lilia are really adult situations and problems that the children are simply unaware of – Shinji of course was trapped in Unit 01 and Asuka was in the hospital. Koji is left in the dark about the true nature of what's going on with Shinji to keep him from worrying…but don't worry, Koji will be back in the next chapter, Chapter 14! Watch for it! _


	14. Words Worth

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XIV

"Words Worth…"

"Hi, I'm not in right now, so leave your message after the beep! Buh-bye!" Misato's voice was heard through her answering machine.

Kaji, left the phone booth, where outside, Lilia was waiting outside, "Are you ready…this could very well be your last assignment…but, if you succeed, you'll save face with the committee – don't worry, you'll see Misato again…"

"My last assignment…" Koji starts, as he looked at his NERV ID card, "The red is as if it's for the color of blood."

Meanwhile, Koji was seated in his usual homeroom class. Shinji, who seemed like nothing had ever happened to him, was sitting two rows behind him. Asuka was pretty quiet; she wasn't still holding a grudge over what had happened during the last sortie. After some visits from Kei, she was convinced to let Koji off the hook. Koji, brought her some flowers and a small plush toy, in a way to say 'I'm sorry.' It came off pretty well, Asuka developed some respect for him…but she was angry about how Shinji has gotten added attention and seemingly acted like nothing major had happened, even though he had been in his Eva for an entire month. Toji, Kensuke, and Shinji were talking; they hadn't spoken in a month – due to Shinji's absence. Asuka was minding her own business carrying on a casual chat with Hikari. Koji was finishing up reading a chapter in his English textbook.

As the day went by, it was time for Koji to go to PE class. Koji enjoyed P.E. because it was the only class that he was able to spend with his own age group. What he especially liked was that it was co-ed. Today in P.E. everyone was on the track for laps. Koji, was pretty good at sports. Kei used to play with him and the other orphans at the orphanage in a variety of sports – while track wasn't one of them, most of them involved running, so track came pretty naturally to Koji.

After finishing his quota of laps, he was taking a sip of water on the side of the track and noticed a girl, who was a little taller than he was, was appearing to be struggling with running. She had fair white skin and beautiful long hair, tied back in a ponytail. She did not look coordinated at all, like a princess trying to run with the paupers. When she finally finished her lap, she leaned over, gasping for air. Koji went over to her with a cup of water and handed it to her.

"Here, want some water?"

"Oh, thank you!" the girls replies, bowing before taking the cup from Koji. She drinks it up in a couple gulps.

"Ah! That was just the thing I needed," she replies smiling, "You're Koji Misawa, right? The brilliant boy who's in the 8th grade, however, is only 10 years old?"

"Wow, how do you know all that about me?"

"You're more popular than you think, Koji-kun – oh! – It's alright if I call you, Koji-kun, isn't it?"

"S-sure," Koji replied, blushing slightly, "but, may I ask who you are?"

"Oh, sorry," the girl replies, "I'm Sakura Kusanagi," she replies, bowing.

"Sakura, like cherry blossoms, that's a really cute name," Koji replies smiling.

"Oh, you think so?" Sakura replied giggling, "I'm glad you think so."

Meanwhile, while Misato was sitting at her desk at NERV, two members of section 2 entered her office. They told her the facts, Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki was missing…

"What? Abducted! The Vice-Commander?"

"That's right, it happened about two hours ago. He was last seen in District 8 on the west side."

"That's within our compound! What was your Intelligence Department doing?"

"There's an insider who leaded information and instigated this. He was able to get the better of us."

"Someone who can pull the wool over the eyes of Intelligence Division 2…It can't be!"

"Ryoji Kaji is the man believed to be the mastermind behind this."

"And that's why you're here."

"We appreciate your quick understanding. As a member of the same organization, it is regrettable that we must suspect the Chief of Operations, but this is part of our job."

"Considering the history between me and him, it seems the logical step to take."

"Thank you for your cooperation."

Meanwhile, at SEELE…

"It's been awhile," Chairman Kiel said.

"This is quite a rude welcome." Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki replied, tied to a chair.

"I need not apologize to you for the impropriety. This is a necessary procedure in order to speak with you at leisure."

"You certainly haven't changed. Does my convenience mean nothing then?"

"The problem being discussed is an urgent matter," Another SEELE member spoke, "it was unavoidable."

"Please understand our situation."

"So, it's SEELE and not the Committee."

"We have no intention of creating a new god."

"We would like your cooperation, Professor Fuyutsuki."

_Professor Fututsuki…_

"With an S2 engine on board, like Evangelion Unit 04, Evangelion Unit 01 has become an absolute being!"

"We have no use for an actualized god."

"We must not create a god."

"We cannot allow that man to create a god."

"Gendo Ikari, is he a man that can be trusted?"

While Fuyutsuki was taking part in the SEELE discussion, Misato sat in her detainment cell, in NERVs Isolation ward.

"I hate the darkness…It always brings about horrible memories…memories that were once forgotten…"

Misato experiences a vision, hearing people talking…but all she can see is darkness…

"Who is she?"

"She's the sole survivor of the original expedition. Her name is Misato Katsuragi."

"Katsuragi? She's Dr. Katsuragi's daughter?"

"Yes, she hasn't spoken for almost two years now."

"That's terrible."

"It attests to the hell that she witnessed. Her physical injuries have healed, but psychological wounds do not heal so easily…it seems we're going to have to employ Personality reconditioning…"

"I suppose so…"

Meanwhile, Kei was having a cross-synchronization test with Unit 03.

"Everything seems to be ok, he's comfortable, and everything checks out normal," Maya said.

"That's good, his synch ratio is slightly lower, but being in another Eva – this is expected," Ritsuko replied, "Kei, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, Ritsu… Is the test over?"

"Yes, Kei, it's over – you can go now."

"Thank you…"

Outside of the meeting room, Lilia and Kaji stood waiting.

"It seems they're done…you've done well, Kaji. The Committee-no-SEELE thinks much better of you now," Lilia said.

"I see…"

"It's time to go, I'll meet up with you in the boiler room at NERV this evening…at 1800 hours (6:00 PM)," Lilia replied, as she walked off.

Kaji opens up the door to the meeting room. Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki turns his head as the door opens, "Oh, it's you."

"Long time no see."

"This will cost you your life."

"I just want to get closer to the truth within myself. Besides, it looks like they'll find out that I diverted the sample of Adam to Commander Ikari, so I have to guard my own interests too, or various bad things will happen."

The door opened to Misato's holding cell, she got up immediately the moment it had opened. A section 2 member gave back Misato's ID and gun.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation."

"Is it over?"

"Yes, the problem has been resolved, so…"

"Where is he?"

"I wouldn't know that."

Later, it was a little after 6, Kaji was leaning against a large fan in the NERV boiler room.

"Hey, you're a little late aren't you?"

BANG!

"I'm home," Misato replied meekly as she entered her apartment, it was late. After grabbing a beer from the fridge, Misato noticed a message on her machine…

"Katsuragi, it's me. I've probably put you through a lot of trouble by the time you're listening to this. I'm sorry. Tell Ritsu I said I'm sorry too. Also, since I've troubled you so much anyway, there's this flower I've been growing… It'd make me happy if you'd water it for me. Shinji knows where it is. I've learned the truth from a friend…it seems…my brother is still alive. Tell him…I'm sorry for being a coward…I'm sorry for not being a true big brother to him…even though I can never expect him to forgive me… For you, Katsuragi and my brother, Kei…Go forward without any hesitation. If I ever get to see you again, Misato, I'll say the words I wasn't able to say eight years ago. Bye."

"This message was recorded at 12:02 pm."

The tears were pouring down Misato's face, "You fool…You were always such a fool…God Dammit!"

Meanwhile, in the SEELE meeting room…

"Ryoji Kaji is dead. This is unfortunate…we were just beginning to trust him again…"  
"It's sad… I'd assume NERV had him killed for the abduction of Fuyutsuki," Lilia replied.

"…No matter, we'll have to institute a new bell…"

"Leave this matter alone… for now," Chairman Kiel replied, "Lilia; I would like to ask you to take on another assignment."

"What is it that you desire?"

"Just survey the Children…and make preparations for…Tabris. I think we can start…there's only two left anyway…before him…"

"Yes, sir," Lilia replies calmly. After being dismissed, Lilia leaves the meeting room.

_Ryoji Kaji…you were a fool. But you were pretty good…good in bed. But in life…you were a miserable coward… I'm glad…Glad I killed you!_

_**Author's Note**_

_Well, it seems that we have the killer of Ryoji Kaji – none other than the very woman he had sexual relations with the previous night…talk about a heartless woman! Lilia seemingly had her own agenda, in regards to Kaji – SEELE had no idea that she was the one who killed him. Kaji's message was altered slightly by me, I hope it gets it's point across as Lilia did inform Kaji about Kei's survival and Kaji felt he had to apologize, since he was carrying the burden, believing he didn't deserve happiness because of his actions…but the relief of hearing his brother lived was real. Stay in tune for the next chapter, let's take it over to the lovely, Misato Katsuragi to give us a little preview of the next chapter!_

**--Rukaii**

_**Chapter Preview Misato Katsuragi**_

_The reality of having lost to Shinji corners ASuka into a psychological pitfall. The futility of panicking only produced weariness and impatience. Furthermore, the psychological attack from an Angel delivers the finishing blow to Asuka's mind. Asuka loses the means to recover. The harsh reality tears apart people's hearts. Will Shinji be able to offer any words of comfort? Will Kei and I be able to move forward after the realization of Kaji's death? It all happens in the next chapter, chapter 15, "At Least, Be Human"_


	15. At Least, Be Human Part I

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XV

"At Least, Be Human"

Part I

"Can you hear me, Asuka? Your synch rate is down by eight points. As always, keep your mind off other things," Ritsuko replied, her voice sounded agitated.

"I'm doing it!"

"Asuka's synch rate has been on a downward trend lately," Maya asked, "What does it mean, Ma'am?"

"It's problematic, considering our tight situation. Let's make Rei's Unit-00 and Kei's Unit 04 our top priorities. Right now, we don't have the leeway to repair both at the same time…but, it's more time spent on Eva's we will be able to use…I'd rather have that then on one we might not be able to use…

"Mitosis in Unit-02's left are has cleared the target value. Necrosis is currently under point zero five percent. The apoptosis process is operating normally."

"Unit 00's morphogenetic system is currently stable. Please connect receptors to Signal 2."

Later that night…Lilia was standing in front of Eva 01. She had infiltrated NERV easily again…but this time, claimed no victims in her effort.

"The Eva series, born from Adam… In order for them to defeat the Angels, they are imploring the same forces in which have caused the Second Impact… Their…will to live… is strong enough even to use the very thing that tried to wipe us out… Humans are such fools… They deserve…destruction..."

The next morning, Misato was standing in front of Eva 01; Kei was standing next to her. They were both silent…Misato had told Kei about Kaji's death…but both were struggling with their own feelings about the entire matter… It was quite awkward to say the least. Kei was the first to break the uneasy silence…

"Misato… I'm… sorry about—"

"Don't apologize…you needn't do that…after all he's done to you anyway…"

"I listened to the message…I've…come to peace with what's done… I can't hold this grudge forever… I'm just sorry it took his death to realize it…"

"Kei… Kaji knew he was going to die… he was double dealing… NERVE and SEELE… It's just that…huh?"

"It's just that – what?"

"What's this?" Misato asks, picking up a small pill capsule from the ground.

"It just looks like an ordinary pill to me, Misato…"

"But why would it be here?"

"Beats me…let me see that?"

Misato hands Kei the capsule and as Kei is examining it, he accidentally broke the capsule in half…revealing a few small chips on a small ticker paper…

"So…there's data hidden in here…"

"We should check this out!"

"Right," Kei replied as he and Misato made their way to the Information Laboratory in NERV HQ.

Gendo Ikari was sitting in his office…the lighting was very dark and eerie, as usual. Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki was not present… Then, there was a knock on his office.

"Come in."

A beautiful young woman entered the room; she was wearing a sexy red Chinese dress. Her hair was tied in up on both sides of her head, to fit the complete look. Gendo Ikari smirked when he saw the woman, "So…is it done?"

"Yes, Ryoji Kaji is dead. It was too easy…he trusted me whole heartedly…or so I thought…I guess he knew I was going to kill him all along…"

"Irrelevant, he's dead, that's all that matters."

"You're a cold bastard, Ikari."

"Do you have any other business?"

"I do…but…I'm not going to tell you," Lilia replies with a chortled laugh.

"…Hmph. Do as you wish."

"Thank you, old man," Lilia replies as she leaves Gendo Ikari's office.

Kei and Misato were sitting in front of the computer monitor in Misato's cubical in the Information Laboratory (Each ranking member of NERV has their own space inside the research area of the Information Laboratory/Library).

"So…they've started construction of Evas up through Unit – 13…In seven different locations around the world… Jesus, Ryoji…you knew all this…"

"Why would they be doing this?" Misato asked.

"Maybe the committee is worried about intercepting multiple at once…" Kei replied.

"But there's no reason to assume that outside of the official channels…There's got to be some other reason behind this!"

Meanwhile, at the subway…

"I'm sorry, the telephone you just dialed is currently not in use, please try again."

"That's strange. I still can't get through. I wonder if he went away somewhere again." Asuka muttered.

Asuka notices Shinji in the distance talking with Rei in the distance…

"He was melted into his Eva for a whole month until just the other day. What's with him? He's totally back to his usual thing again. Fine, so I've lost. You're just a…"

Later on that evening, Shinji, Asuka, Koji, and Misato were having dinner.

"Shinji, are you sure you're alright?" Koji asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah…I feel fine, Koji – Thanks. It's…good to be back…I just can't believe I was gone an entire month…"

"I'm glad you're back…I missed you, Shinji," Koji replied.

"Well – Isn't that just cute," Asuka replies with much sarcasm in her voice.

"Aren't you happy that Shinji is back with us, Asuka? I know you missed him too, Asuka."

"Kid…you talk too much…" Asuka retorted.

"Well, I for one am glad Shinji is back in the family where he truly belongs," Misato replied with a smile, followed by a swig of beer.

"T-thanks," Shinji replied, placing one hand behind his head and smiling.

"…" Asuka remained silent for the remainder of dinner, until…

"It wasn't the same without you here Shinji… I had no one to talk to, I try to get along with Asuka but…all she does is stay in her room all day…"

"_…Asuka…_" Shinji thought.

"I'm finished now," Asuka says standing up from the table.

Then, the telephone rings…rrrrrring….rrrrrring…

"Asuka!"

"No way! It's just going to be another call from Kaji for you! You answer it!"

"That's not…likely…"

Asuka stares blankly back at Misato, trying to understand what she meant…then, Shinji gets up to answer the phone.

"Oh my, the great invincible Shinji, lowering himself to such a menial chore as answering the telephone," Asuka retorted, "he doesn't just save the world."

"Yes, Hello?"

"What's with his prissy attitude? I hate the way he ignores me…"

"An international call from Germany for you, I think it's your mother."

"For me? From Mom? Give it here!" Asuka says, as she swiped the phone, "Hallo Mutter!"

"I wish I knew what she was saying…" Koji muttered.

Shinji was in thought…

_When she's talking in a language I don't understand, it's like she becomes a total stranger._

"A mother?" Shinji mutters…

"Auf Wiedersehen, gut Nacht," Asuka hangs up the phone after saying goodbye and good night.

"You sure talked for a long time," Shinji said.

"Well, it's our usual bit of communication."

"It must be nice to have a family to talk to."

"It's totally overrated, and it's all just for show. She's not my real mother anyway. But it's not like I hate her, or anything…I just feel like…! Why the hell am I telling all this to you?"

"I'm sorry."

"I've really hit rock bottom when I get sympathy from a loser like you!"

Even later that evening…Kei and Misato were in the living room going over the data they were looking at earlier in the day…

"Well…let's take a break, Misato…I'm going to use the rest room," Kei says, as he stood up and walked over to the bathroom…the moment he placed his hand on the door he heard…

"It just makes me sick. Like hell I'll bathe in water that Misato, stupid Shinji, and Koji the dork have used… Like hell I'll use a washer that Misato, stupid Shinji, and Koji the dork have used to wash their underwear… Like hell I'll sit on a toilet that's been used…not by the three of them… I don't even want to breathe the same air they do… not the three of them… I hate Misato! I hate Shinji! I hate Kei! I hate Koji! And I hate that First Child bitch Rei! I hate Dad! I hate Mom! But I hate myself the most!" Asuka yells, kicking the wash bucket across the bathroom, hitting the door, "I hate this! I can't stand it anymore! Why do I have to… Why me?" Asuka breaks down into tears at this point…

Kei stands outside the shower room door, "…Asuka…" Kei turns around and heads back to the living room, where Misato had heard Asuka's outburst.

"…Did she see you?"

"…No…"

"You're bothered by the fact she said she hates you?"

"…No…I don't mind if she hates me…what bothers me…is that she hates… herself most… To hate ones self… is a horrible feeling… One that my brother knew all too well…"

"Kei…"

"We should…keep studying that data…he did go through a lot of trouble to get it to us…"

"…Kei…" Misato leans her lips closer to Kei's.

"M-misato…" Kei is startled slightly by Misato's advance, but soon leans into the kiss. The two kiss passionately and heavily…then Misato broke the kiss, tears in her eyes, "I can't stand it…I've tried so hard…to make this family setting work…but…we're falling deeper and deeper apart…I'm…I'm a failure…"  
"No…no you're no failure. You're a survivor. You can't force things…Asuka still has a lot to learn… likewise with Shinji and Koji…even myself… But don't say you've failed…" Kei says, as he gently lays Misato on the living room rug, and starts to kiss her neck.

"Ohh…Kei…hey don't try to have a serious conversation…and do that…"

"Misato…"

"Kei…"

The two embrace each other and made love together, for the first time…

_**Author's Comments**_

_Well, there's the first part of "At Least, Be Human", I didn't think it'd run two chapters but at the last moment I realized that it would. In addition, if any of you were wondering, when Kei and Misato went back to Kei's after Shinji safely came out of the Eva…they did not have sex, but there were quite close with each other. It's on the Eve before Asuka's Mind is assaulted that they make love for the first time. Again, I'd love to be more descriptive for you all, but again, I have to follow rules and regulations here, now don't I? Well, I hope you enjoyed it -- In a couple of days, watch for the next chapter, 16, "At Least, Be Human" Part II._


	16. At Least, Be Human Part II

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XVI

"At Least, Be Human"

Part II

"She's at negative twelve point eight on the synch index, just barely above the activation level," Maya assessed.

"That's terrible. She's dropped off even more than yesterday," Ritsuko responded.

"Asuka isn't feeling well today. She's on her second day," Misato replied.

"The synch rate isn't affected by superficial physical conditions. The problem lies more in the subconscious," Ritsuko said.

_We may have no choice but to change the core of Unit-02…_

"Asuka, you can come up now."

After the tests, Misato and Ritsuko were in the lounge area, they were going over the results.

"Asuka's pride is in pieces," Ritsuko said.

"It's not surprising, considering how she lost…"

"Or rather, the fact that she thinks she lost to Shinji looms larger." Kei intervened, entering the lounge.

"Kei…"

"Nice to see you too, Misato," Kei replies with a smile, then diverts his attention to Ritsuko, "I'm aware of Asuka's past…mainly because one could say I was a part of it…of sorts… But what I won't accept is that there's a chance you'll just throw her away because her synch ratio has dropped so low…so don't even get that idea in your head."

"Who are you to come in here and tell me orders? Or have you forgotten that you're replaceable too, Kei Kurosawa?"

"Tch…I figured you were a bitch, and my instincts don't lie… I'll just warn you… if you lead Asuka to any more pain… I won't forgive you…" Kei replies solemnly before turning around and making his exit. Just before he leaves the lounge, he raises his arm in a good-bye waving manner, "I'll see you later, Misato – I'm going to head to the weight room to work off some frustration." Heading out of the lounge, Kei approaches the elevator, which he has to take a few floors down to reach the weight room…but as he rounded the corner, he noticed Asuka backing out of the elevator.

"You really ARE a puppet! I've always really hated you because you're so much like a puppet! Everyone! I hate everyone!" Asuka screams as the elevator doors shut, and then she turns around and runs right into Kei.

"…Asuka…"

"What the hell do you want?" Asuka retorted.

"…I know you're having trouble…I'd like to offer some advice… think of it, like advice from a friend. I can't stand to see you suffer…so why don't you take my advice on the Evas, so you can regain what you've thought you've lost."

"Trying to act all high and mighty? You're no better than that stupid bitch, Rei! You think that by giving me advice and acting like you're better than I am is going to make me feel better? Didn't you hear me? I hate everyone – I hate you too!" She shouted, pushing away from Kei and darting down the hall…but Kei grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Wait! Don't you remember?"

"R-remember what?"

"…Nothing…" Kei let her go and turned around, "…I'm sorry, Asuka, I didn't mean to upset you…more than you already are. I just want you to be happy…"

Asuka watches as Kei enters the elevator, then she says something to him as he enters the elevator, "Why did you back down, the moment you thought you were causing me more pain?"

Kei looks back at Asuka, a small grin appears on his face as he replies, just as the doors shut, "If backing down, means making you feel better…then, I'd be glad to step down for you."

Asuka stands there for a moment, as the words "I'd be glad to step down for you," reverberate in her mind…over and over again…

Meanwhile…at the school, the classroom seemed empty. Toji and Kensuke were present, along with a few other students. Hikari was present as well.

"Shinji didn't show up today either," Kensuke said, "though Ayanami's absence is normal…"

"Asuka didn't come either," Hikari replied.

"That new kid isn't here either…the brain-child," Toji added.

"I guess school isn't much of a priority right now," Kensuke assessed, while looking out the window.

Later, back at NERV, Asuka stood in front of her Eva Unit 02…

"Signal from Eva Unit 02 showing no problems. VA connection and fusion are normal. Rate of proliferation is within expected limits."

Hearing the announcement over the com, Asuka replied to her Eva, "So, you're finally back to normal after losing like that! You're my puppet, so all you have to do is quietly do as I say! Why does a weapon need a soul anyway? It only gets in the way! Anyway, all you have to do is obey my orders," Asuka frowns, looking at her Eva after conversing with it, "This is so stupid…"

Then, "All hands, class one battle stations! Prepare for Angel assault!"

"An Angel! They're still coming?"

In the control room, the briefing on the Angel was under way.

"Angel, visually confirmed. Here is the highest magnification," the image was shown on screen. The Angel looked quite Angelic, high above the Earth, in the atmosphere, "It isn't budging from its satellite orbit."

"It's maintaining a set distance from our location."

"Which means, it's waiting for a chance to descend and close in, or it can attack us without the need to do so," Misato chimed in, arms crossed and staring at the on screen Angel.

"We can't make a careless move at this rate," Hyuga replied.

"Either way, we can't do anything about it unless the target moves within our firing range. The Eva units aren't capable of attacking anything in orbit… How's Rei?" Misato asked Maya.

"She's in good shape, along with Unit 00. She's ready to go."

"And Koji and Kei?"

"They are also standing by, ready to go."

"Roger that. Launch Unit-00! Prepare it for extreme long range combat. Unit 02 through 04 will standby for launch as backup!"

"Roger," Kei replied softly.

"I understand," Koji replies, clenching his fist as he thinks, "I can't fail this time!"

"Backup? Me? To Unit 00!" Asuka retorts defiantly.

"That's right; you three will take the rear position."

"You have got to be joking! Eva Unit 02, taking off!"

"Asuka!" Kei and Ritsuko seemingly yell at the same time, as Unit 02 is force launched by Asuka.

"That's fine, we'll let her take the lead, if that's what she wants," Misato replied with angst.

"Major Katsuragi!" Hyuga shouted.

"If she screws this up, that bitch won't be piloting any more!" Ritsuko retorted angrily.

"Her last chance, then?" Maya whispered.

"We'll have to think about a replacement pilot for Unit 02," Ritsuko whispered back.

"Right…"

"Aren't we sending out, Unit 01?" Hyuga asked Misato.

"He's been put on suspension under Commander Ikari's strict orders…"

_I suppose it's not surprising after what happened…_

Outside in the pouring rain, Asuka in Eva 02 stood armed with the long range sniper rifle.

"If I mess this up, they'll probably take me off Unit 02… No mistakes allowed, Asuka."

The rain continued to fall as Asuka patiently attempted to precisely lock onto her target…the Angel that was floating in orbit…

"The target is still outside firing range," Hyuga updated her.

"Oh, hurry up and get over here already! Talk about irritating!" Asuka was beyond irritated at this point…however, just as she was about to lock-on, a light was emitted from the Angel.

"Ah!" Asuka's Eva was enveloped in the Angel's attack of pure light.

"The enemy has a particle beam weapon?" Misato gasped.

"No, I'm not getting any thermal energy readings."

"Her psychograph readings are agitated! Mental contamination is beginning!" Maya reported.

"The Angel is launching a psychological attack?" Ritsuko wondered in amazement, "They can comprehend the mind of a human being?"

"Goddamn it!" Asuka shouted, firing stray ammunition rounds towards the Angel.

"Positrons have dissipated! No good! It's outside the firing range!"

"Ahhhh!" Asuka screamed, firing stray shots all over the city…emptying her clip.

"Analysis of the ray of light?" Misato inquired.

"It's an energy eave within the visible spectrum! It's similar to the AT Field, but details are unknown!"

"What about Asuka?" Ritsuko asked.

"She's in danger! The mental contamination is crossing her ego borderline!" Maya reported.

"No! Don't… Don't come inside me!" Asuka screams, "don't look inside my mind! Please! Don't dig deeper into my heart!"

"Asuka!" Misato yells in shock.

"Her psychograph readings are at their limit!" Ritsuko reports, "Her mental circuits are being torn to shreds. It'll be too dangerous if they're overloaded anymore."

"Asuka, come back!"

"No!"

"That was an order! Asuka, retreat!"

"No! Never! I'd rather die here than go back now!"

"Asuka!"

Meanwhile, Kei, Koji, and Rei were all set up with their long range sniper rifles, aimed at the Angel.

"Accelerator being aligned. Voltage increasing, approaching pressurization. Compulsory convergence, activated. Adjusting zero point zero three for Earth's rotation and gravity. Chamber at maximum pressure. Final safety released!"

As the announcement of the safeties being released, three large particle sniper shots were fired at the orbital Angel. All three targets hit their mark…however…all three were diverted by its A.T. field…

"It's no good! The power level is far too low to penetrate the AT Field at this range!" Aoba reported.

"But output is at maximum! Anything more is…"

"Unit 02, psychograph readings are growing weaker!"

"What about the LCL's psychological barrier?" Ritsuko inquired.

"It's no use. It's not even working as a catalyst!" Maya reported back.

"Prioritize life support. Shut out the feedback from the Eva."

"I'll try."

"It's as if this light is probing Asuka's psychological wavelength. Could it be that the Angel is trying to learn about the human mind?"

Then, to Asuka, there was bright flash of white light…as her past flashed before her eyes… Mainly her mothers suicide…the most tragic of her memories…

"No, don't make me remember this! I'd forgotten about it! Don't dig it up again! I don't need any of this bad stuff anymore! Stop it already! Stop it!"

"Then, please, Asuka," Asuka hears her mother, "Die with me."

"Okay," Asuka hears voice, "I'll die with you, Momma. So, please don't quit being my Mother! Okay, Mom?"

"I don't know what you mean… Who are you?"

Asuka then is bombarded with images of herself…yet they are all quite different…

"I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu. Nice to meet you."

"What are you, stupid?"

"This is my chance!"

"So look at me!"

"No! This isn't me!" Asuka shouts, denying the existences of herself before her. The selves in front of her continue to repeat themselves, faster and faster…

"No! None of this is the real me!" Asuka shouts once more, in denial. After her shock, she finds herself staggering down a stony path, alone…passing railway tracks… she see someone… in the distance… she hears laughing… Then, she is immersed into a crowd of people who continue to bump her and block her path.

"Help me! Help me, Kaji," She shouts, after her shout, she is taken from the place of crowd and into the apartment, as Kaji was leaving, telling her, "Asuka, you're still a child." Then her gaze is averted to Shinji…who is standing in front of him…

"Why are you there? Damn you! You won't do anything! You won't help me! You won't even hold me! You're no one! No one! No one! So look at me!"

The final vision she is shown, is of her self, in the dark, lonely playground…she is crouched there seated…naked… the child version of herself is in front of her…

"Are you lonely? Are you alone?" her child self asks, reaching to console her…

"No! Stay away from me! I'm going to live on my own!"

"Do you love me?"

"I won't rely on anyone!"

"Do you really love me?"

"I can live on my own!"

"You big liar."

"No!"

Asuka's vision is over…she is returned to her present…

"My mind's been defiled. "Kaji…I've been defiled… What will I do? I've been defiled."

"Unit 02 has shut down! Life support has developed a problem. Pilot entering a dangerous state!"

"ASUKA!" Kei shouts.

"No change in target. Relative distance has remained the same."

"Probability of it moving within firing range of Unit 00 is point zero two percent," Hyuga reported.

"Should we transport an Eva into the air and snipe it from there? No, that won't work. It'll be over if we get shot down on the approach."

"I'll go out there in Unit 01!" Shinji shouts.

"No! The target corrodes the pilot's psyche," Vice Commander Fuyutsuki retorts.

"Right now, we must avoid the corrosion of Unit 01," Commander Ikari replied.

"Then I just have to keep from getting hit, right?"

"Your success is not guaranteed."

"But at this rate, Asuka will…"

"I don't care. Rei, go down into Dogma and use the Lance," Gendo orders.

"The Lance of Longinus!" Vice Commander Fuyutsuki shouted upon hearing Ikari's orders, "Ikari, that is…"

"We cannot reach the target's AT Field in orbit, and that's the only way to bring it down - Hurry!" Gendo ordered.

"But contact between an Eva and Adam might cause the Third Impact! It's far too dangerous! Commander Ikari, please don't do this!" Misato retorted…but she was completely ignored by Commander Ikari…

_A lie, so it was a deception. Contact with an Angel was not the cause of the Second Impact then._

As Misato thought in contemplation, levels ten to fifteen, leading to Central Dogma had been unlocked. Rei was about to make her descent when the arm of Unit 04, stopped her.

"What are you doing? Are you really going to go through with this?" Kei asked.

"Commander Ikari ordered me to…I have no other choice…" Rei replied.

"…" Kei doesn't reply, and Rei in Unit 00 proceeds to descend downward towards Central Dogma.

"Unit 00 has passed through the sixth trench of the Malebolge… Levels sixteen to twenty have been unlocked."

Misato watched on as Rei descended…thinking to herself…

_So, the Third Impact won't happen. At least, not because of this. Then what caused the Second Impact?_

Unit 00 reaches the lowest level, Central Dogma.

"Ikari, are we not getting ahead of ourselves?" Fuyutsuki questioned.

"The Committee has already started mass-producing the Eva series. This is our chance," Gendo replied.

"But this is…"

"We cannot turn back time, but we do have the power to spur it onward."

Unit 00 makes its way through the sea of LCL, heading towards…

"The old men will not stand for this!" Fuyutsuki pressed on.

"We must finish everything before Seele begins to act," Gendo continued.

Unit 00 removes the Lance of Longinus…

"It would be unwise for us to lose Unit 02 right now."

"That may be, but using the Lance of Longinus without Seele's permission will be troublesome."

"A reason need only exist. Anything beyond that is insignificant."

"A reason? What you're looking for is an excuse, isn't it?"

"Brain waves of Unit 02 pilot have dropped to zero point zero six! Life support reaching a critical point! Unit 00 has passed through Number 2, emerging on surface."

"So…that's the Lance of Longinus," Kei replies softly to himself.

Rei rears back the Lance of Longinus…and following Maya's countdown, throws the mighty spear of holiness towards the Orbital Angel. Sailing through the skies, the clouds part as the Lance of Longinus penetrates them. Into the orbit of Earth the Lance soars…and through the AT Field of the Angel, obliterating it with ease.

"My…God…" Kei gasped, watching the power of the Lance of Longinus.

"Such power!" Koji shouted in awe.

"Target has been destroyed."

"Eva Unit 02 disengaged."

"What about the Lance of Longinus?" Fuyutsuki asked with worry.

"It broke the first astronautical velocity. It is currently moving into lunar orbit," Hyuga reported.

"Recovering it will be nearly impossible…"

"Yes, at present, we do not have the means to bring back that much mass."

Later…

"Unit 02 is in good condition. Readings currently at normal levels… Bring the Eva back to Cage 2… Please use Route 67…"

"What about Asuka?" Misato inquired.

"Pilots's life signs confirmed. Quarantine due to the contamination has been removed."

"I see…" Misato replied.

Outside her Eva, Asuka sat, her hands around her knees…as her Eva was lowered back into NERV HQ… Shinji and Koji were about to approach Asuka…but Kei stopped them.

"She just lost again…and it was Rei who killed the Angel… you should leave her alone for now…"

Koji and Shinji, hesitate for a moment, and then agree that Kei is right. They head back…Shinji turns around once more and looks at Asuka…his eyes feel heavy…and so does his heart… he continues on, however, following Koji. Kei did not follow them; he approaches Asuka, past the yellow caution tape surrounding her. It seems Asuka either heard Kei approach or sensed his presence…

"Of all the people, she had to be the one to save me! That little bitch! That little bitch, Rei had to rescue me! I would've rather died than be saved by her! I hate it! I hate it! I hate every…" Asuka's tirade is stopped, by Kei – he sat down next to her.

"You don't have to hate everyone…" Kei starts to speak, as he takes out an old pocket watch.

"T-that watch… I remember it…"

"…I guess you would… I showed it to you…9 years ago…"

"…"

"Hey, try to cheer up. I'm glad you're ok…Shinji and Koji are glad too…so, why don't you just…"

"Shut up! I don't need your stupid watch!" Asuka screamed and threw the watch back at Kei, "I hate everyone! I hate everything! I hate you! And…I hate myself!"

"…Asuka…"

_**Author's Comments**_

_Well, it's been awhile…sorry for that, I've been busy lately… anyhow, and this chapter is a mighty long one. The past few chapters stayed pretty close to the episode, "At Least, Be Human" of the original series, but that was intended. From this point on is where it gets really interesting, a lot of things may happen differently. The next chapter really isn't going to follow the main storyline per se – it's going to focus on Koji Misawa, his past and his present – the past events will show more of his tragic past, the present events will be school events, nothing really pertaining to Eva or NERV. So a mix of tragedy and light heartedness is set for Chapter 17 "Koji – Past and Present"_

**--Rukaii**

_**Preview**_

_Hi! I'm Koji Misawa, the pilot of Evangelion Unit 03 and I'll be the focal point of the next chapter – Yes! It looks like I'll have quite the dilemmas…dealing with my past and dealing with my present – I fear the nightmares that creep into my dreams at night… Also, I think I'm developing a crush on a girl in my p.e. class… Sakura Kusanagi… I hope she likes me… Watch for the next exciting chapter – featuring me! Koji Misawa – Chapter 17 "Koji – Past and Present" -- You better read it!_


	17. Koji  Past and Present

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XVII

"Koji – Past and Present"

The morning after, Koji, along with Misato and Shinji were seated at the table in the kitchen. They were enjoying their breakfast that Shinji had prepared. Asuka stayed in her room, and didn't join them for breakfast…everyone was hesitant to talk about Asuka. Then, they heard the door bell…

"I'll get it," Misato said, setting her beer down on the table, she stood up and headed over towards the door. Looking through the eyehole, she saw Kei…but she was surprised to see him all dressed up. She opened the door and greeted him.

"G-good morning, Kei… I didn't expect you to stop by…"

"I'm sorry… I should have called…"

"O-oh no – don't worry about it…Please, come in," Misato replied, letting Kei inside. The relationship between Misato and Kei was still pretty awkward. Though they did sleep together… their relationship is still pretty awkward. After entering the apartment, Kei made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Kei-aniki!" Koji greeted Kei.

"Hey, there Koji," Kei replied, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"…You start the morning just like Misato," Koji replied.

"Hey…don't judge me, Koji," Kei smirked at Koji's concern, "I can handle myself just fine."

Misato chuckles at Kei's reply to Koji, "You can barely handle alcohol, Kei."

"…Misato…" Kei looks back at her with a look to say, "Why'd you go and say that?"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist," Misato replied with a quiet chuckle.

Kei took a seat at the table and popped open a can of beer, his demeanor changed slightly. He seemed pretty serious from this point…

"So… how's Asuka?" Kei asked.

When Asuka's name was mentioned, it caused a tension to form between them. Everyone knew what had happened and the emotional strain that was caused to her was severe…

"…She's in her room… she won't talk to any of us…" Misato replied heavily.

"We just want to help…but everything we do seem to hurt her…" Koji added.

"…You have to understand. She's been through a lot…" Kei started, but stopped when he noticed Misato's eyes. Her eyes had told him to not continue deeper into the subject matter…at least not around Shinji. Nodding, Kei quickly wrapped up what he was about to say.

"Give her a little time… I'm sure she'll turn around," Kei said with a forced smile. He knew she wasn't fine – that Asuka was suffering on a deep emotional level… but he decided to listen to Misato and not cause Koji or Shinji added worry. Misato spoke up soon after.

"You kids better finish up your breakfast… you'll be late for school otherwise."

Noticing the time, Shinji and Koji jump up from the table. They have finished most of their breakfast and being late for class wasn't something they wanted – with missing class periodically due to their duties at NERV. After placing their dirty dishes in the wash pan, Koji and Shinji gathered their school book bags. Shinji stopped right before the door and set his book bag down, "I'll go check on Asuka…" he replied, leaving Koji right in front of the doorway.

Shinji then headed down the small hall and knocked on Asuka's door. As he expected, there was no answer on his first knock. After the second knock, Shinji said softly, "Asuka… are you coming to school today?"

Asuka quietly responded after Shinji had mentioned school. She opened the door part way and stuck her head out.

"Asuka?"

"…I'll go…"

"Are you ready? Koji and I are just about to leave."

"…" Asuka closes her door… she returned about five minutes later and opened her door all the way. Dressed in her usual school uniform, Asuka followed Shinji towards the door way. As they passed the kitchen, Asuka noticed Kei sitting at the table. Normally, she wouldn't care that he was sitting at the table, talking with Misato. She has seen this on a few occasions… but she was unaware of Misato and Kei's real relationship… Seeing them talk and hold a happy conversation made her angry. What happened to Kaji? Why hasn't she seen or heard from him at all. Why is his phone disconnected? All sorts of questions swirled through her head just by seeing Misato and Kei hold a conversation. And then there was the watch…the pocket watch that Kei had shown her the other day… She realized after holding that pocket watch who Kei really was… he was Kei Kurosawa, the boy whom she knew when she was first introduced to Eva… The boy who promised to always be there for her… and left soon after she was confirmed to pilot Eva 02… The first boy, whom she ever had feelings for… The first…

Filled with disgust for just seeing Misato and Kei hold a happy jovial conversation, Asuka, rolled her eyes and picked up her book bag, and headed out the door after Koji and Shinji…

Misato and Kei still sat at the table, they continued the conversation that Kei was about to start earlier… about Asuka.

"I…think we may have to stop living together… all of us…"

"…Do you think that would solve the problem? Just by breaking the living arrangements with everyone? Shinji is comfortable here, for the most part. Koji has just gotten accustomed to this place… And Asuka isn't in any condition to be living on her own…"

After letting out a heavy sigh, Misato had agreed with him…

"I suppose you're right…"

"Look, you just leave Asuka to me, ok?" Kei replied, standing up.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go to 'school'." Kei replied with a grin. He then headed towards the door.

"…You can't just go like that! You need a uniform…" Misato replied before Kei left.

"Don't worry about me, Misato, I'm always prepared!" Kei replies with a wink. He then leaves the apartment, leaving Misato bewildered at the table.

"…" she sighs and takes another drink of beer.

Meanwhile, the children had arrived at their school and were all gathered in their homeroom. Class was just about to start; they managed to arrive a few minutes before the first bell rung. Following instructions from the class representative, Hikari, everyone stood, bowed, and took their seats – class began shortly there after…

It was a rather boring 1st period…so Koji decided to catch up on some sleep and take a nap…

Koji sat in the corner, alone, watching the other children playing. He was silent, just simply watching…he didn't make an effort to join the others, nor did he care to. There were many times the others invited him to play…but he ignored them…

"It's not healthy for him to act like this, Kei…"

"I know, Ren…but give him time – it's only been a few weeks since his family died…"

"…Poor kid…both his parents died in that fire…What I can't understand is why there was a Commercial bus of that type out on the road on a Sunday…those types don't run during the weekends…"

"Well…I was contemplating the same thing… In any case…I'm going to look into it. You watch over the children, I'm going to take Koji out to the shore."

"Sure thing, be back soon, Kei."

"Right."

Walking on the shore, Kei talked with Koji, the boy whom he saved that fateful day, a few weeks prior from certain death…

"What's the matter, Koji? Hey…I know it hurts to lose loved ones…but you have to learn how to move on. If you don't and continue to let the pain of their lose control you…you'll never amount to anything in this world."

"…" Koji was silent as he slowly walked next to Kei along the shore.

_Why does he care for me so much…he doesn't even know me, yet he tries to take care of me…_

"K-kei?" he stammered.

"What is it, Koji?"

"Why…"

"Why?"

"Why did you save me?"

"Heh. Because I couldn't watch a young kid like yourself die…besides, I would have saved anyone I could have in this situation from small children to elderly adults…"

"…You didn't save Mom…or Dad…"

"…Koji…I'm sorry, but your Mother and Father were already dead upon impact…there was nothing I could have done for them – I'm sorry…"

"…I-It's ok…I-I'm…thankful," Koji replied, smiling.

"Heh…you should smile more often, kid."

Koji lets out a small chuckle as the two of them continue to walk along the seashore. It was a happy memory, a nostalgic memory…A memory of when Koji started to accept his new life and move forward…but it was only the first step…

"Koji?"

"…"

"Koji!"

"Huh!" Koji jumps up, he had been sleeping in class, "W-what is it?"

The entire class erupts in laughter, as Koji hides his embarrassment – his face was as red as a tomato.

Later on, during the day, Koji was changing into his gym clothes. He has P.E., the only class that he has with kids his own age. It's also the only class he has with Sakura Kusanagi, the pretty girl who he's talked to on a few different occasions. After changing, he went outside, to the track and field area. After he did his required laps (he usually finished before most of his fellow classmates), he does some stretches. While he's stretching, Sakura approaches him again.

"Hello, Koji-kun!" Sakura replies with a giddy smile, "How're you doing today? You've finished with your run before everyone as usual."

"Oh, hello, Sakura," Koji replies, "I'm doing alright…a little tired today though."

"Ohh…"

"What's the matter?"

"Well…it's umm…my birthday tomorrow…so I was wondering," Sakura stammers as she twiddles her fingers.

Koji notices what she's getting at, "A-are you… inviting me to your birthday party, Sakura?"

Sakura bows slightly, "I would like it, if you came," She replies.

_Does…Sakura like me? _

"Sure, I'll go," Koji replies.

"Oh great!" Sakura hugs Koji tightly, "I'm happy, Koji-kun."

Koji smiled a big smile. This girl was paying attention to him. This girl was very pretty and nice. Koji liked this girl and it seems that she may like him too… When the class ended, after Koji changed his clothes, he walked to his next class…and for the first time he walked – proudly…

_**Author's Comments**_

_There we have it, a little look into Koji. Now if this were an anime, one might call this chapter a "Filler" but, please don't look at it as such, this one is a helper to help evolve Koji's character, as he'll play an important role in the chapters to come. I'll be coming out with the next chapter soon – it's going to get hectic this coming week since my good buddy is getting married – So I'll be attending the festivities! But don't fret, I'll have some chapters up afterwards. It's starting to get into the final swing. Watch for the Chapter XVIII, coming soon._

**--Rukaii**


	18. The Calm

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XVIII

"The Calm"

The day continued, like any other day…though, during the break before the last period, Asuka was on the roof of the school. She was leaning against the fence that surrounded the roof of the school. She seemed pretty depressed; given the past 24 hours of her life have been hell on her. After releasing a large sigh, she heard the rooftop door open. A boy, wearing a high school uniform walked up to her. He was rather sloppily dressed, the collar was unbuttoned and his tie was loose. His long brown hair was tied back, but Asuka recognized him the moment he approached her.

"Skipping class, eh?"

"Shut up, Kei…"

"Listen, how long are you going to brood over the past, Asuka? Sure, some bad events have occurred in your past…but surely you remember some good memories of your childhood too?"

"I only had one…and that was when I…met a boy, who I thought understood me. But…I was wrong…"

"What do you mean?"

"He left me…"

"Did you ever wonder why the boy left?"

"No…I just was filled with the sadness that he left…"

"Maybe the boy's heart was torn apart when he saw a girl he cared for become so withdrawn…"

"Maybe…" Asuka replied, her right hand was grasping the link of the fence before her.

Kei put his hand on her shoulder, "Asuka…Don't torture your self for what happened. Don't hate yourself…because if you hate yourself…it's impossible for anyone to ever love you."

"…" Asuka didn't reply, she simply stood and stared at the setting sun.

"Well…there isn't more I can say…I'm going to get headed back home…"

"Stay!" She grabbed the back of Kei's school uniform, "Please, stay…"

"…I left you know…"

"…I know…I cried a lot…" Asuka said quietly, leaning on Kei's back.

"…I'm sorry…"

"I'm not asking for an apology…"

"But I apologized…"

"Idiot…" Asuka replied. Asuka was leaning up against Kei, he could feel her heart beating in her chest, against his back. The sound of their soft breaths was all they could hear…there was a silence about them…they continued to communicate by just standing there, but in silence… Then, Kei turned around, facing Asuka. He smiled, yet he seemed sad…but happy at the same time.

"Asuka…will you try to get over your past?"

"…I can try."

"I'll be there for you, this time – I won't run away."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Kei replied.

Asuka was happy to hear those words of promise. Up until today she had been brooding over many things…her status as a pilot…her ability as a pilot… the Angel Mind assault… the resurging past memories… Kaji… Kei… Shinji… Koji… Misato… even Rei… So many things have been running through her mind. Then, without thinking, she leaned forward…her lips meeting Kei's. A kiss…

Several seconds later, Asuka leaned back…then put her index finger to her lips and said, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…"

"Don't be."

"But, you're with Misato! I shouldn't – mphff…" Asuka was interrupted when Kei placed his lips over hers.

"…There, now we're even…that was our…Goodbye to Yesterday…"

"Goodbye to Yesterday," Asuka chuckled, "I like the sound of that."

"From now on…"

"…We go forward as friends, right?"

"Yes."

"How boring."

"Yeah."

As they smile at each other they both start to laugh – Happiness – a feeling Asuka hadn't felt for a long time. A feeling Kei had not felt in the presence of Asuka since long ago. Happiness was a feeling that had eluded them until today, a calm they had both deserved.

"Kei?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Kaji is?"

"…No…I wouldn't know," Kei replied.

_Is it right to lie to her? I promised I'd be there for her…yet I'm lying to her about something she should know… Though it was an innocent childlike crush…she does seem to harbor feelings for my older brother… Too bad that son of a bitch had to die…I wanted…to forgive him…while he was still alive…_

"Kei?"

"…Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"The last bell rang about ten minutes ago – we should probably get heading back home. Shinji and Koji probably headed on home ahead of us."

"I'll walk you home then, if that's the case."

"You don't have to go out of your way – it's in the opposite direction."

"I want to walk you home."

"But –"

Kei puts his finger to her lips, "Hey, don't be stubborn, Asuka – don't forget, you live with Misato."

"Oh, I get it – you wanna do it with her eh?"

"Heh. Well I'm glad to see you're getting back to your old self, Asuka," Kei replies with a smile.

"Hey! Don't evade my question! How many times have you guys done it?"

"That's none of your business, Asuka."

"Hey – we're friends – we can tell each other anything!"

"Don't abuse the word 'friend'."

"Jeez. Ok. Ok. I won't pry…but don't forget you have three underage people living in Misato's apartment – don't be doing anything indecent when they're around eh?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Kei replied jokingly. That was the over all mood as they walked back to Misato's apartment. They were jovial, happy, and at ease. This was truly calm.

When they arrived at Misato's, Shinji was preparing dinner in the kitchen. Koji was in the living room, on the floor, reading. Misato was also in the living room, she was lounging on the couch watching TV.

"Welcome home," Shinji replied. There was a slight sense of nervousness in his voice. It was probably because he knew what had happened to Asuka the other day…and was trying not to aggravate her…but how she responded took him off guard.

"Thank you."

Then there was a loud crash that came from the living room – it seems Misato had fallen off the couch. She comes rushing over to Asuka the second she regains herself.

"D-did you just say… 'Thank you'?"

"Yes…is there a problem, Misato?"

"Y-you don't ever thank Shinji…"

"I don't thank a lot of people…I've been…pretty obnoxious…and…I'm sorry."

Shinji and Misato were shocked – Asuka had just apologized…something they never ever foreseen. Even Koji, who was reading one of his favorite animated mangas in the living room, was drawn over.

"Kei helped me…he told me to try to forget all those horrible things…and try to get on with my life… and… I think I'm going to give it a try," Asuka replied.

Kei had a large smile on his face – he was happy to see Asuka happy. It was as simple as that. It was just this morning that Misato was expressing doubts about the family life that she had tried to put together in this very apartment…now she felt content. She was happy to see Asuka in a more calm state of mind. She wasn't alone however – everyone there was glad to see Asuka happy.

Meanwhile…

"Is that understood, Lilia?" Keel asked.

"I understand. I'll carry out my mission effective tomorrow."

"And would you please, reiterate your mission objectives?"

"My Prime Objective is to acquire the DNA data of _the girl_. My Secondary Objective is to acquire the DNA data of _the boy_. My Optional Objectives can range from mental exhaustion to physical exhaustion of the targets…through any means I desire."

"Good. Lilia, I trust you understand now – you may prepare for your mission then," Keel replied.

"Of course, Chairman," Lilia replied with a bow. She left Keel Lorenz's office shortly after. Walking down the corridor, Lilia lowered the cloth mask that covered her face, from the nose down, and looked into a pocket sized mirror.

"I'm so deadly…yet so sexy…" Lilia replied with a chuckle, "I hope those children can find it in their hearts to forgive me for what I'm about to do…"

_**Author's Comments**_

_Well, this was chapter 18 – it's good to be back and having time to write again. Now in Chapter 18, this is probably the first time I go way out of character with a character. Asuka in Chapter 18 is what she never becomes in the Series – she never really is able to find an inner peace. Kei who is a major influence on Asuka, has a lot to do with this drastic, but good change in Asuka's character. Though it seems that this is truly the Calm before the Storm, as Keel has given Lilia another mission – it seems this time it involves the Children… Who is 'the boy' and 'the girl' she is referring to? What will she do to gain the data she desires? Will she invoke her optional objectives? Find out next time, in Chapter 19 – The Storm._

**-Rukaii**


	19. The Storm

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XIX

"The Storm"

The day started off with a sense of living and happiness. Asuka was adjusting, even though she was unable to pilot Eva 02 currently…she was happy, trying to adjust to life as a normal upper-middle school student. She was seated at the table, happily eating her breakfast, in which she prepared for everyone. Shinji was next to awaken, when he entered the kitchen, he noticed the food on the table.

"Whoa…you made breakfast?"

"Isn't that what it looks like, Shinji?"

"W-well…yeah…it's just that…"

"It's just that what?"

"You never prepare breakfast…"

"Well, I did today, so you better enjoy it, Shinji," Though her tone sounded like she was giving an order, her smiling face said that she wasn't irritated at all with Shinji's shock.

"What did Kei say to you?"

"That's a S-E-C-R-E-T," Asuka replied with a slight chuckle. Her chuckle caused Shinji to chuckle to himself as well.

"H-hey Asuka…"

"What is it, Shinji?" Asuka asked.

"I-I was…uh…wondering…uh…"

"…" Asuka stared blankly at Shinji, she was getting a little frustrated with his stuttering, "Spit it out already!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize to me! What did you want to ask?"

"N-nothing…"

Asuka looked at Shinji curiously…could he seriously be…then something unexpected happened…Asuka started to blush.

"Asuka?"

"W-what?" Asuka stammered.

"Why are you…blushing?"

"I-I'm not!"

Shinji started to laugh, "You are so!"

"What were you going to ask me, Shinji?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie tonight – of course, I have clean up duty today with Ayanami…but afterwards…that is, if you want…we could go see a movie…"

"Shinji," Asuka replied with a smile, "Are you asking _me _out on a date?"

"I-it doesn't have to be…if you don't want it to…"

"I'd like that."

"It's ok, I understand – Huh? You mean—you'd want to?"

"That's what I said, idiot," Asuka replied jokingly. Now it was Shinji's turn to blush.

"Now you're blushing, Shinji."

"…Thank you."

"What are you stupid? You asked me to if I wanted to relax and go see a movie – why would I just say no. Don't thank me for something that doesn't deserve such…"

"R-right, I'm—"

"And don't apologize when it's not necessary – it's not very manly."

"I'm – I got it," Shinji replies.

"Good," Asuka said, a smile on her face. A few minutes later, Koji made his way into the kitchen. When he took his seat, he noticed that both Asuka and Shinji seemed quite happy.

"What's the matter, did something happen?"

"No – nothing you need to worry about, squirt," Asuka replied teasingly.

"Hey!"

Asuka chuckled at Koji's apparent irritation. After they ate their breakfast, all three of them made their way to school. It was a particular sunny day outside, not a cloud in sight.

Their day at school was like any other, though the only change was Asuka's positive outlook. When their last class ended, they were putting their books inside their book bags. Shinji and Rei had clean up duty for this particular day.

"We'll be finished here shortly; I'll meet up with you later, alright Asuka?"

Asuka smiled softly and nodded, "Sure, Shinji – that'd be great. Let's meet…in the park this evening, before it starts alright?"

"Will do."

"Ok, come on squirt, let's get heading back now."

"Are you and Shinji-aniki going out on a date?" Koji asked.

"Ha ha ha…Koji you're such a funny kid – don't worry about things like that – we're just going to see a movie tonight."

"…Right…"

"She's telling the truth, Koji," Shinji added, as he started sweeping.

"Can I come?"

"No, you can't," Asuka retorts.

"You're being mean, Asuka-Neesan…"

"Would you like to see a Horror movie?"

"N-no…I don't like horror movies…"

"Good, because that's what we're seeing – so little brats like you can't come," Asuka replied, her voice wasn't cold, yet it could be known that she wasn't fond of Koji tagging along. Koji, dejectedly followed Asuka outside the classroom. He understood that Asuka wanted to spend some time with Shinji…but wasn't too fond of the way she was going about it. As they started to leave the school, Koji started to voice himself.

"Asuka…why do you want to leave me out – you said that you and Shinji aren't going on a date – why do you have to leave me out?"

"Because, even if it is or isn't a date – who knows what could happen…it's better that kids like you stay home and in bed," Asuka replies with a grin on her face.

"…You're mean…"

"Get used to it – I'm back to my old self again!"

"So that apologizing the other day…was that just all a lie?"  
"Oh no, I meant everything I've said," Asuka replied, "it's just that if Misato found out that I took you to see some sort of horror movie that is graphic, bloody, and foul in language – I'd never hear the end of it."

"…I guess I'll buy that…"

"You'd better—Huh?"

"Asuka, what's wrong?" Koji asked, as he was almost about to stop walking.

"Keep walking…we're being followed…a white van…for the past 4 blocks…"

"Why would we be followed?"

"I don't know…We'd better—"

Before Asuka could finish, Lilia, the ninja wearing all black had grabbed her from behind and cupped her mouth, preventing her to speak. Koji went to rush forward, in a vein attempt to help Asuka…but Lilia simply lunged forward with a simple thrusting strike to his lower abdomen, knocking Koji out easily… then, the white van pulled up and Lilia threw them both into it. After they were secured in the back of the van, Lilia disappeared back into the shadows from whence she came…

…Darkness…it was so dark they could not see any light. They couldn't see their hands in front of their face. _Where am I? What happened? What's going to happen?_ Questions that swirled around their heads endlessly…Asuka and Koji, little did they know, were both in the same room. However, it was too dark to tell…and when either of them tried to speak…no sound came out of their voice. _Why can't I speak? _They wondered…then, without warning, lights ignited all around the room – it became so bright so fast that both Koji and Asuka were blinded by the light temporarily.

"Ack!" Asuka immediately covered her eyes…then she put her hand to her mouth, "I can make noises and speak now? But…why couldn't I just moments ago?" she thought.

"Welcome to this dingy and damp dungeon…I hope you feel as much as home as possible," Lilia said, as she entered the room. She was followed by two men wearing black suits and black sunglasses.

"It's you again!" Koji shouted as he remembered his meeting with the ninja when he tried to run away before.

"I'm flattered you remember me, Koji…but that last meeting was not our first."

"What are you t-talking about?"

"I've known you for about a year now, Koji Daisuke Misawa. Well…no, I've known about you for longer than that…but that aside, we've meet a little over a year ago."

"Who the hell are you?" Asuka shouted.

"My, my, such rudeness. A fiery little spit-fire you seem to be…but…"

_Before this night is through…you'll be broken…you'll be as pitiful and pathetic as Ikari's son…if not worse…_

"I suppose deceiving you…is getting old, isn't it?" Lilia replied, as she started to pull off her mask that covered her nose and mouth.

Upon seeing who 'Lilia' really is, Koji was shocked. He could barely speak – to think that this ninja who had kidnapped them and seemed to have ill-intentions for them was…the very woman who helped care for him in the past year of his life…Ren Nanase…

"R-ren…b-but why?" Koji asked weakly.

"Because…this is my true meaning of existence. This is who I really am – I deceive others, I exploit others, and I murder others…such is the way of my existence. SEELE gave me a second chance at life, so my life belongs to them…" Ren replied.

Koji was distraught…the woman who he thought was like a second mother to him during his days at the orphanage turns out to be a hand of SEELE, has kidnapped Asuka and himself… This was all too much for Koji to bear, he passes out…

"Oh look at the little baby, he passed out!" One of the men in black said, laughing, "What a pathetic little boy!"

"Shut up!" Asuka shouted, "I won't allow you to talk about Koji like that!"

The other man in black walks up to Asuka, places his hand underneath her chin and smirks, "You're in no position to demand anything, little miss. Look at you…you're very cute for a 14 year old…how about it, Ren? Can I make her a woman?"

"Absolutely not – you are not to touch that girl – is that understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am…" he acknowledged, letting go of Asuka.

"You two can leave us now…I don't need your help to handle two children," Ren ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" they both acknowledged and headed up the stairwell and out of the basement room.

"…Don't expect me to be grateful to you…" Asuka said.

"I don't…because I didn't do it for you…I did it for me," Ren replies, licking the inside of her index and pointer finger on her right hand.

"W-what does that mean?"

"Oh…nothing you'll have to worry about now, Asuka-dear. Right now…I'm going to deal with the boy first…" Ren replied, picking up two shots from the counter near her. As she does, Koji starts to regain consciousness.

"Wha-what's goin' on…" Koji replied groggily, as Ren was swabbing his arm with iodine.

"I'm going to be taking some blood, Koji."

"B-blood…m-my blood?"

"Very perceptive…" Ren replies, as she sticks the fairly large needle in his left arm.

"Ow-ow-ouch! It hurts!"

"Shut-up!" Ren slaps Koji right across the face, "You're a male – act like one!" She yells angrily, and applies more pressure to the needle as she's extracting his blood. Koji is whimpering and crying through the entire process. Then once Ren had extracted the desired amount of blood, she picked up another shot.

"A-another one?" Koji gasped at the sight of this needle, it was twice as large and the needle twice as long when compared to the needle she used to draw his blood.

"…" Ren is silent as she sticks the second needle into Koji's arm.

Koji screams out in agony as this fairly large needle is injected directly into his vein of his forearm.

"Let him go! I don't care what you do to me – just let him go!" Asuka shouted in a vein attempt to stop Ren from her actions.

"…There…all done," Ren smiled at Koji, "As per your 'big sisters' wish…I'm going to let you go…after I have a little fun with you," Ren chuckles as her hand wanders down his body.

"W-what are you…d-don't touch me there…"

"What's wrong? Your little body seems to appreciate my gesture?" Ren replied.

"Stop!" Koji screamed.

"You're a little boy after all…" Ren replied, pulling her hand back and then slapping Koji with it right across his face.

"Remember this…when that drug takes into effect…which it will in the next few minutes…you'll see things very differently…and remember this – because you're so weak…what happens next to Asuka…is on your shoulders, Koji…"

That was the last thing Koji remembered hearing Ren say…before he lost consciousness. When he awoke, he was in a grassy area…some place in the park... Then…as he stood up, he instantly felt odd…paranoid…depressed…all these feelings that he thought he had banished during his growth at the orphanage started to come back to him…

_**Author's Comments**_

_Well, this chapter had a few interesting developments, I'm sure. So Lilia is Ren or Ren is Lilia lol, anyway that's probably one of the larger developments in this chapter. If you're wondering what Koji was injected with, you'll find out in the next chapter, Chapter 20. I'm sure if you use your imagination, what Ren was doing to Koji to get him to scream "Stop it!" due to the rating system here, I gotta leave it to the mind's eye and not delve deep into it – but I've done it in a way that you get the idea, yet are not entirely shocked by what's happening. I'm sure you might have seen the foreshadowing of what Ren may have in store of Asuka... Now, get ready for the preview of the next chapter, Chapter 20, "Desperate Measures"._

**-Rukaii**

_**Next Chapter Preview**_

_In the darkness of a secluded building…the last shred of innocence I had was taken from me… I don't think there is a reason for someone like me, so full of sin and dirt…to continue living… I hate that woman for what she did… Humans are disgusting…I hate them…but…most of all…I hate myself… He tried to comfort me, to tell me that I could still live my life with my head up…but after this…I don't think I have the strength to do so anymore…this time, Shinji…I'm apologizing…I'm sorry…_


	20. Desperate Measures  Part I: Rei

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XX

"Desperate Measures"

Part I - Rei

"Huh? …W-where am I?" Asuka said groggily, as she sat up…then she noticed her clothes. They were torn, her underwear was tattered, and her bra was torn and her panties no where in sight…then she saw a faint trail of blood on the ground before her… Asuka felt a sharp pain shoot up her insides, when the realization started to set in of what happened to her…

"N..no…No!" She screamed, keeled over, as she grasped her chest and shoulders.

_I…why did they…I didn't do anything to them…and yet…they did this to me…why… Why take the only thing pure from me away? Why? …_

Asuka slowly stood up and walked over to the stairwell of the basement…there were no guards, no sign of Ren…Asuka, lifelessly staggered outside of the abandoned building…it was daylight…it was the next day…but where had everyone gone? Asuka, started to think about what had happened…and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She kneeled down on the outside ground and cried.

"S-shinji…Kei…I-I'm sorry …I've been defiled...s-so now…I don't…deserve anyone!" Asuka screamed pounding her fists on the concrete…until the skin on the outside of her hands had busted open, splattering her own blood on the concrete before her.

Meanwhile, SEELE was speaking with Gendo Ikari…

"It is impossible for us to recover the Lance of Longinus."

"Why did you use it?"

"We still do not have the planned number of the Eva series."

"I made destroying the Angel my first priority," Ikari replied, "it was an unavoidable situation."

"Unavoidable, was it? You should make your excuses more convincing than that."

"Your recent actions have become intolerable."

Gendo Ikari's emergency phone was ringing…

"Fuyutsuki, we're in the middle of deliberations here…Understood…An Angel is currently drawing near. Let us continue this at another time."

"If your seat is still waiting for you, that is."

Ikari leaves the meeting…

"Ikari… Does he intend to betray SEELE?"

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean you haven't found them yet?" Misato screamed at the Nerv Intelligence officer standing before her, "I thought intelligence dragged their asses before, but now you're just damn pathetic! Now pan out and find those kids – what if another angel attacks? We need those Children!"

"…You have no idea what it takes to track down people, Major…I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself… If you'll excuse me…" The Nerv Officer said before he left.

"You know, Misato…he's got a point. Screaming at him and insulting his division isn't going to bring back Koji or Asuka…" Kei said.

"…I know…it's just…that, I'm worried Kei…I'm worried that something may have happened to them."

"…Me too…but, for now we just have to sit tight and re—"

**ANGEL SITED AT GORA… REPEAT… ANGEL SITED AT GORA**

"…Shit," Kei followed up the announcement, "so much for sitting tight…"

"Kei, head for the hangar and board Eva-04!"

"Understood" Kei replied, as he turned and bolted towards the hangar. When he arrived, he was greeted by Rei Ayanami and Shinji Ikari.

"Apparently…it will only be Kurosawa and I that will be able to sortie at this time," Rei replied, "Unit 01 is to stay in stasis until further orders per Commander Ikari."

"I got that…" Shinji replied meekly.

"…Don't worry, Shinji, Rei and I can handle this."

"I-I know…it's just…I'm worried about Asuka and Koji…"

"I'm worried too, Shinji…but we have to focus on the task at hand – we're under Angel attack – we have to take action."

"I know that!" Shinji retorted, "Be careful, alright?"

"Of course, Shinji, we wouldn't rush into battle rashly – ain't that right, Ayanami?"

"…Yes, we shall devise a strategy…as per Major Katsuragi's tactics and our own, it's quite likely that we will emerge victorious…however, this Angel is unlike any other we have fought thus far…thus putting us at a disadvantage."

"Hey," Kei puts his hand underneath Rei's chin, lifts her head up and looks into her crimson eyes, "why don't you ease up, girl – don't act like a robot, show everyone…that you're just as alive as everyone else," he said with a smile.

"I-I do not know how I should react to that…"

"Like before…" Shinji intervened, "…like that time."

Then, Rei smiled a brilliant, beautiful smile. One of such elegance, an artist would have slain thousands upon thousands to paint it. Her smile caused both Kei and Shinji to smile too. Then, Kei put his hand on Shinji's shoulder, "Leave this to us…but stay vigilant, you could get called up if it gets ugly out there," he said.

"Oh, I know…and I'll be ready!" Shinji clenched his fist as he said this. An air of confidence was swelling into him…one that he never thought he'd feel…thanks to Kei…no, not just Kei, but everyone around him was giving him their support – they respected him – and for that, he would look the devil in the eyes to protect them…

"Evangelion Unit 04 and Unit 00 will take the forefront and advance on the target," Misato ordered, "Evangelion Unit 01 remains in lock-down until further orders are given to me by Commander Ikari!"

"…" Shinji sat inside Eva 01 and would have to wait until further orders if he were to join this battle. Meanwhile, Eva Units 00 and 04 were launched. Unit 00 was at sniper point while Unit 04 was armed for melee combat with a progressive katana.

"The target is hovering over Ohwakudani. It is continuing to rotate in place."

"Targe's AT Field is still active."

"Give me an update on the status!" Misato shouted.

"We've been in a persistent deadlock."

"He's right," Hyuga added, "Pattern cycling from blue to orange!"

"What does that mean?" Misato inquired.

"The Magi indicates it cannot find a solution," Maya added.

"We just don't have enough data to come to an answer."

"But one thing's certain. That shape isn't a fixed form," Ritsuko assessed.

"So…we can't make the first move…" Misato replied.

"Rei…Kei, we're going to wait and watch for a while."

"No…it's coming," Rei replied quietly.

"Shit!" Kei shouted, his Eva rolling right to dodge the Angel's lunge attack…however the attack was not aimed at him.

"Rei, counter it!" Kei shouted, realizing the attack was meant for Rei.

"It's no use! She won't make it in time!" Hyuga assessed.

The light beam of the Angel purged right through Unit 00's AT Field, purging through the abdomen section of the Eva. Rei cringed, bearing the pain as she shot 3 rounds of her rifle into the beam…to no avail. Then the Angel started to feed into Eva 00 directly.

"Contamination! Target is infecting Unit 00!"

"How is Unit 00's AT Field?" Misato asked in a panic.

"Operational, but the Angel is eroding it!" Maya confirmed.

"The Angel is aggressively seeking to make first contact?" Ritsuko wondered, "With Unit 00?"

"Rei!" Kei shouted, as Unit 04 was dashing across towards Unit 00. Unit 04, using its progressive katana was slicing parts of the Angel, severing pieces…however the pieces would link back together almost as soon as they were cut. Then, the circular Angel broke off at another point in its circle and a beam purged Unit 04 from behind.

"Arghh…what the—" Kei gasped, as he felt immediately something was amiss.

"Bio-contamination is now spreading into Unit 04 as well!" Maya shouted, "It's invading Unit 00's and Unit 04' organic parts!"

"This isn't good… Over five percent has been biologically fused already," Ritsuko said.

"Ugh…w-what is this…" Rei gasped.

"R-rei…b-be strong…" Kei gasped.

"I-is this a…tear? A-am I the one…who's…crying?"

"Rei…God-Dammit!" Kei tries to force Unit 04 to it's feet…but it's useless…his strength is slowly being taken due to the contamination…then, Kei's eyes start to water, "…I'm sorry…I can't…help you…Rei…"

"Rei! Kei!" Misato shouted.

"The suspension on Unit 01 has been lifted as of now. Launch it immediately," Commander Ikari said.

"What?" Miasto asked.

"I said: Send it out, now!"

"Yes, Sir."

Evangelion Unit 01 is launched.

"Deploy your AT Field. Rescue Rei and Kei immediately," Misato ordered.

"Okay!" Shinji replied.

"Ikari?" Rei gasped, noticing Unit 01.

"Shinji…" Kei replied weakly.

The Angel, stabbing at Unit 01, sends another beam towards Unit 01. Shinji is able to evade the first strike, but at the sacrifice of his rifle. When the beam turns around towards him, he grabs it, trying to forcefully protect his head unit from direct contamination.

"Shinji, attack it with the Prog Knife!" Misato shouted.

As Shinji stabbed the Angel with progressive knife, he heard a multitude of screams…that sounded like…Rei.

"This is my heart wanting to become one with Ikari?" Rei said, "You will not!"

"The AT Field has been reversed! It will be eroded away at once!" Maya shouted.

"She's trying to contain the Angel!" Ritsuko deducted.

"The Field has reached its limit! The core will not be able to maintain it at this rate!" Maya assessed.

"Rei, abandon your Eva and get out of there!" Misato shouted.

"I cannot. If I go, the AT Field will cease to be… So, I cannot."

"Rei, do you mean to die?" Misato gasped.

"The core is collapsing! Critical point exceeded!"

"…Rei…I'm so…sorry…" Kei was losing consciousness…but before he did, he pulled the entry plug eject lever – ejecting his entry plug… and in good time as Evangelion Unit 00 detonated like a Nuclear Bomb…the entire radius was covered with…even the homes of civilians who had evacuated were in this radius…so much damage…and Rei?

"The targets…have been destroyed…"

"AT this time, this operation is officially over…" Misato followed up, "Down grade our alert status to condition yellow…"

"Roger. Switching immediately to Condition Yellow."

"W-what's the status of Unit 00?" Misato asked. Her voice was shaky.

"I don't…think…the entry plug ejected…" Maya replied dejectedly.

"A-and Unit 04?"

"Kei pulled the eject lever at nearly the last second…his entry plug was able to escape the blast radius…so he's alright…but as for Unit 04…it's gone…Misato?"

Misato was holding back tears…tears of sorrow and tears of relief. The sorrow for Rei, the relief for Kei.

"A-and Shinji?"

"Unit 01 is virtually undamaged."

"Start a recovery operation – the main priority is Unit 00…if…there is one that is…"

The Recovery team started their research almost immediately.

"No antibiotic substance from the 16th Angel has been found thus far. Level C traces are spreading towards the southwest. We will continue searching."

"Dr. Akagi! We found the Entry plug of Unit 00!"

"…What happened here will be classified top secret. Take back the plug. Dispose of everything else."

"Understood."

Meanwhile, at SEELE…

"At last, we have defeated up through the 16th Angel. That only leaves one Angel described in SEELE's Dead Sea Scrolls. The promised time is near. Our journey has been long and the sacrifices have been great."

"Indeed, first, the Lance of Longinus, and now, the losses of Unit 00 and Unit 04."

"We have more than enough reasons to relieve Ikari of his command."

"That man is smart enough to know the significance of why we allowed Fuyustsuki to return safely."

"We need another human sacrifice to counter Ikari."

"And we need someone who knows the truth."

_**Author's Comments**_

_Well "Desperate Measures" isn't over by a long shot – but this part is. I'm going to have to split it up in parts because it's just way too long. I still have to cover what happened to Koji, and what happens with Asuka, let alone the meaning behind the Dummy Plug system and Ritusko's actions. These are some deep times here in the Retelling. I'm going to jump to work on this chapter within this week, so it should be up by the weekend. Watch for the next Chapter: Chapter 21, 'Desperate Measures – Part II – The Dummy Plug System. And Chapter 22, 'Desperate Measures – Part III – Asuka's Fate._

_Well, the next two chapters will come both at the same time – Woo-hoo for me upping two at the same time this weekend – watch for it._

**--Rukaii**


	21. Desperate Measures Part II

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XXI

"Desperate Measures"

Part 2 – The Dummy Plug System

Ritsuko was sitting at her desk; she was looking at picture of her mother, Gendo Ikari, and herself…

Meanwhile…

Kei was standing inside Rei Ayanami's apartment, that she lived in. His fists were clenched and a small trickle stream of water dripped down his face.

"…Rei…Please forgive me…I couldn't do anything…"

"Kei…"

"W-who's there?"

A woman was standing before Kei…he had seen this woman before…yes, in Kyoto…

"Ren? Why are you here?"

"I decided to see how you were doing…you hadn't wrote me…or called me… I was worried about you…" Ren said as she looked around, "Kei…you don't have to place so much responsibility for these children unto yourself…you can't do the impossible…we're only human, Kei."

"You're right…but…still…I couldn't do a thing…"

Ren walks up behind Kei and embraces him from behind, "If you can't face everyone anymore…you could always leave with me. We could go back to Kyoto…back to the orphanage."

"…I'm sorry…" Kei replies, breaking Ren's embrace, "But it's my obligation to take care of the remaining children…Rei might have died…but I can't let the same fate befall Koji or Asuka! I must find them!"

"…I see…" Ren looks sad.

"Ren…I…"  
"… Sayonara… Kei Kurosawa…"

"Ren…" Kei said softly, as Ren exited Rei's apartment. "Why did you say… 'Sayonara' …like…we'd never see each other again…"

Meanwhile…

Fuyutsuki and Ikari were standing at the heart of the Dummy Plug System…

"Rei…"

"She is the product of my despair and at the same time, the vessel of your hope even now. In the end, I suppose it was unreasonable to expect you to forget..."

The Next Morning…

Kei woke up, he had fallen asleep inside Rei's apartment…he was woken up by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

"H-hello… Misato? …W-what? Are you serious? …Yes, of course! I'll be there!"

Kei, Shinji, and Misato arrived at the Nerv Medical Center. When they walked down the 1st Cranial Nerv hall, they saw what they had heard…Rei Ayanami…was alive.

"Rei!" Shinji and Kei shouted.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Shinji said.

"Where's Commander Ikari…I almost thought for sure he'd be here…" Kei added.

"I guess my Father's not here…"

"That doesn't matter…Rei…Thank you for saving us," Kei said.

"Thank you, Rei," Shinji replied too.

"What do you mean?" Rei replied.

"W-what do we mean?" Kei was shocked.

"You sacrificed Unit 00 to save us," Shinji added, who was equally as shocked.

"I see, so I saved you."

"You…don't remember?"

"No, I just don't know… because… I think I'm probably the third one."

Later that day…

Rei was inside her apartment, Kei had taken her home…Kei was standing at the entrance to Rei's room as she untied her bandages. Then, she notices the glasses on her dresser…the glasses Commander Ikari used to wear. Picking them up…she grips them tightly…then she lets her grip go…tears drip down onto the glasses.

"This should be the first time I've seen them, but I feel like this isn't the first time… Why am I crying? What am I crying for?

"…Rei…" Kei said quietly, as he watched her from a distance…then he left. He headed to NERV…he had a few questions that he wanted answered…

At Nerv…

"That's right. Rei…The First Child will be maintained in her current condition. There is no need for new restrictions. The same goes for the Third and the Fifth. They only need be watched." Ikari said.

"But Chairman Kiel and the rest will raise a fuss when they learn that Rei is alive… Not to mention that we still haven't located the Second Child. We believe we have located the Fourth…we are sending Section 2 Intelligence to investigate the matter," Fuyutsuki replied.

"I have offered something else to Seele's old men. We needn't worry."

Meanwhile…Seele was holding a conference…

"We would like for things to proceed smoothly. We do not wish to subject you to any more degradation and suffering."

"I do not feel humiliated whatsoever," Ritsuko scowled.

"A strong-willed woman. I can understand why Ikari would want you by his side."

"But the person who handed you to us is none other than Ikari."

"He refused to hand over the pilot of Unit 00 for questioning. He sent you as a substitute, Dr. Akagi."

_I was sent in place of Rei?_

Later Seele was in meeting still, after releasing Ritsuko…

"Are we certain we did the right thing concerning Dr. Akagi?"

"She is different from Fuyutsuki. Returning her is in our best interest."

"She has rendered distinguishing service to the Eva series. She can be of some use to us right now."

"Indeed, for the sake of mankind's future."

"Eight Evangelions are already being prepared."

"Which leaves four more."

"The annihilation of New Tokyo-3 will be good material upon which to advance our plans. Hurry their completion."

"That will be our promised day."

Meanwhile, Kei entered Nerv and noticed Ritsuko. He walked up to her.

"Ritsu…"

"Kei… How did you?"

"We have to talk…"

A little while later…

Shinji answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Just listen to me. I've released the restrains placed on you. You should be able to go outside now."

"Ritsuko?"

Later…

Ritsuko ran her card through the slot…but it was denied.

"Huh?"

"It's no use, not without my pass," Misato said, gun pointed to Ritsuko's back.

"I see. This is Kaji's handiwork, isn't it?"

"You're going to let me see the secret in there with my own eyes."

"Fine, but they're coming too."

Shinji and Kei are standing over near.

"Agreed."

The elevator ride down was quiet, no one said a word…then when they arrived.

"This looks just like Rei's room…" Shinji said.

"This IS Rei Ayanami's room," Ritsuko replied, "This is where she was born and raised."

"This place?" Kei asked.

"Yes, this is where she was born. The water and light that form Rei's subconscious must have a strong impression of this place."

"Dr. Akagi, this isn't what I came here to see," Misato said.

"I know, Misato."

"Evas?"

"The very first ones, they were failures. They were scrapped 10 years ago."

"A graveyard of Evas…" Kei muttered.

"It's just a garbage dump. This is also where Yui Ikari disappeared," Ritsuko replied, "You may not remember it, Shinji, but I believe you were also watching the very moment your mother vanished. Do you remember that Shinji?"

They walked a little bit…and came to the core of the Dummy Plug System.

"So, this is the source of the dummy plugs?"

"I will show you the truth." Ritsuko said, pressing a button on a small remote. What shown before them was shocking…there were many Rei's…bodies all that looked exactly like Rei…floating inside LCL.

"Oh my God. It's Rei!" Shinji gasped.

"You're not saying the Evas' dummy plugs are…"

"That's right, Kei, the part that becomes the core of the dummy system, and this is the manufacturing plant for it."

"This is?"

"These are just empty vessels. And nothing more than parts…Spare Rei's… Man found God and in their joy, tried to make Him theirs. That's why there was divine retribution. That was fifteen years ago. The God they found had also disappeared by then. But then, they tried to resurrect God on their own. The result was Adam. And imitating God, they created people from Adam. The result was the Evas. The Evas do not intrinsically have souls, but they have human souls embedded in them. The only vessel that contained a soul was Rei. She was the only one born with a soul. The Chamber of Gaf was empty, you see. These things here that look like Rei have no souls. They're just vessels. That's why I'm going to destroy them. I hate them."

The Vessels inside the chamber started to break apart and it seemed as if they were crying out…

"Stop this, do you know just what you're doing?" Misato shouted, point her gun at Ritsuko.

"Yes, I know. I'm destroying them. They're not people. They're things shaped like people. But I lost, even to these things! I couldn't win! I only needed to think of him and I could endure any kind of humiliation! I didn't care what happened to my body! But he… He… And I knew too. I'm a fool! Like mother, like daughter, we're both big fools! If you want to kill me, go ahead and do it! I welcome death!"

Misato lowered her gun and said, "That would be truly foolish of you…"

Ritsuko dropped to her knees and sobbed.

Misato pondered while looking around…

_The tragedy of the people possessed by the Evas…that goes for me too._

_**Authors Comments**_

_Well, there you have it, Chapter 21, Kinda of shifts away from Koji and Asuka a bit – but all will be learned in Chapter 22, Desperate Measures – Part III – Asuka's Fate. I know this chapter seemed to jump around a lot, but like I said, "Desperate Measures" is a compilation of 3 chapters due to a lot of information I have to get across, so even though Koji and Asuka are barely mentioned in this chapter, think of it as a big meanwhile, until Chapter 23 when Koji and Asuka's situations are the heavy focus. _

_EDIT: I was put a day behind schedule do to some events this last few days – so it wont be til later part of the week that Chapter 22 will be completed – expect around Wednesday - Friday at latest. Well, until then, hope ya read it! Ciao!_


	22. Desperate Measures Part III

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XXII

"Desperate Measures"

Part 3 – Asuka's Fate

_**Previously on Neon Genesis Evangelion: An Alternate Retelling…**_

_Kidnapped and taken against their will, Koji and Asuka were faced with an enemy unlike that of the Angels…they had to deal with people who call themselves SEELE. Operatives who carry out the wishes of SEELE in secret… Koji and Asuka were kidnapped by someone Koji thought he knew…thought he could have trusted forever… Ren Nanase. Ren worked with Kei for 2 years at the orphanage in Kyoto, looking after the orphaned children there. Unbeknownst to Kei or Koji, Ren Nanase was with SEELE the entire time…but the question could be posed: Why? Why is Ren Nanase a member of SEELE? Her ability to kill and carry out missions is scary. Her abilities are immeasurable. Still, even through meeting Ren very recently, Kei still has no idea that she had to do with the kidnapping or is a member of SEELE. _

_When we last saw Koji, he was released from Ren's clutches after she injected him with an experimental drug; he awoke in the park and wandered… Now, we will find out what will become of Koji Misawa. Also, we will find out what will become of Asuka Langley Soryu…_

He wandered up the steps of the school…he was incoherent and strange. His thoughts were scrambled and unclear. Various students tried to get his attention, but to no avail as he simply walked past them as if they said nothing… Koji Misawa was indeed acting strange. As soon as he entered the school, Nerv Intelligence contacted Misato Katsuragi and Kei Kurosawa.

"Yes, that's correct. He returned to the school."

"Is he in good health?" Misato asked.

"…I'm not sure…he seems…drugged."

"How is he acting? What are his symptoms?" Kei added.

"We're unsure at the moment, but he does seem to be acting very strange…he keeps on ascending the steps of the school…floor by floor. We're unsure of his objective…"

"…Get up on after him, now! Do not let him get to the roof!" Kei yelled emphatically, "Who knows what kind of state he's in – you have to make sure you don't give him the opportunity to commit suicide!"

"W-we didn't think of that at all! We'll get up there as soon as possible!"

"Wait! I will arrive via transport ASAP – don't move until I get there…too much attention might sour the situation if it gets too bad…" Misato cut in.

"…That makes sense, alright, we'll await further orders upon your arrival, ma'am."

"Right," Misato said, before turning off the communicator, "…Kei…I hope Koji doesn't do anything stupid…"

"Same here – I'd ask to come with you…but, since Intelligence isn't doing shit about Asuka…I'm going to go take a look in a place I think she might be..."

"Where are you thinking?"

"I'm going to try the Demolished Zone."

"In the Demolished Zone? Nothing's there anymore!"

"Yeah…more a better place to hide people who were taken against their own will. So I'm going to check it out. Good luck with Koji, again I'd like to come…but I'm worried about Asuka…and I'm sure you can handle the situation with Koji, Misato." Kei replied with a smile.

Misato smiled back and the two embraced.

"You know I love it when you have faith in me," Misato replied.

"It's only natural to have faith in the one you love, isn't it?"

"Of course it is! But, I'm just saying that I like it especially."

"Well, that's good," Kei kissed her, "Good luck, I'll see you soon."

Meanwhile…later…at the school…

Koji incoherently stumbled forward, out the rooftop door of the school. He slowly walked forward…

_You're…Pathetic…_

"N…No! I'm not! Get out of my head!"

_There…is no future…for one like you…_

"N-no!"

_It's your fault…You could do nothing…to protect Asuka – you pathetic fool…You failed Asuka…and everyone you love…you should just jump and end your pathetic life here and now!_

Koji was crying, tears streamed down his face…the voices were pulsing, tapping deep inside him…and he was succumbing to them, as he stepped unto the ledge over which loomed over the school courtyard…

"Yes…I failed…"

Then, Sakura plows through the roof door, "Koji-kun! Don't do it!"

"Sakura…"

"Stay back! I'll jump!"

"W-why? Why do you want to kill yourself?" Tears were flowing down Sakura's face as she asked him.

"Because…I'm a failure…I've let everyone down…"

"I don't think so! I don't think you're pathetic at all...The truth is...the truth is -- I like you Koji-kun! I like you a lot! So don't," tears were flowing down Sakura's face as she dropped to her knees, "please don't...do it..."

"No! You lie! No one wants me! I failed everyone! Mommy! Daddy! Asuka! Shinji! Misato! Kei! Everybody!"

"Koji-kun...I was going to invite you...to my birthday party...why would I invite you if I didn't want you to go? I feel warm when you're around Koji-kun! And... and... if you jump...then I'll never feel that warmth ever again! If you jump off that ledge, Koji-kun -- I'm jumping off after you!"

"Sakura...no... don't come any closer."

"Y-you..."

Then, Misato stepped out onto the roof, she spoke solemnly.

"Koji...you need to calm down...I don't know why you're acting like this...but killing yourself will solve nothing...you'll only end up causing everyone you left behind pain."

"Misato! Stay back! I'll jump!" Koji threatened with uncertainty in his eyes.

"Tch..."

"I want to join mommy and daddy! I'm better off dead! I don't want to feel pain! It hurts! It hurts so much!"

"Do you think that by killing yourself -- you'll ease your pain! Do you even realize how much more pain you'll cause everyone if you do jump! The pain you think you might have caused would be NOTHING compared to what you will cause us if you do jump!" Misato retorted.

_Don't listen to that bitch…just do it…jump!_

"Get out of my head!"

"Koji? What's wrong!" Misato shouted.

"N…no…I won't jump…"

"Koji-kun!" Sakura shouted, extending her hand. Koji took it and stepped down from the ledge.

"I-I'm…so sorry!" Koji cried in Sakura's arms.

"It's okay…I'm just glad you didn't jump, Koji-kun." Sakura replied. "…Koji-kun? Koji-kun!"

"It's okay," Misato intervened, "he just passed out…I'll take it from here – he's been through a lot."

"Take care of him…Miss Misato."

"I will," Misato replied with a soft smile.

Meanwhile…Kei was walking through the rubble that was Tokyo 03's Main Residential block…the block that received the full brunt of Eva 00's self destruction blast…

_This is horrible…the entire prefecture…the entire block…no…every block in this residential ring… it's rubble…complete utter ruin… _

Kei made his was through the ruins of Tokyo 03…until he came to a house that he recognized before…

"…This was…Hikari's home… Asuka would come here a lot…" He muttered as he walked inside the house…or what was left of it. The roofing was gone, all that remained were a few walls here and there… after going around a few he came to what looked to have been a bathroom…and a sight that he'll never forget… Asuka was inside a bath tub…she seemed barely conscious… she was incoherent… Her wrists were both slashed, her blood seeping into the tub…

"Asuka!" Kei shouted, as he ran up to her, "Oh my God!" He screamed as he picked her up out of the tub, her weak arms dangling at his knees. He held her body close to his chest, tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Why…why did you do this… Do you want to die?"

"…I…have…no…desire…to…l…live… I have…no more…worth… no more…purity… I… I have…nothing… no one… I don't deserve…anyone…or…anything… j…j-jus…let me die…p-please… I want…to die…"

"You stupid fool! I won't let you die! You're like my sister, dammit! And I'll be damned if I let you die! I…I love you, Asuka! You're not alone – never say that again!"

"…K…Kei…Ren...she…she took…the only…pure…part…of…my existence… I'm…dirty… I'm no longer… innocent… yet… yet…you… you don't… don't seem… seem… to mind… You… You're… a-always… l-looking…l-l-look…ing… af…aft…after…m…m-mm…me… I…I'm…s….s-s…so…so…sorr…ry…"

"Asuka? Asuka? Asuka! No…No! You bitch – don't you dare die on me!" Kei feels her cheeks, "So cold…" Kei checks her pulse, "Thank God – she's still alive – I need to close these wounds!" Kei runs over to a burnt cabinet in the hall and pulls a bunch of boxes, "Come on dammit – you have to have something! Wha?" Kei looks at a box…a sewing kit.

"I can use this!" Kei, using a small sewing needle and thread, is able to (rather clumsily) sew up her wrist wounds. Kei puts his hand on her forehead and cheeks.

"She's still so cold…she's lost a lot of blood… if her temperature keeps dropping…she'll die… She needs heat… Asuka…I'm sorry, this is the only way…" Kei starts to unbutton his shirt; he takes it off revealing his naked chest. Then he unbuckles his belt and removes his pants. Kei, using the only insulated blanket left, though tattered, still intact in the house and draped it over them. Kei pressed his naked body against Asuka's to produce body heat, the heat she needed to survive… The only question now… is will she survive?

_**Next Time:**_

_Chapter 23 – Knockin' on Heaven's Door – The Beginning_


	23. Before the Beginning

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XXIII

Knockin' on Heaven's Door – Before the Beginning

It was morning… the hot summer sun was beating down on her as she slowly opened her eyes… Looking around she was confused then she raised her hands in front of her eyes…

"I'm still…alive…" Asuka replied dishearten.

"Of course you are…no thanks to me, Asuka…" Kei replied, standing in the ruined bathroom doorway. He was wearing a pair of jeans…but he wasn't wearing a shirt. That's when Asuka noticed she was wearing a shirt…one that was too big for her.

"…Kei… Why did you save me… I wanted to die…"

"Idiot!" Kei slapped Asuka right upside the face, "Don't talk like that. I don't care what happened to you – nothing is so bad that it's worth killing yourself over! Since after my brother betrayed me and my friends…countless of horrible things upon horrible things have occurred to me! But I never once, not once ever thought about killing myself!"

"I was raped you idiot! Don't you have any compassion at all?"

"Were you really? Do you remember the act?"

"…No… I just woke up and there was blood at my…"

"How do you know that it just wasn't planted there?"

"Shut up – who'd stage a rape… no…? I'm worthless – nothing about me is pure anymore…"

"That makes two of us, then…"

"What are you talking about…"

"Asuka, I'm so far from pure it isn't even funny. You talk about rape… I've experienced that. Do you have any idea what it's like to be conscious when it's happening? Witnessing groups of people taking advantage of you because you're a child? No… You don't. Just remember, that while you think you got it bad… there's always someone else…who's either got or had it worse."

"Kei…I had no…idea…"

"Yeah… most people don't. I don't dwell on the past, so it's just that – the past. It doesn't hinder me any more… not like it used to. What's done is done. We have to move on. I'm taking you back to NERV… you still need medical attention. You're far from one hundred percent." Kei replied, picking Asuka up.

"K-kei…"

"You were just getting ready open up…and someone had to go and try to shut you up for good… who did this to you?"

"…Her name was Ren Nanase…"

"R-ren…Nanase… Are you for certain?"

"I'll never forget that bitch."

"…Come on… let's go home, Asuka. And don't think you're worthless… don't ever think that – aright?"

"Kei…"

"You're like my little sister – you have more worth to me than you know… I love you, Asuka."

"Idiot… You love Misato…"

"I love Misato as a friend and lover, but I love you as a sister. Please understand the difference."

"I do… Kei… I'm… sorry…"

"Asuka… Don't apologize – you've been through enough. You don't have anything to be sorry for… now just rest – I'll take you back."

"Alright…" Asuka replied, drifting off into a dreamland of surprisingly pleasant dreams…

Kei continued walking, thinking to himself…

_Yeah… I've been through so much… sharing some of my horrible past with her might have eased her… but I can't forget what she told me… Ren Nanase… That's what those guys in black called Ren Hua… the Ren I've known for an entire year… It's not the same woman is it… Why do I feel so uneasy… I can't let it get to me… my top priority is getting Asuka to NERV Hospital on the double!_

Meanwhile… Koji was laying in the NERV Medical facility. Maya was reading the test results… Apparently, Koji was injected with a type of experimental bio-chemical agent – D-Eve. What this agent does is induce a bipolar inner conscious which will cause emotional distress in the victim. It seems to act like a drug… Dividing the mind, making the victim act irrationally and abnormally, apparent with Koji's compulsion to end his life by jumping to his demise off the roof of the school…

"Maya? What's wrong with Koji?" Misato asked, rubbing Koji's forehead.

"We have learned that he was injected with some sort of bio-chemical agent. No, more like a mind-altering drug…"

"W-what are you talking about? What drug?" Misato asked.

"D-Eve… apparently it is supposed to divide the mind… but, thankfully, the drug hasn't been in his system too long – we can extract the cells," Maya answered.

"I see… that's good. What's happening Maya… We have to deal with the Angels… and now we have to worry about humans? This is disgusting! We are fighting to prevent the end of humanity… and to think there are self-righteous arrogant bastards out there who don't give a damn makes me sick!"

"…I don't know… I'm worried about Dr. Akagi… I haven't seen her at all lately… what's she up to…"

"…I…don't know, but if I did… I have a hunch you wouldn't want to know…"

"…" Maya was silent.

"We should probably get out of here and let him rest… waking up to all our faces would probably just cause some strain on him," Misato spoke up, breaking the uneasy silence.

"Yeah…"

Maya and Misato made their way out of the Medical center and headed directly to NERV Central.

A little later after they left…

next to him and a card. He picks up the card, opens it and reads:

_Koji-kun,_

_I hope these flowers bring you joy,_

_They are a gift from me to you,_

_I heard you may not like flowers since you're a boy,_

_Thought that may be true…that doesn't change the fact, that I like you,_

_Get well soon, Koji-kun._

_Sakura_

_PS._

_My Birthday is two weeks away from today – you're invited – I would be happy if you came.  
_

Koji blushes and smiles, "She likes me… she really likes me," he thought. Then, he hears a commotion outside his room.

"Sir, how dare you bust through here like that – this is a restricted area for the patients only!"

"Can't you see she's in serious condition? Damn you! I don't need to wait for any of you slowpokes! I'm taking her in this room – it said it only has one occupant – I'll place her in the other bed and Goddammit you better tend to her immediately!"

The door swings open, and Koji sees Kei carrying Asuka – she doesn't look to be in great shape at all. Her wrists are taped. Kei set Asuka down in the bed – and a then a team of nurses rushed in and started hooking her up to all the medical machines and started running immediate tests.

"W-what's wrong with, Onee-chan?" Koji stammered.

"…Don't worry, Koji…" Kei replied.

Then, Koji noticed her wrists as the nurses unwrapped them.

"…one-chan…"

"Apparently… she believes she was raped… Could you run tests for that too?"

"Of course, Kei, please don't worry anymore – let us take care of her now," the head nurse replied.

"Thank you," Kei replied.

"…so…Asuka onee-chan tried to kill herself too… she was… raped…?"

"…You tried to kill yourself too, Koji…"

"Before you blame him, Kei, please bear in mind that he was under the influence of an outside agent that was injected into his body," the head nurse added.

"…I see… I'm sorry Koji…"

Misato entered the room frantically

"Koji! You're up!" Misato exclaimed, hugging him.

"M…mom…"

"Oh…Koji…you called me… Mom…" tears started flowing from Misato's face, "That makes me happy…"

"…She touched me…"

"Who?"

"Ren…I thought she cared about me… I thought… then she touched me! I wanted to die… I felt so dirty…"

"…So it was Ren…" Kei swallowed hard, "…Ren kidnapped the two of you, 'raped' Asuka… and molested Koji…" Kei walks past Misato.

"Where are you going?"

"…"

"Kei?"

"I'm going to find Ren…"

"And then what?"

"I'm…"

_Author's Comments_

_Well, it looks like Kei is quite upset about what has happened to Asuka and Koji. As you might have noticed, I re-entitled this chapter "Knockin' on Heaven's Door – Before the Beginning" Think of it as Before the Beginning of the End lol. In the next chapter, I introduce for the first time – Kowaru… Check it out next time – Chapter 24: Knockin' on Heaven's Door – The Beginning. _


	24. Knockin

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XXIV

Knockin' on Heaven's Door – The Beginning

Gendo Ikari entered the Isolation Ward, where Ritsuko Akagi was being detained for the destruction of the Dummy Plug System…

"Commander Ikari… Did you know my cat died? The one I'd left in my grandmother's care. I hadn't paid any attention to her for so long, but now, suddenly, I'll never see her again."

"Why did you destroy the dummy system?"

"Not the dummy system, what I destroyed was Rei."

"I'll ask you once more, why did you do it?"

"Because I'm not happy anymore – Not even when you make love to me! Why don't you just have your way with my body? Like you did that time! It's never stopped you before!"

"You disappoint me."

"Disappointed? You never hoped or expected anything from me to begin with! Not from me! Not anything! Nothing!"

Darkness envelops the room as Gendo leaves it…

"What am I supposed to do now, Mother?"

**Meanwhile…**

Seele's council was standing before a capsule; Ren was standing there as well. For the first time the entire council had met Ren Nanase in the flesh and in person. They each gave their glances towards her, and then waited for Chairman Keel to speak.

"Ikari's usefulness…is at an end. It is time. The Keystone of our pans. Let our Trump be seen. Let him be our striking hand." Keel spoke, as Ren pulled the sheet off, uncovering the capsule before them…inside was a person… a boy. He started to open his eyes, then Ren spoke, "Tabris… the Time has come."

**Later…**

Shinji was standing before the lake that was part of the city…

"Everyone, including Toji and Kensuke, lost their homes and left. My Friends… Kei is my friend, isn't he?" Shinji thought, "No…he's like Misato… Koji… yeah, I can call Koji my friend – he's like a little brother." Shinji grasped his hand, "One more Angel left – and I can go back to living an ordinary life. When Asuka recovers… I want to be her friend too… I want her to call me 'friend.'" Shinji smiled… then he heard… a melody. Someone was humming a melody… Turning, Shinji faced a boy who seemed around his age, he had grayish hair and red eyes. He was dressed in the attire, white shirt and black pants that Shinji was wearing. He hummed, Ode to Joy for a little while longer…

"Singing is great."

"Huh?"

"Singing enriches the soul. It's the crowning achievement of the civilization that the Lilim created. Don't you agree, Shinji Ikari?"

"My name…"

"Everyone knows your name. I don't mean to sound rude, but I think you should be a little more aware of your position."

"You think so? Who are you?"

"I'm Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa. I'm like you, one of the children that is part of the design. I'm the Sixth Child."

"The Sixth Child? You are? Nagisa?"

"You can just call me Kaworu, Ikari."

"You can call me Shinji too."

**Meanwhile…**

Misato was on her way to Nerv, riding the elevator inside her car. Kei was with her.

"It appears the Sixth Child has arrived."

"Kaworu Nagisa, Kaworu of the Sea Shore… his past records have already been erased. Just like Rei…"

"But the one thing we do know is that his birthday coincides with the Second Impact. The Committee, the ones that Kaji was dealing with… sent him directly to us."

"There's bound to be something to this."

"In the _Marduk Report_, there is no record past myself – though another Child is mentioned, he is given no number. He is also designated as confidential. So, I did a little hacking into the Intelligence Department's database."

"You're so reckless!"

"Heh. It was well worth the risk," Kei replied, handing Misato a data disc, "View that thing, and meet me at my apartment tonight – okay?"

"You dirty boy, you're already thinking about doing 'that' again aren't you?" Misato smirks wryly at Kei.

"Of course I am," Kei smirked back.

"We have the synch tests to worry about now – I'll look over the data afterwards."

"Sure thing, I'll get inside my Unit 04 as soon as we get to Nerv."

Later, the Eva pilots, Shinji, Koji, Kei, Rei, and Kawaru were inside their entry plugs…testing their maximum plug depth and synch ratios.

"Are these data readouts correct? Fuyutsuki asked.

"All of the tests systems are operating normally, Sir."

"The Magi have not detected any errors in the data, Sir," Maya added.

"Who have expected that he would synchronize with Unit 02 without the core being reconfigured? This boy… He's amazing."

"This should be impossible, given the system," Maya said.

"Nevertheless, these are the facts," Misato said, as she entered the room, "First, accept the facts for what they are, and then investigate the why behind them."

**Later…**

"And yet, we still have no idea what he is! Who in the hell is this boy?" Misato said, sliding her chair back away from her computer desk. The information she got from Kei, though helpful, created more questions than answers… she figured she'd give it a break for the time being. The house was empty. Shinji hadn't come home yet… nor did Koji. Asuka was still in the hospital and there was no real way of knowing where Kei exactly was at the moment…

**Meanwhile…**

Koji was at Sakura's Birthday party. When he knocked on the door, he was smothered by Sakura's super tight hug. When he regained his breath, he entered her home. A lot of Sakura's friends from school were there – making Koji the only boy there.

"Whoa…I had no idea I was the only boy she invited," he thought.

"Koji-kun! This way! This way!" Sakura led him through the house, introducing him to every one of her friends and family guests.

**Meanwhile…**

Shinji had just gotten done changing back into his normal clothes. He was taking a break, listening to his walkman when Kaworu came through the exit gates to Nerv.

"Hi, were you waiting for me?" he asked.

"No, not really. That's not what I was…"

"What are you doing today?"

"Well, the regular tests are over, so all I have left is to take a shower and go home."

"But, there isn't anyone at home right now…so it's not like I really want to go home right now."

"A place to return to… The fact that you have a home will lead to your happiness. It's a very good thing."

"You think so?" Shinji asked.

"I'd like to talk to you some more…may I come with you?"

"To take a shower. You still need to go take one, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Is that a no?"

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant…"

**In the Bath…**

"You go to such extremes to avoid first contact. Are you afraid of connecting with other people?"

"No, he's just afraid of getting hurt – a natural fear," Another voice echoed throughout the bath.

Kaworu and Shinji turned to see Kei standing before them, a towel draped around his waist.

"You are… Kurosawa Kei, correct? The pilot of Eva 04."

"That's right – and you're Kaworu Nagisa…tell me… why is there so much unknown about you? I won't beat around the bush – I don't trust you. I don't like you. So you better keep your distance from us…got it Kaworu?"

Kaworu stood up, naked. He gazed into Kei's eyes.

"You must be the one 'she' holds dearly in her heart…too bad you do not feel the same." He said, cryptically, walking past Kei.

After Kaworu had left, Kei spoke sternly to Shinji.

"I don't trust him, Shinji… stay away from him."

"I don't see what's so bad about him…he seems nice."

"Yeah…Ren seemed nice too…" Kei replied as he stepped underneath the shower head, water pouring down on his naked body.

"…I'm going to go ahead. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going meet Misato at my place after I'm done," Kei said, as he washed his long hair.

"I see…"

"Hey Shinji, why don't you pick up Koji and go visit Asuka? He's been at Sakura's party for some time – it's nearly over most likely. And Nerv personnel don't have strict visiting hours like civilians do… you two should go visit her.

"Y.yeah… I think I will." Shinji said, as he stood up, he dried off with his towel and then left the showers.

Kei was washing his hair…then he stopped, letting the water rinse his hair. Then he turned the water off, turning around, he wrapped his towel around his mid-section…

"Not very lady-like…sneaking into the Men's bath, you know." He replied, wielding his katana.

"Hmm…you look hot when you're naked, Kei."

"Ren…I never thought you to be a Seele Mercenary… the World isn't such a small place after all…"

"Why do you look at me like that? We're friends aren't we?"

"We _were_, Ren… We were friends… But no longer," Kei replied harshly, extending his Katana towards her – as an enemy.

"I see… I thought of all people… you'd at least try to understand me… but I see now that that's not possible…" Ren extends her Katana towards Kei, "I guess it was fate that decreed we fight on this evening! You're pretty exposed…but I promise I'll stay away from 'it'…I wouldn't want to render you useless…even in death!" Ren charged Kei. Kei and Ren lock swords. The clash of steel, the sparks fly as the sword fight continued. Then, lunging forward, Kei hit Ren in the midsection with his forearm, causing her to lose balance. He swung his katana 45 degrees towards Ren's neck…missing her as she knelt with cat-like agility, she tilted her blade sideways, slicing into Kei's side.

"Arghhh…." Kei jumped backwards, grasping his left side. Blood was pouring down his side, Ren had cut Kei pretty deep. Then, with an incredible burst of speed, lunged forward, knocking Kei against the far shower wall. She turned the shower head on, causing water to shower down on them from above. She pressed her body against his and kissed him passionately.

"Kei Kurosawa…It won't be long… Nerv is at its end… We shall finish this… at the moment of Nerv's demise. …Unless, that is…you decide to join me."

"Join…you? Join Seele!"

Ren responded with a chortled laugh, "No dummy, to join me in the annihilation of SEELE."

Kei's eyes were opened wide, he was in utter disbelief. Just what could Ren Nanase's agenda be? Why didn't she kill him, when she clearly could have? The Answers to these questions and much, much more will be answered soon… In the final 3 chapters of Neon Genesis Evangelion: An Alternate Retelling… The Genesis of the Children's future…is uncertain…

**Next Chapter:**

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion: An Alternate Retelling:**_

**_Chapter 25: Knockin' on Heaven's Door – The Last Angel – Tabris._**


	25. Tabris

Neon Genesis Evangelion

An Alternate Retelling

Chapter XXV

Knockin' on Heaven's Door

The Last Angel

Tabris

Amidst the desolate ruins of the city, where Unit 00 had been sacrificed, Kaworu was above the newly formed lake that was the city, standing on what remained of Evangelion Unit 00.

"Humans cannot create anything out of nothingness. Humans cannot accomplish anything without holding onto something. After all, humans are not gods."

"But there is one man who is trying to obtain the power of God," Keel's voice is heard. Then the other members of SEELE begin to be heard as well.

"There is a man, who is not one of us, attempting to open Pandora's Box once again. There is a man trying to close the Box before the Hope at the bottom appears."

"Hope? You're saying that is the Lilim's hope?" Kaworu replies.

"Hope exists in as many forms as there are people. And that is because hope only exists in the hearts of people. However, our hope is becoming substantiated. That is Lilith, the progenitor of mankind who are the false successors from the black moon. And Adam, the progenitor of the Angels who are the true successors from the lost white moon. His salvaged soul exists only within you. However, his resurrected body already exists within Ikari."

"Shinji's father... So, he is also the same as me."

"That is why we entrust you with our wish." Keel says, and SEELE vanishes.

"I know. That's why I'm here now after all."

**Meanwhile**

"It's no good, Kei," Misato was speaking with Kei via transmission while she overlooked Kaworu's actions on the lake from afar, "I can't read his lips from here. But he certainly is a shady character, going out for a walk so early in the morning to talk to himself... Huh?" Misato averts the binoculars.

"Misato? What's wrong?" Kei asks.

"He noticed me? No... that's impossible..."

"You've done enough... get back, Misato."

"Right."

**Meanwhile**

"All will be as the Lilim direct it," Kaworu says cryptically.

**Later that day, 12:00 pm...**

Misato and Kei were by a bridge on the outskirts of Tokyo.

"How did it go? Did you get any data on him?"

"Here it is. I 'borrowed' it from Maya," Kei replies with a smirk, as he hands the data pad over to Misato.

"Oh, you're something... W-what is this?"

"It's no wonder why Maya can't release this information. It's all theoretically impossible information."

"You're right. It only deepens the mystery. To think that he can freely set his synch rate with the Eva... And at his own will at that. I guess it's time to go maverick again."

"Heh. You're quite the woman, Misato."

"Thanks Kei..."

**Inside the detainment cell, later that day, around 6 pm...**

"There's something I want to ask you, Ritsuko."

"All conversations in here are recorded, you know."

"I don't care. Just who is that boy? The Sixth Child?"

"He is likely the final messenger..."

"The final messenger – no, wait – you mean?"

"Yes, he's probably the last Angel."

Misato leaves the detainment cell, stunned at what she had just heard. As she walks down the hall away from the detainment cell, Misato takes out her cellphone and dials Kei's number.

"...Come on, answer dammit... Tch! What's he doing?"

**Meanwhile...**

Shinji and Koji were visiting Asuka in the Nerv Hospital ward. Asuka is still unconscious, the air surrounding them all in the room is pretty heavy. It is Shinji that is the first to break the silence of the room, "Asuka... What happened to you..."

"Asuka onee-chan..." Koji replies quietly.

**ALERTALERT**

"Huh? What's going on!" Koji shouts.

"Asuka... it's probably the last angel... you rest here – We'll handle things this time," Shinji smiles softly, then, Asuka's hand which Shinji is holding grips his slightly as if to understand exactly what he's saying. "Right! Koji, let's go!"

"Yeah!"

Koji and Shinji head to the Eva hangar...

**Meanwhile...**

Kaworu stood before Evangelion Unit 02...

"Come with me, Adam's alter ego and servant of the Lilim.

Kaworu steps off the walkway directly in front of Eva 02, floating in air. Then all of Eva 02's eyes light up red as if in Berserker mode. Kaworu, controlling the Eva begins his descent downward...towards...

**Meanwhile...**

"Eva Unit 02 has activated!"

"That's impossible! Where's Asuka?" Misato asks.

"In med room 303! It's been confirmed!"

"Then who in the world is piloting it!"

"It's unmanned! No entry plug is present in Unit 02!" Maya answers.

"A developing AT Field has been detected in Central Dogma!"

"Is that Unit 02?" Misato asks.

"No, its pattern is blue! There's no doubt about it! It's an Angel!"

"What did you say? An Angel...that boy?"

"Target has passed through Level 4 and is still descending! It's no good! We can't cut the power to the linear carriage! Target has passed through Level 5!"

"Emergency lockdown! Close all partitions in Central Dogma!" Fuyutsuki commands, "Buy us some time, no matter how little."

Emergency lockdown, all Malebolge levels being closed. All personnel, evacuate. All personnel, evacuate.

**Meanwhile, in the lower levels of NERV...**

"Heh... I never imagined SEELE would send one directly to us," Kei replies with a smirk on his face.

"Well, what did you expect? They'll stop at nothing to realize their ideals – the same goes for Commander Ikari. Those two entities are hell bent on becoming Gods!" Ren retorts.

**_Humans forget their foolishness and repeat their mistakes. If humans do not redeem themselves willingly, they will not change. Our only choice is to make changes with our own hands for the future. _**

**Meanwhile...**

"So, Kei was right... something was worth not trusting him," Shinji replies from his Eva.

"That's right, Shinji, Kaworu is an Angel – the Last Angel."

"Kaworu is an Angel?" Koji questioned, "A-are you sure that's possible? He seemed like a normal kid to me?"

"It's a fact – now get ready for combat you two!"

Unit 01 and Unit 03 descend via an alternate route until they catch up with the descending Eva 02 and Kaworu, who's controlling it.

"I've been waiting for you, Shinji," Kaworu replies.

"Kaworu!" Shinji yells as he locks up with Eva 02, "Asuka...sorry!" Both Evas eject their progressive knives...

"The Eva series. Born from Adam, they are an abhorrent existence for humans. And the Lilim will even use them in order to survive. I do not understand."

"Kaworu, stop this! Why?"

"The Eva are made of the same body as I am. Because I was born from Adam as well. I could merge with them, if only they didn't have souls. Unit 02's soul has shut itself away for now. Thus it is mine!"

"No! An AT Field!" Koji, in Eva 03, attempts to attack Kaworu with his progressive knife, only to be halted by an AT Field.

"That's right. That's what you Lilim call it. The sacred domain where none may trespass. The light of the soul. Lilim, you know, don't you? That the AT Field is the wall that everyone has in their heart?"

Koji's Prog knife is deflected off the AT Field with ease. Eva 02 stabs Unit 01 with its Prog knife in the chest, as Shinji retaliates, stabbing Eva 02 in the side of the head unit. Then, Both Eva units have reached the lowest level...

"This is Mankind's Fate. The hope of man is written in sorrow."

Then, there is a huge explosion above them...

**Meanwhile...**

"What in the hell was that?" Misato shouts.

"It's an AT Field of unprecedented power! Light, electromagnetic, and particle waves! It's blocking them all! We can't monitor anything in here! We're truly sealed off!"

"We've lost the target along with Eva Units 01, 02, and 03!"

**Terminal Dogma...**

Shinji in Eva 01 is still locked up with Eva 02 as they crash into the sea of LCL at the bottom of Terminal Dogma. Koji in Eva 03 lands beside them.

"Shinji are you alright?" Koji shouts.

"Urghhnn! Koji – stop Kaworu!"

"Right!" Eva 03 proceeds after Kaworu...Then, a figure from the shadows leaps high into the air before Eva 03.

"I-it's that woman!" Koji stammers, realizing it's none other than Ren Nanase.

Ren's katana glows a hot red, like tempered steel as she vertically swipes downward – severing the entire right arm unit of Eva 03. Inside Eva 03, Koji grabs his arm in horrid pain, "Ahhhhhh! M-my arm!"

"Ren!" Kei shouts, half his voice sounds of shock while the other of angst that Ren attacked Koji.

Ren lands directly behind Kaworu, she sheathes her katana.

"Mother..." Kaworu replies meekly.

"M-mother?" Kei replies with shock.

"Mother!" Shinji's reply is equally full of shock.

Ren smirks, "This is Tabris, the 17th Messenger of God. The 17th Angel. The son of Adam and my son as well."

"But...you plan to turn on SEELE! Why would you help the Angel they sent themselves?" Kei retorts.

"Simple. Because the will of God is to do so."

"Y-you're not making any sense!" Koji screams.

"Fine... let me tell you a story. 14 years ago, when the 'Second Impact' occurred... I was there, with the Katsuragi research team. I was conducting an investigation of my own... it was after that fated hour...something happened that should take months, in a matter of minutes... I became pregnant, and I gave birth...to Tabris the Final Messenger of God!

Kei took a few steps forward, towards Ren. However, he kept his distance, he knew he was no match for an Angel.

"And just when I thought I heard about everything in this world...you go and say that. Heh. I knew there was something odd about you...but I never had any idea that you were there when Adam appeared 14 years ago. So, you intend for Tabris to cause Third Impact...knowing what happened to Antarctica during Second Impact...yet you still desire it so... You're one crazy bitch!"

"I don't need to hear that from you – enough wasting my time... Tabris, do what must be done."

"No, Kaworu – Don't do it!" Shinji shouts, "You're a kind person – don't do this!"

"Don't listen to that fool, Tabris," Ren replies.

As if ignoring the pleas of the others, Kaworu proceeds towards the final door, and after glancing at it, disengages the final safety lock. Thus breaching Heaven's Door. Shinji, in Eva 01 attempts to go after Kaworu, but Eva 02 grabs the leg of Eva 01. Koji, in Eva 03, picks up his progressive knife with the remaining arm of his Eva.

"S-shinji – go on, I'll deal with Eva 02!" Koji shouts as his stabs Eva 02 in the head unit with the knife. Leaving the two Evas behind as he too enters Heaven's Door.  
"It's futile you know...he's too late, he cannot stop Tabris."

"Ren...why do you desire this? Is this the path, the future you want?"

**Inside Heaven's Chamber...**

"What's that?" Shinji shouts as he picks up another AT Field on radar. And there above them he sees, Rei Ayanami...

"Ayanami..."

Kaworu is levitating before the giant creature which is crucified in this chamber.

"Adam... Must all who were born of Adam return to Adam? Even at the cost of destroying humanity? No! This is... Lilith? I see, so that's what this is about, Lilim."

At this moment, Eva 01 approaches Kaworu, who had already turned to face Shinji. Eva 01's hand reaches out, closing, Kaworu in it's grasp. Then, Eva 02 is knocked into the chamber as well, with Eva 03 atop it.

"Thank you, Misawa... I wanted you to stop Unit 02... Otherwise I may have gone on living with her."

"Why? Kaworu..."

"My 'Mother' was right... it is my destiny to continue to live even if it may result in the destruction of humanity. But I can also die here. Life and death are of equal value to me. Dying of your own will. That is the one and only absolute freedom there is."

"What? But I don't...understand..."

"My last will and testament. Now, erase me from this world. If you don't, you will be the ones who are erased. Only one life form will be chosen to survive the time of destruction and be given a future. And you are not a being who should die," Kaworu answers. Then he looks up towards Rei and smiles a soft, gentle smile, "Your people need the future. Thank you. I'm glad I met you."

"...Kaworu..." Shinji replies softly and after a long pause, "...forgive me, Kaworu..." he clenches the right fist of Eva 01, crushing Kaworu's body, his head falling into the Sea of LCL that is collected in this chamber beneath Lilith.

"Shinji..." Koji replies quietly. He feels for Shinji and knows that he just made a very difficult decision. He knows that it's not in their nature to kill...yet in this given situation the choice wasn't really there...

"Is that better now? Ren?" Kei replies to Ren who's crying in front of him.

"Why...why did that fool not do it?"

"Probably...because he saw... how truly kind hearted Shinji Ikari is. It seems he, an Angel, understood human life...just a little bit better than you did, Ren."

"...I-Is that so..." She stands up slowly and then turns to Kei, "What does that mean for me? I have nothing... I have no one... My child is gone... SEELE must know that I plan to betray them."

"Since when did you get sentimental and emotional? You never showed emotion to me before...so why start now?"

"..." Ren leans her head against Kei's chest and continues to cry.

"You're a fool, you know that..."

"Yes...I am..."

"SEELE won't stop with this, right?"

"No...there's a backup plan."

"A backup plan? Shit...the Eva Series..."

"Right... you and Misato must know, they've already completed the rest of the Eva Series."

"It doesn't matter."

"What? How can you say that?"

"Because we'll fight. No matter what. Eva's, Angels...it doesn't matter. I pilot the Evangelion because I have things I want to protect. I'm sure Shinji, Koji, and even Asuka will agree with me."

"You always...talked too much..."

"But I'm usually right. Ren, you asked me before – to join you in taking down SEELE. I can't accept that proposal, but by that same token, I cannot refuse it either."

"What...do you mean?"

"If SEELE attacks this place – then I'll fight back."

"So you're saying...a defensive strike? Oh, Kei...you never change one bit."

"So dry those eyes and sharpen that sword...because I have a feeling we're going to need your help."

"But how could I? After what I did to Koji...and Asuka..."

"But you never really did that did you?"

"What?"

"The drug, made Koji think that. And you never raped Asuka, I know that for sure."

"You're too smart, Kei...you know me too well. No, I never did anything to Asuka...in fact the blood she saw was the result of how I dealt with one of my own subordinates who tried to rape her themselves..."

"...What did Kaworu mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"He said, 'Your the one she holds most dear, but tis a shame you don't share the same sentiment'... What did he mean?"

"Oh...that... Nevermind. It's nothing."

"If you say so..."

**That Evening...**

Shinji was sitting alone by the lake, when Misato and Kei approach him.

"...Was it the right thing to do? He was a nice person... Maybe he was the person who should have survived..."

"You're wrong." Misato spoke up.

"Only those who have the will to live get to survive. He wished to die. He abandoned his will to live, clinging instead to a false hope. You did nothing wrong, Shinji."

"You're...cold, Kei...but you're right," Shinji stands up and tosses a stone out to water, "The only way humanity will ever keep on going...is the Will to survive. When they give up that will...then it's all over. There is no future. Maybe it's time to start strengthening that will..."

"You're right, Shinji," Misato replies, putting her arm around him, "What you just said, is absolutely right."

"Yeah..." Shinji replies quietly, staring up at the Moon... it seemed like it was staring back at him, into his soul...

_**Fin.**_

_Well everyone there you have it. I finally finished it – BUT don't fret, don't fear, don't cry. (You probably aren't but if you are, I'm moved – really.) But, this isn't the true End. I will cover the events of End of Evangelion in a completely Retold manner in a short 2 – 3 chapter short. I have no tentative date as to when that would be done, but it will be done hopefully before this year is through. I've had to deal with a lot of hardships over the past few months so the road to completing this was long, hard, and tough. But I finally did it. I know there might be some serious questions that were formed in the beginning that were never really answered, but then again, this is Evangelion – if you understood **everything** then I didn't do my job! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Keep on the lookout for other Evangelion works I may do in the near future. Also, if you check my list of watched anime, and if anyone has a suggestion for another ffiction for me to start from that list – if I get a popular request, I may begin work on that._

_Peace everyone._

_--_**Rukaii**


	26. Thank You

It has been four years and I have finally started to work on the TRUE ENDING to what is my proudest story work compiled here on .

The True Ending to Neon Genesis Evangelion: An Alternate Retelling. The first chapter, Alpha chapter, is up and you can find the story under it's name "Evangelion: An Alternate Retelling: True Ending" - the key characters for search are Shinji and Asuka. I hope you all who have favored it enjoy the True Ending. Thank you to all those who have favored this story and reviewed this story that's over 100 reviews/comments for the 4 years this story has been on .

Once again, thank you, and I hope you enjoy the True Ending. Alpha Chapter is up now, and Beta Chapter should be up next weekend. Enjoy and I hope to hear you comments in my new story comments/review section soon. Thank you all.

Rukaii


End file.
